Naruto The Demon Shinso
by Shadow Knight Destroyer
Summary: Naruto has lost his memories of who he is and starts a journey to regain them. During his school year he will learn What it means to have friends and how he can awaken his own power and master it.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. I've decided to put parts from deadly sin into this fanfic. I'll be doing the first season of Rosario vampire anime then skipping through the first series of rosario vampire to get two Rosario vampier 2, that's where the real fun happens.

Chapter 1

Naruto is currently wearing an academy shirt heading towards the academy while walking through the woods. When Naruto turned 10 he lost all his memories of the past with no memory whatsoever of who his family is. Naruto doesn't have the whisker marks but has blood red hair.

"Damn it, where the fuck am I!", Naruto yells angrily not knowing where he is and why the hell his god father invited him to this academy.

"I hate my life", Naruto says looking around trying to find where the academy is at.

Naruto started hearing voices and hides behind a tree. His eyes widen seeing two humans dressed in what appears to be spartan mark IV armor from halo and they appear to be dragging a girl with pink hair wearing an academy uniform.

"We got the weapon, lets leave before the monsters notice us, it's good that we used that device to disarm Ikaros", one of them say and the other nods.

"Yeah, thank god she doesn't remember or we would have been killed, that damn tenmei mikogami interfering", the guy is cut off by someone punching him in the face.

"Leave her alone!", Naruto yells with a pissed off face seeing a girl endangered.

The guy skids back and looks at Naruto pissed.

"Why you little! I'll kill you!", he yells and takes out and energy chains while the other take out two hand guns.

"These were made to kill monsters. Lets test them out on you!", he says and laughs a little.

"Now, now, don't resort to violence", someone says and both freeze and turn slowly.

"Ah Naruto your finally here", tenmei says waving at his god son and both soldiers take a step back in fear knowing what tenmei mikogami is capable of as one of the three dark lords.

"You two do know that you shouldn't mess with this school, am I right?", tenmei says and making both angry.

"Are you serious! You stole this from us and you think that we'll leave without it?!", he yells and Naruto cracks his fists.

"Let her go, and I'll kick your asses", Naruto says and both glare.

"I agree with Naruto, if you two do not let her go, I will let Naruto or better yet the school have there fun against you two", tenmei says and they drop Ikaros.

"You know that we will return for her and kill anyone that gets in our way", one of them say and tenmei just chuckles.

"I wouldn't if I were you, there are strong people in this school besides me", tenmei says with a smirk and they stare at each other for a little bit and both soldiers turn away.

"Fine you win today demon, but we will return or better yet send someone that specializes in killing you monsters", he says and both begin walking away but one of them turns and done kind of weapon appears.

"We aren't leaving without a parting gift!", he yells she fires a ball of destructive energy at them. tenmei jumps away while its heading for Naruto and its speed increases making us eyes widen. There's an explosion and the people from the academy see it.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

"I wonder what that was?", Tsukune says walking in the woods seeing the explosion when suddenly a bicycle rams into him.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto had his eyes closed ready for the pain but nothing happened. When he opened his eyes he saw a awakened Ikaros flying in the holding in to him.

SORA NO OTOSHIMONO THEME ALPHA

"Begin imprinting process", Ikaros says and the chain on her choker extends and wraps around Naruto's right hand.

"What the?", Naruto says surprised looking at the chain while tenmei just smiles looking up at them.

"Eheheheh, didn't expect that to happen. Imprinting on him, this is gonna get interesting", tenmei says smiling.

Ikaros lands in the ground letting Naruto go and bows to Naruto.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, I am a Pet-Class Angelroid. I am here to fulfill your every desire, you are my master", Ikaros says and while she said that Naruto was mesmerized by her emerald eyes a pink wings and he realizes what she just said unable to speak.

THEME END

"Eheheheheheh, well I guess she will be staying with you Naruto", tenmei says turning away while walking away and Naruto just points at him.

"Hey! What the hell are you talking about! What she's she mean by imprint!", Naruto yells pointing at tenmei who just smiles at Naruto making him sweat.

"She's now your servant, after I brought her here I told her to imprint on you but she was attacked by those two men that are gone", tenmei says earning a glare from Naruto.

"What kind of trick are you trying to pull?", Naruto says and tenmei just laughs then starts walking away.

"Wait!", Naruto yells running after him and stops then turns to see Ikaros flying with her chain still attached to his arm.

"If the girls at the academy say this, they will definitely attack me thinking I'm a pervert?!", Naruto thinks not liking this.

"Master, is there a problem?", Ikaros says landing on the ground then her wings recede with her tilting right and Naruto signs to himself.

"Now I have to do something about this chain?", Naruto says looking at it.

"I can extend it as far as you need, or if you would prefer I can remove it all together", Ikaros says and the chain around his arm becomes intangible and disappears. The only thing that's left of the chain is the small chain on Ikaros's choker.

"I'll take the second choice", Naruto says and begins walking with Ikaros flying behind him and Naruto stops.

"Ok Ikaros we need to set some rules, one, you can't fly during school or show your wings, two, don't call me master at school and three, don't follow me around", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"Yes, master", Ikaros says noding.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Ikaros", Naruto says and she just nods again showing no emotion.

"Ok... Well we cleared that up, lets head for the academy", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"Yes master", Ikaros says and both begin walking.

Why is my life become so complicated?", Naruto thinks signing not knowing what will happen in the future.

"Huh?", Naruto says and both stop seeing a girl with pink hair drinking a guy's blood.

"Uhhhhhh, are we interrupting something?", Naruto says and Moka separates from Tsukune.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!", Moka says apologizing to Tsukune.

"You but me!", Taukune says with tears going down his eyes and receives a hit on the head by Naruto.

"Shut up, your annoying me you idiot", Naruto says signing.

"Master do you know them?", Ikaros says and Naruto shakes his head.

"Nope, never met then in my life", Naruto says to her.

TIME SKIP AFTER THEY TALKED A LITTLE BIT.

"So this is your guy's fist huh, this is out first year too as well", Naruto says and Moka smiles.

"Hello I'm Moka Akashiya", Moka says shaking Ikaros's hand but she shows no emotion.

"Hello I am Ikaros a pe-", Ikaros is cut off by chibi Naruto boping a Chibi Ikaros on the head.

"No Ikaros you can't tell them your identity, you just met and they could be bad people", Chibi Naruto says and Chibi Ikaros nods.

"Sorry master", Ikaros says looking down dissipating her master but he just ruffles her hair.

"Don't look down it was just an accident but be careful, there are bad people out there that you shouldn't give your full name to just say "Ikaros". Ok", Naruto says with that foxy smile and Ikaros nods feeling an odd emotion.

"Yes, Master", Ikaros says.

"Well, I'll see you to later, lets go Ikaros", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes master", Ikaros says and both begin walking.

"Moka. You can count us as your friends, ok", Naruto says smiling back and Moka smiles and nods while waving at them.

INSIDE MOKA'S ROSARIO

"There's no doubt about it, I feel two different kinds of Yōki coming from him but, they both feel sinister", Inner Moka thinks never feeling this kind of Yōki before. Only a few people know of Naruto's parents.

AT THE ACADEMY IN CLASS

"Hello, everyone! Welcome to Youkai Academy. I'm your home room teacher. Nekonome Shizuks", Nekonome says looking cat like.

Naruto looks at Tsukune getting an odd feeling from him.

"Could he be... No that can't be right", Naruto says looking back at the teacher dismissing the thought if him beyond human.

"I am sure everyone already knows this. But this is a school for monsters! As of now, the world is under control of the humans. For us monsters to survive. We have to coexist with the humans! For that reason, school rule number 1: All students must be in their human form on campus unless special situations arise. Rule number 2: Never ever reveal your monster identity to another student, I'm sure you can see why. Everyone will follow these rules right", Nekonome says happily.

"Then why not let humans join this school? This is just fake coexistence", Naruto says surprising them.

"Well uhhhh... You Hagar to ask headmaster that, oh your Naruto Uzumaki", Nekonome says hearing about him from the headmaster.

"Boring rules... Why don't we just eat those humans? That's what id do teacher", Saizou says sticking his tongue out,

"And that's the reason why you don't have many friends", Naruto says and some of the students chuckle while Saizou glares at Naruto. Tsukune is freaking out about what's happening.

"Now, now, no need to fight. Because the school's staffs and students from head to toe are all monsters. We're inside a secret barrier. Any unsuspecting humans who enter, will be killed on the spot", Nekonome says smiling.

"Coexistence my ass", Naruto mumbled. Tsukune drops his book drawing Saizou's attention and sticks his tongue out at Tsunkune freaking him out. Saizou's tongue recedes and turns away.

"Now that you mention it, I smelt a human scene just now...", Saizou says scaring Tsukune. Then the door suddenly opens drawing there attention. Moka and Ikaros are at the door.

"Damn you God father, you planned this didn't you", Naruto thinks seeing Ikaros hoping she won't call him master in front if everyone making his life more complicated.

"Sorry we are late", Moka says holding her bag next to Ikaros.

"Oh, and you two are?", Nekonome says surprised at the two.

"I'm Moka Akashiya she this is my friends Ikaros", Moka says both standing in the middle of class with all the guys eyeing them making Naruto start to get angry.

"Those girls are hit, don't you think there cuts?", one of the students say.

"I agree!", his friend says.

Moka sees Tsukune and runs then jumps at him happily.

"It's Tsukune! We're in the sake class? I'm so happy!", Moka says happily shocking all the guys and girls at this.

"Hello Naruto", Ikaros says in front of him and Naruto nods while Ikaros tajes a seat next to him.

AFTER CLASS

Naruto is currently walking with Ikaros through the halls with all the guys glaring at Naruto while all the girls glare at Ikaros thinking Naruto is hot. Naruto yawns drawing Ikaros's attention.

"Are you tired master?", Ikaros says and some boys hear it and start shedding tears.

They all go on there knees in front of Naruto.

"Please teach us oh great master!", they all says crying and Naruto sweat drops.

"Ikaros", Naruto says looking over her and chibi Ikaros turns to him showing no emotion.

"Yes master", Ikaros says and receives a bop on the head.

"No calling me master at school! This is worser then I thought!", Naruto says panicking from the guys crying on there knees.

"I'm sorry master", Ikaros says showing no emotion.

"Oh look a cute girl!", Naruto says and they all look  
away while Naruto picks Ikaros up bridal style running away.

"Wait master, teach us!", they yell running after Naruto.

"Leave us alone!", Naruto yells and behind running around the school but finally loses them she he humid out the window.

"God I hate this", Naruto says signing behind a tree a sees something drawing his attention.

"Is there a problem Master?", Ikaros says behind Naruto she he turns to her.

"I said no calling me master at school!", Naruto says and she just blinks.

"But we aren't at school", Ikaros says and Naruto face faults.

"Yeah your right about that. Just stay quiet and watch", Naruto says and Ikaros moves next to Naruto both watching Tsukune and Moka talking about Tsukune not leaving.

"I'm a human", Tsukune says and Naruto watches closer while Ikaros shows no emotion but Moka is shocked learning this and takes a few steps back.

"I'm a human! I only got into this school because of some mistake!", Tsukune yells with tears in his eyes.

"No way... Humans shouldn't be able to enter this school...", Moka says shocked.

"You really showed that expression...", Tsukune says looking away seeing the look of disbelief on her face.

"Is this true, Tsukune?", Moka says sticking her have out towards him but he shakes his head and yells.

"Don't come near me! You hate humans, don't you? I... I... I dint want to befriend monsters either!", Tsukune yells shocking her and Naruto looks down and grabs his head in pain and sees a vision.

FLASH BACK

Its raining a lot and Naruto appears in a dark ally and sees a younger version of himself holding onto a girl with red hair crying. There two dead people covered in blood.

"Big brother I'm scared, why do people always attack us? They call us monster and attack us!", the girl says crying into her brother who has a look of anger. Kid Naruto wraps his arms around her.

"I'll protect you, I'll kill them all if it means I can protect, I'll kill all the humans and keep you safe", kid Naruto says looking at the two people he killed that were trying to take there rain coats and kill them. Naruto then looks at the raining sky. The whole time, Naruto is watching everything.

FLASH BACK END

"Master are you ok", Ikaros says next to Naruto and helps him up and Naruto shakes his head.

"A vision of the past", Naruto Sara age looks around.

"Where's Tsukune and Moka?", Naruto says to Ikaros.

"Tsukune ran in the woods and then Moka followed", Ikaros says and Naruto feels it.

"Ikaros lets hurry, I felt a spike in youkai", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and grabs Naruto surprising him has her wings appear.

"As you such master", Ikaros says and flys up fast and heads towards them. They land on a cliff and see an injured Tsukune and a sad Moka with Saizou standing in front of the two in his real form.

Naruto slides down with Ikaros and there behind Saizou.

"Hey ugly, leave them alone", Naruto says seriously drawing Saizou's attention but what catches Naruto's is Moka's and Tsukune's conversation.

"Moka, even if you are a vampire... I will still... I still like you... Moka", Tsukune Sara weakly and Moka behind shedding tears. Tsukune then passes out and his hand drops but hits her rosario snapping it off her choker that's like Ikaros's.

Moka's chain begins blowing bright pink.

"My Rosario, it came off", Moka says shocked.

"Congratulations Saizou, your about to get your ass kicked by Moka", Naruto says already knowing about the rosario holding back her true self thanks to his god father. The light gets brighter and the sky gets darker with the moon becoming brighter. Bats come come from the sky and wrap around Moka.

"Hey... What the Hell's this? She look different, and scary, that's not the same Moka", Saizou says fearfully but Naruto isn't even scared like it doesn't even bother him.

"Master, she's awakened", Ikaros says and Naruto nods.  
One by one the bats come off and suddenly they disperse heading towards the moon.

"Oh man, the tails are true! Red eyes! Silver hair. The overwhelming energy! And she's an S-Class super monster, a real vampire!", Saizou says shocked and Moka moves the hair out of her eyes.

"So then, I suppose the one who woke me up was you huh", Moka says smirking at the scared Saizou.

"What the hell, what's wrong with me. I mean she's only starring at me but I can't stop shaking?", Saizou says sucking scared and Moka begins stretching.

"No this isn't right! Hold it together, if you took down a vampire", Saizou says trying to calm himself and Moka yawns.

"It's time for you to know your place", Moka says moves fast at Saizou and kicks him in the face hard sending him flying back in the rocks.

"Yes ma'am I'll remember that", Saizou says defeated and passes out.

"She won in one attack. Hmmmmm, best not to get on her bad side", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and both see Moka holding onto Tsukune.

"Well we'll give you live birds some alone time", Naruto says smiling earning a glare from Moka. Moka lays Naruto down and walks towards Naruto and he blinks in surprise.

"Who are you?", Moka says glaring at Naruto not like that sinister Youkai and Ikaros stands in front of Naruto.

"You will not harm master", Ikaros says with her wings expanding and her uninformed turns into her usual armor. Moka's eyes narrow.

"Now hold on! No fighting!", Naruto yells getting in between them surprising both girls.

"But master...", Ikaros says and Naruto ruffles her hair.

"Ikaros, you don't need to resort to violence to protect me", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and her armor disappears back to her academy uniform and her wings recede.

"I don't get it, he has evil Youkai but he acts kind and gentle?", Moka thinks shocked and Naruto taps Moka's forehead surprising her.

"Now come on smile, both of you", Naruto says.

"Smile?", Chibi Ikaros says still showing no emotion making both sweat drop at this.

"Well I'll leave Tsukune to you, lets go Ikaros", Naruto says and takes Ikaros's hand and begins walking away with her following.

IN THE WOODS

"Master, I wanted to ask you something...", Ikaros says and they stop.

"What is it?", Naruto says to her.

"Why didn't you transform?", Ikaros says and Naruto looks away.

"I can't, for some reason I'm unable to. I don't even know what I can transform into. Only Tenmei knows", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

ONE WEEK LATER

"(Yawn)", Naruto wakes up opening his eyes and sees Ikaros on top of him looking straight at him.

"... Why are you on top of me?", Naruto says and she just blinks.

"I was waiting got you too awaken master", Ikaros says and Naruto blinks surprised has his eyes widen.

"Wait what time is it?", Naruto says.

"7:00 am", Ikaros says and his eyes when and gets out it bed.

"I need to get dressed fir school!", Naruto says and runs in the bathroom then closes the door. After Naruto undresses he hears knocking and the door opens he making Naruto opens the curtains and blush's like crazy seeing Ikaros wearing nothing.

"WTF are you doing?!", Naruto yells closing the shower curtains with a trail of blood coming from his nose.

"Headmaster told me that this way we can bond more, did I do something wrong master?", Ikaros says and Naruto gets pissed at Tenmei.

"So this was his plan! That bastered!", Naruto thinks angrily.

"Master, is everything ok?", Ikaros says opening the shower curtains and his blush increases.

"DAMN YOU TENMEI!", Naruto yells making everyone in the building hear it.

AT THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE

Tenmei just smiles.

"It seems he's awakened, eheheheheheh", Tenmei chuckles already guessing that Naruto is pissed at him.

ON THERE WAY TO THE ACADEMY

Chibi Naruti is walking to the academy with Chibi Ikaros who has a bump on her head.

"Remember no doing that again please", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and touchs her head.

"Master was angry...", Ikaros thinks and Naruto stops and touches the bump.

"Don't feel down. I'm sorry for hitting you on the head but you can't just do something like that", Naruto says genteelly and Ikaros nods.

"Now lets hurry", Naruto says and taking Ikaros's hand and bath begin walking faster.

The boys are glaring at Naruto seeing this.

"I don't get it, why does she like him?!", a boy says sadly.

"Huh?", Naruto says and both see Tsukune run by them holding his neck like he was bitten which he was.

"Moka...(sign) in the morning seriously? But it is amusing", Naruto says with a smile and both begin walking.

"Master I was wondering...", Ikaros says drawing his attention.

"What is it like to sleep?", Ikaros says surprising Naruto at the odd question.

"Huh?", Naruto says not understanding.

"As an Angeloid, I wasn't designed to sleep. That's why I don't understand what it means to sleep or to have dreams", Ikaros says surprising Naruto.

"So what were you doing when I was sleeping at night?", Naruto says feeling concerned for Ikaros.

"I say by your side, waiting for you to wake up", Ikaros says and Naruto looks at the sky.

"It's like living in a works of illusion. It nay look or seem real but it isn't. You can have good dreams or have nightmare's, sad or happy dreams. Sometimes you wish you don't need to leave that world but you have to face reality, its but a dream", Naruto says and looks at Ikaros.

"I think I'm begging to understand master", Ikaros says and Naruto then pulls her along.

"Lets go Ikaros", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes, master", Ikaros says nodding and both hurry to class.

TIME SKIP AT CLASS

Naruto is currently listening to Nekonome talk about Uchida Eizo who was a japemese Arthur who wrote a novel about "I am a Cat".

"Man this boring", Naruto thinks starting to fall asleep and Ikaros notices Kurumu glaring at her and Moka.

They hear the bell ring suddenly.

"Oh look at that, I guess we're out of time. Well then that will be all today class", Nekonome says leaving the room.

"Man this is annoying, hey Ikaros- Ikaros?", Naruto says but she's not there anymore.

Naruto stands up.

"Tsukune, follow me", Naruto says surprising him.

"Ok, sure", Tsukune says surprised and both begin walking out of class and see Kurumu talking too Moka and Ikaros.

"Ah there you two are", Naruto says and walks to Ikaros's side and holds her hand.

"Moka I wanted to talk to you about those things I said", Tsukune says.

"Hello boys!", Kurumu says getting in front of them and uses her charm on Tsukune making his eyes lifeless and uses it on Naruto who just blinks.

"Now they can't do anything, not a-", Kurumu is cut off by Naruto just walking past her to Ikaros and blah begin walking with Kurumu frozen not knowing how the hell he just shook that off like he didn't even notice it.

"Well that was odd, she was giving me some kind of stare trying to do something?", Naruto says not getting that she tried to control him which had no effect on him.

"Master, she is a Succubus. By looking into a man's eyes, Succubus has the power to take control of a man and then control him as if he were a marionette", Ikaros says surprising Naruto on the information.

"How do you know that?", Naruto says to her but she just looks at the ground.

"I do not know but I know about all the monsters in this academy", Ikaros says not knowing what she actually is.

"Well either way, not going to her involved with a Succubus. Just gonna be some kind of love thing", Naruto says not liking getting involved with this kind of situation.

"Naruto", Ikaros says and he turns to her.

"What is it?", Naruto says.

"Tell me, what is love?", Ikaros says surprising Naruto.

"The entire concept, I do not understand it...", Ikaros says wanting to know what it means.

"It's a weird thing you know, I don't understand it either. ... Not really. But you always want to be around the person, is that it?", Naruto says looking at her.

"It is...", Ikaros says and Naruto walks in front of her while Imaros touches where her heart is.

"... Why does my heart ache?", Ikaros thinks sadly and looks at Naruto walking away. Naruto turns to her and grabs her hand.

"Lets go", Naruto says and she nods.

"Ok Naruto...", Ikaros says and walks with him.

TIME SKIP LATER THAT DAY

Naruto and Ikaros are walking in the woods taking in the fresh air when they felt it.

"Master", Ikaros says and Naruto signs.

"I know, guess inner Moka's awakened", Naruto says and both begin walking towards the fight.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

Inner Moka kicked Kurumu into a tree hard making her slide down against the side.

"I'm sorry I'll stop I promise", Kurumu says defeated but Moka walks towards her not done yet.

"I've got no guarantee that, so to be safe I'm going to tear them off. Your wings and your tail that is", Moka says making her eyes widen fearfully.

"No, please don't do that in begging you", Kurumu says fearfully and Moka's eyes widen seeing Tsukune get in front of her.

"What do you think your doing? Step aside", Moka says.

"Not only dud this Succubus bewitched you, she tried to kill you as well", Tsukune says.

"I think she has enough. Besides you heard her she didn't do it to be mean", Tsukune says.

"What makes you so sure?", Moka says not believing him.

"Well cuz, Kurumu, deep down she seems like a nice person, lets be friends with her okay, like you and I have becomes friends", Tsukune says and Kurumu begins crying surprising them.

"Now see Moka, she's not all bad just like you. You may act like a cold hearted bitch but... Oh shit-", Naruto says and suddenly is kicked through a tree by Moka.

"Ok... I deserved that one...", Naruto says getting up and starts to stretch making Moka's eyes widen.

"He shouldn't be able to get up that easily after a kick like that, what is he?", Moka thinks shocked.

"Master are you ok?", Ikaros says walking towards him and he nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine but gonna be sore in the morning", Naruto says and they can hear a few cracks.

"Eh, friends you and I? Listen Tsukune you've got the wrong idea about me, I only rescued you so that your blood wouldn't get swiped from me. That was it, I'm not like the other Moka you know", Moka says putting her Rosario back on she falls forward which Tsukune catches her.

"Well, wonder what will happen in the future", Naruto says.

NEXT DAY

"So... The Rosario spoke to?", Naruto says surprised.

"It's weird huh", Moka says and all four of them look at the Rosario.

"Maybe the seals getting weaker or something?", Moka says and Naruto shrugs.

"She may not think it, but your both my friends, I couldn't bare to be without either Moka. If you want it's ok if you guys can suck my blood, its fine with me", Tsukune says making Moka blush.

"Tsukune", Moka says surprised.

"I wanted to apologize about yesterday", Tsukune says and suddenly Kurumu appears behind then surprising both Tsukune and Moka but both Naruto and Ikaros blink.

"Goo morning! Hi Tsukune, I naked some cute little cookies for us, how about you and I eat them together?", Kurumu says.

"Wait. Why are you asking me?", Tsukune says surprised.

"Oh come on-", Kurumu is stopped by Naruto just walking away while dragging Ikaros along.

"Have fun with your live triangle thing, we're heading for class bye", Naruto says and Ikaros just waves bye.

HUMAM WORLD GOVERNMENT SECRET BASE

"So I have to go in, disabke the weapon, and kidnap her, and bring her here. Sound like fun", a guy says dressed as deathstroke from DC universe.

"Yes, be careful, you may accidentally activate the "Uranus Queen".", the leader says and he nods.

"I'll be careful", Omega says heading out for the monster world.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I'm renaming this fanfic.

Chapter 3

Naruto and Ikaros are checking the scores that they got on there tests and theu put it on the wall fir everyone to see there scores as well.

"Well that's surprising", Naruto says seeing he's number 5 and Ikaros 2.

"Let's get to class now Ikaros", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"Yes Naruto", Ikaros says and Naruto holds her hand but both stop seeing three guys cornering a kid. Naruto's eyes narrow at this.

"That costume of yours! It's against schoo rules, you better take it off!", one of them say.

"Yeah but this is my...-", Yukari is cut of by the leader of the group.

"As your class president the fact that your even here is enough to give me a headache so spare me the sob story", he says and the other two laugh. Suddenly three pans fall on here heads out of nowhere knocking them to the ground and Naruto chuckles at that.

"Ahahahahahah, it servers you right you stupid jerks!", Yukari says making them angry

"Why you little brat! Don't you know who I am!", he yells standing up.

"Can you shut up, in trying to enjoying the peace and quiet but your yelling like an idiot", Naruto says walking to them with Ikaros.

"Shut up, I'll take you down as well!", he yells charging at Naruto.

"No fighting!", Moka says getting between them.

"Who the hell are you?!", he says.

"Back off! You shouldn't go around hitting girls", Moka says and Tsukune walks over to see what's going on. More students are noticing it making the class president look around unsure if he should continue.

"What do we say we leave it at this for the time being, come on guys lets go", he says and all three walk away.

"Ikaros what are they?", Naruto says looking at her.

"A reptilian humanoid with a face of a lizard. Despite their outward appearance, they possess a high intellectual ability. Their bond with their friends is strong, but are aggressive to anyone else. They are a race of war-like hunters. Commonly as Lizardmen", Ikaros says knowing what they are without seeing there true form.

"Disgusting witch. I sweat just being in the same class as one of your filthy kind is enough to make me want to puke all over the place", he says walking away.

"Whatever you say, lizard breath", Naruto says and can see the guy heard that but still walks and pissed at Naruto.

"Watch what you do kid", Naruto says to her and looks at Moka.

"Well I'll leave the rest to you. Meet you at lunch", Naruto says and looks at Ikaros who's watching the birds.

LUNCH TIME

Naruto, Ikaros, Tsukune, Moka, and Yukari are sitting at the same table.

"Thank you so much Moka. You really saved my neck back there, I should introduce myself. I'm Yukari Sendo", Yukari says and Naruto looks down sadly not being thanked as well while Ikaros just pats his back.

"Naruto. Are you ok?", Ikaros says avoiding the word master.

"Your in the same grade we are but four years younger, right?", Moka says.

"Smart kid", Naruto thinks and starts eating his ramen.

"Four years younger huh. So wait did you skip a few grades?", Tsukune says confused.

"She did skip a few grades if she didn't, she wouldn't be here Tsukune. Think before you say something", Naruto says.

"Naruto, didn't you say something to Moka which made her kick you through a tree?", Ikaros says while she stops eating her food looking straight at the gloomy Naruto.

"Don't remind me...", Naruto says sadly and Ikaros just nods.

"Yes Naruto", Ikaros says and they turn back to the conversation.

"Your by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen Moka and your kind hearted, and smart, and cool", Yukari says saying the last words quietly. They blink in surprise.

"You see, I uh. You should know... I love you more then life itself!", Yukari says jumping onto Moka knocking them to the floor while Naruto drops his chop sticks.

"... Damn it, not another love thing?", Naruto says signing at this seen and looks away blushing seeing Yukari touching Moka's breasts.

"Every time I pass you in the hall, I fall more and more in love with you, and since you saved me from those jerks I decided you are the one!", Yukari says and Naruto face palms at this.

"What are you saying?! What do you mean the one?!", Moka says not sure what she means.

"Well du, I want you to be my girlfriend!", Yukari says and both Naruto and Tsukuns are sweating a lot at this while Moka is shocked and Ikaros just blinks and continues eating her food.

"Uh, I think your a little, uhhh, I'm a girl and I'll be your friend", Moka says trying to get out of this.

"Yipppe! I'm so excited about this!", Yukari says cuddling into Moka's breasts while Tsukune contains and nosebleed and Naruto is sitting back down continuing eating his ramen letting Tsukune take care of this situation.

TIME SKIP IN THE HALLS

All the girls and boys have blushes seeing Moka walking with Yukari behind her still holding her breasts.

"Uh, listen. Could you...", Moka says uncomfortable.

"Has anyone ever told you that your boobs are even bigger then they look", Yukari says happily while Tsukune, Naruto, and Ikaros are walking behind.

"What the hell is wrong why this school?", Naruto says and Tsukune had it and rubs towards the two girls.

"Someone's jealous", Naruto says smiling and Ikaros just blinks.

"Jealous?", Ikaros says not knowing the word.

"Well if you see someone you love with another guy you feel jealousy, its hard to explain it since I never fell in love before", Naruto says trying to explain more but hard to explain with a small laugh.

TIME SKIP

Naruto, Moka, and Ikaros are heading towards the nurses office to see if Tsukune is ok then they open the door.

"I don't think I ever was gonna lose her", Moka says with her eyes closed and when she opens then she sees Tsukune on top of Kurumu playing with her breasts that's still under her shirt.

"...WTF is going on here?!", Naruto says shocking drawing Tsukune's attention

"It's not what it looks like! I can't control myself!", Tsukune says and Ikaros just blinks at this.

"I think you just made it worse", Naruto says signing.

"Hey what do the two of you think your doing?! You did it again, you used your love charm attack on him didn't you!", Moka says angrily with her back turned to them. Kurumu stands up with Tsukune still holding into her.

"Wait! You know I wouldn't do that!", Kurumu yells yelling the truth.

"Wait", Naruto says and walks to the window seeing Yukari playing with a voodoo doll.

"Well I found who did... Tsukune, why did you pull Kurumu's underwear down?", Naruto says and somehow they feel a breeze of air making Kurumu's skirt flutter whine Tsukune looks up. A trail of blood comes from his nose and passes out

"Uh Tsukune", Moka says with a visible tic mark.

"I didn't mean too really", Tsukune says crying and holding his nose while still holding Kurumu's panties.

"It worked I did it!", Yukari yells happily outside the window drawing they're attention.

"It's Yukari!", Moka says surprised and Yukari ducks but her hat is still visible.

TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES LATER

"Look I can't take this anymore, you guys have got to do something here", Tsukune says annoyed at keep getting in awkward situations and Yukari is hiding behind Moka.

"Tsukune, she's still a kid. She will learn over time, besides no one got hurt... Except the idiot lizards, you getting hurt by brooms, pots, and punching yourself... Eheheheheheh", Naruto starts chuckling remembering it.

"Oh come on its not that funny. Anyways she needs to understand she can't go around messing with people like that, I think it's about time she learned her lesson", Tsukune says and Moka looks at Yukari.

"I suppose your right but", Moka says unsure.

"Yukari look, if you keep this cramp up nobody's gonna like you ok, and before along you'll end up alone with no friends", Tsukune says and Naruto shows no emotion.

"Alone...", Naruto thinks acting like he's in a trance.

FLASH BACK

Naruto sees himself as a kid running through the woods.

"Where are you Naruko!", a kid Naruto yells and its raining hard.

"Please be ok, be ok please!", kid Naruto thinks very worried.

FLASH BACK END

"Naruto are you ok?", Ikaros says seeing the faraway look he has and he shakes his head and touches his head.

"What happened?", Naruto says.

"You blacked out missing everything. Moka, Tsukune, Kurumu went looking for Yukari", Ikaros says and Naruto nods.

"Ok, we should hurry", Naruto says and jumps out the window pinpointing Moka from her Yokuai.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

Tsukune has a slash on his back and falls to one knee.

"Tskune no!", Moka says worriedly helping him up while the three lizard men are heading for them.

"It's time boys at-", the class president is cut off by Naruto suddenly flaming his foot against his vs k sending him into the dirt.

"What's up", Naruto says dodging a slash and grabs the lizard guys hand and flips him over himself.

"Don't think you can beat us that easily!", the class president yells grabbing his arm and Naruto is about to counter when Ikaros appears behind the class president.

"What are you doing to Master?", Ikaros says grabbing the class presidents left hand making him turn.

"What? What wings?", he says seeing her small wings on her back.

"I'm asking you what you're doing to my master", Ikaros says and begins twisting his arm making him fall to his knees and her wings extend and begin glowing. She then sends a powerful wave of what appears to be Youkai but different.

The trees around then start to be affected by falling down.

"What the hell is this?!", Naruto thinks shielding himself from the power eyes displaying.

Moka's eyes turn orange and start to become red which the power is becoming more intense.

"Stop it...", Naruto says but Ikaros isn't listening and her eyes are red now releasing more power terrifying the lizard men, Yukari, Kurumu, Moka, and Tsukune.

INSIDE MOKA'S ROSARIO

"What the hell is this? It's getting more intense, is this her true power?!", Moka thinks shocked at huge display of power ages showing right now.

BACK TO NARUTO

"STOP IT!", Naruto yells snapping Ikaros out of it and her eyes turn back to emerald then her power suddenly recedes.

"Forget this! We're done here!", class President says and starts running with his two friends.

Ikaros wings recede and Naruto walks towards her with his hair covering his eyes.

"You shouldn't be doing that! You could have killed them!", Naruto yells at her and she looks away.

"We're going", Naruto says taking her hand and begins walking away. Unknown to them Omega was watching.

"Eheheheheheh. This is gonna be good, it seems the Uranus Queen is starting to awaken", Omega Sara hiding begins a tree searching everything and two black wings appear and he flys away.

AT NIGHT

"Listen Ikaros. I'm sorry forgetting mad at you. You looked like some kind of humanoid weapon you'd see in a movie. I really didn't want that...", Naruto says and Ikaros nods then suddenly Naruto puts his head to Ikaros's.

"Remember this, you will always be my friend Ikaros", Naruto says smiling and Ikaros nods.

"Master... Do you mind if I ask you a question a pour something...", Ikaros says surprising him.

"I want to know what you think of me master...", Ikaros says looking at him and he gets in a thinking position.

"Well, I think of you as a very close friend that I want to protect. But you suddenly leaving would hurt me...", Naruto says with a sad smile and turns to see Ikaros leaning into him and there lips meet making Naruto's eyes widen and they separate then Ikaros sits back down.

"Master, I don't want to leave you. I want to stay with you forever", Ikaros says with no emotion and Naruto blushes.

"Ummmm, thank you Ikaros...", Naruto says blushing red and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Skipping through episode four, it was weird.

Chapter 4

NEXT DAY AT LUNCH

"So you three have stalker a huh. Ok this is getting odd, what the Hell's wrong with this school", Naruto says signing at the new weirdo's.

"Yeah, one of them was taking pictures of me in the hall", Yukair says.

"Yeah, I was being followed by some fat guy, he gives me chills. Getting stared at is way worse, I mean I would rather get my picture taken then have some pervert watching me like that", Kurumu says eating her noodles.

"Yeah, me too", Moka says feeling uncomfortable about these guys.

"Well either way those guys give me the creeps", Yukari says.

"We can kick there asses if they try anything with us, but Tsukune is the real problem", Kurumu says and they look at him

"Got any ideas?", Naruto says with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe we should talk to a teacher about all this", Moka says.

"There's no need, instead the three of us will be Tsukune's body guards", Kurumu says.

"You girls", Tsukune says surprised.

"We'll not only protect you but take them out at the same time. It will be like killing two turds with one bone, yahoo", Kurumu says and both Naruto and Ikaros blink.

"You mean killing to birds with one stone", Ikaros says and continues eating.

"Eheheheheheh, oh yeah", Kurumu says sheepishly.

"Thanks but I'll be fine", Tsukune says not wanting then to watch him like he's some kind of little kid.

"No you won't, if they attack you then your gonna get the cramp beaten out of you again", Yukari says.

"Your not strong enough, its because your a hum-", Moka says but Naruto cuts her off.

"It's because your human form is weak, you need to make it stronger. But don't change to the likes of them, they aren't even worth it", Naruto says and Moka signs and smiles at Naruto, thanking him mentally.

"Right yeah, and I've hit to go so see ya", Tsukune says staffing up and takes his tray and walks away.

"Wait up Tsukune", Moka says following him.

"He wants the power to protect them", Naruto thinks and signs at this fir being complicated.

"Power isn't given to you, it's earned through hard work. You may be human but something tells me your gonna be extremely strong in the future, dint know why but its just a hunch", Naruto thinks and notices Moka, Yukari, and Kurumu heading for the cliff where the portal is at she where the bus driver will arrive.

"Ikaros, we're leaving for the cliff", Naruto says and Ikaros nods with her wings extending.

"Yes, master", Ikaros says and grabs a hold of him and starts flying towards the fighting.

Ikaros begins flying fast towards there position when they felt a spike in Yoki.

"I feel inner Moka, wonder if my plan worked to get her to admit she has feelings fir Tsukune", Naruto says and Ikaros heard all of it. When they arrive they see Inner Moka standing in front of the three idiots that fused.

"Ok that's it, I'm stoping this fight now", Naruto says gaining there attention.

"You three, you stalked my Friends and attack them. You have annoyed me for the last time, LEAVE!", Naruto says and unknown to him he released his yoki at them. Inner Moka's eyes widen and a beed of sweat comes down her face.

"What was that. There was no doubt two different Yoki's, both sinister but one of them spiked? What is he?", Moka thinks shocked.

All three of them fall to the ground passed out from the sinister Youki used on them.

2 MINUTES LATER

"Tsukune", Inner Moka says drawing his attention.

"Yes ma'am", Tsukune says agd Moka turns her back to him.

"You leaving due and work for me because if you weren't around anymore, that would mean no more food for yours truly now wouldn't it", Moka says and glances at Tsukune.

"And also, it would make her cry, the other Moka that is, it would break her heart", Moka says trying to not seem like she cares when she really does.

"Uh what?", Tsukune says not knowing what there talking about and Kurumu wraps her arms around Tsukune's left arm.

"Moka not sinking her fangs into you would be a good thing but still you can't go", Kurumu says she Naruto cuts her off.

"So did you deliver the letters", Naruto says confusing then and he nods.

"Yeah, thanks for telling me the exact time he would be here for me to deliver the letters", Tsukune says surprising everyone.

"Wait what? What about the packed bag", Yukari says.

"That was to carry all the letters I was mailing to the other side. I can't here to ask the bus driver if he wouldn't mind mailing them for me", Tsukune says.

"Wait then that whole business about you wanting to leave school", Kurumu says surprised.

"It wasn't real but a matter of Moka jumping to conclusions instead?", Yukari says and they look at Moka who looks away.

"I thought Naruto told you guys, I did text him that I would be going there now", Tsukune says and they all look at Naruto.

"Whoops. It just slipped my mind", Naruto says.

"Master. Didn't you say that you planned on Inner Moka interfering and her saying that she doesn't want him to leave?", Ikaros says and Naruto starts sweating. They all feel a dark aura and Moka is glaring at Naruto.

"Naruto!", Moka yells pissed and Naruto starts running.

"You'll never take me alive!", Naruto yells running with Moka chasing after him.

"I don't plan too!", Moka yells catching up.

5 MINUTES LATER

"I hope that will teach you not to mess with my emotions", Moka says to a downed Naruto who has brushes and cuts on him.

"Crazy bitch", Naruto mutters the Moka who's walking away and stops and glances at Naruto.

"What did you say?", Moka says and Naruto sweats.

"Uhhhhhhhh nothing...", Naruto says and Moka smiles.

"Idiot...", Moka says smiling and just keeps walking and Naruto just smiles.

"I did it, I got Moka to smile! Point one too Naruto!", Naruto thinks smiling.

"Master, do you need help?", Ikaros says and Naruto nods she Ikaros helps him up.

"She has a good side even if she likes beating the hell out of me", Naruto says and grabs Ikaros's hand.

"Lets go now Ikaros", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes master", Ikaros says nodding.

WHERE OMEGA IS

"Huh, the kid took down three monsters by releasing that yoki. Better stay clear of him", Omega says not wanting to deal with Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also thanks Cerulean Knight for the ideas.

Chapter 5

AT SCHOOL

Naruto is currently heading for class after he used the bathroom when he saw someone in the corner of his eye and turns to see Kuyō walking towards him.

"So your Naruto Uzumaki, I've heard quite a lot about you and your friend", Kuyō says smiling and stops in front of Naruto.

"So your the one that's been giving off that bad vibe", Naruto says and both stare at each other.

"I would like to extend an invitation for you to joi-",  
Kuyō is stopped by Naruto walking past him.

"Not interested, so leave me alone", Naruto says and Kuyō's eyes narrow and he grits his teeth but turns around and starts walking away.

"Hmm, something yells me he's an Emo, eheheheh", Naruto says and Kuyō heard that and had the urge to kill Naruto but held back.

TIME SKIP

"So we have to find a club huh?", Naruto says to Ikaros who nods.

"Yes master, why weren't you in class?", Ikaros says.

"Some guy named Kuyō asked me to join the safety commission but I turned him down, I don't like him, he gives off a bad vibe", Naruto says not liking him.

"Master, would you like to join the swimming club", Ikaros says surprising him.

"Uhhhh, why that club?", Naruto says confused.

"I was told it was a good club", Ikaros says showing no emotion and Naruto smiles and ruffles her hair.

"So you wanted to spend time together huh, ok", Naruto says smiling.

AT THE SWIMMING CLUB

Naruto is currently looking for Ikaros on the pool edge.

"I wonder where she's at?", Naruto says confused looking around and Chibi Naruto sees bubbles coming from the water. He looks in the water and his eyes widen seeing her sitting on the bottom if the deep end.

"WTF?!", Naruto yells and dives into the water. He remerges with Ikaros who just stares at him.

"Why the hell were you at the bottom if the pool! You could have drowned!", Chibi Naruto says worriedly and Ikaros blinks.

"When I'm in the water. Even if my wings recede, they somehow end up absorbing the water making it heavier has I end up sinking", Ikaros says showing her soaking wings.

"This is bad. If I leave her alone, who knows what might happen? She may drown! I must teach her how to swim", Naruto thinks and leads her to the other end that's not that deep but Naruto can touch the bottom.

TIME SKIP 1 MINUTE LATER

Naruto is holding Ikaros's hands while she kicks in the water.

"No! You're supposed to extend your legs when you do a flutter kick. I'll keep pulling you", Naruto says sweatdropping trying to teach Ikarod how to swim. A lot if the guys and girls a watching with jealousy

"Like this, Master?", Ikaros says doing the sage thing.

"No! Keep trying!", Naruto says and Ikaros nods

"Yes master", Ikaros says and after a little while she begins to get the hang of it. Naruto then flinches in a little pain and Ikaros stops.

"Master, are you ok?", Ikaros says and he nods.

"Yeah, I should take a break from the water", Naruto says and gets out of the water and Ikaros follows.

"You can still swim, I'm just-", Naruto is stopped by Ikaros holding his hand.

"I don't want to leave master alone", Ikaros says and Naruto blinks in surprise and smiles.

"Ok, lets go together", Naruto says wrapping his fingers around Ikaros's hand.

"This feeling, was does my heart ache every time I touch masters hand?", Ikaros thinks confused by this emotion.

TIME SKIP

Naruto and Ikaros are currently walking next to the school when they see Moka in an allyway sitting against the wall with a sad look.

"You ok?", Naruto stoping looking at Moka and she looks away.

"It's ok, I already know about your weakness but be careful, water can hurt you badly if your in it to long. Also Tsukune isn't a bad guy, you didn't even tell him that your affected by water did you?", Naruto says and Moka blushes in embarrassment.

"You didn't did you... Lets go talk to Tsukune ok", Naruto says extending his hand and Moka takes it.

"Master, I feel something coming from the pools direction", Ikaros says looking towards the pools direction and he looks then his eyes narrow feeling yoki.

"Seems there breaking the rules on bit to reveal there monster form. We have to hurry!, Naruto says seriously and they all begin running.

AT THE POOL

When they arrive they see Tamao in her mermaid form about to bite Tsukune.

"Tsukune!", Moka yells running towards the water.

"Wait Moka don't!", Naruto but she jumps in. They see electricity coming from the pool.

"Well, well, looks like the roomer was true all along, little miss Moka is a vampire", Tamao says with her arms wrapped around Tsukune.

"Hey you!", Naruto yells and Tamao turns getting a kickin the face by Naruto sending her back and she lets go of Tsukune.

"Ow!", Tamao yells with a bruise on her face.

"Tsukune get Moka! I'll hold her off-", Naruto yells and Moka sinks in the water.

"Don't get distracted!", Tamao yells submerging from the water behind Naruto and before she could do anything Naruto grabs her by the throat.

"I'll say this once, if you don't stop this and attacking these innocent monster. I will kill you", Naruto says looking at her with a bored look.

"What the hell?", Tamao says feeling the sinister Yoki that's darker then darkness itself. Suddenly bats go in the water and Naruto smiles and lets go of Tamao.

"Seems Tsukune did it"", Naruto says smiling at this and the pool becomes red with the reflection of the moon in it. The pool starts to ripple and become a whirlpool but suddenly stops and a beam erupts from it. Inner Moka rises from the water with electricity coming off her.

"Now listen, you've been nothing but a giant pain in my ass", Moka says and Naruto smiles.

"Hi Moka, how's it going!", Chibi Naruto says waving at her and Moka just stares at him.

"This isn't the time for you to act like that Naruto", Moka says signing and Naruto nods and has a serious look on his face.

"I never expected this but she's still a vampire!", Tamao says smiling then she and her mermaids begin splashing water on Moka while saying "drink it". Moka's eye begins twitching and suddenly Tamao is stopped by Naruto grabbing her tail.

"Lets see what's happened when I do this!", Naruto yells and begins spinning around holding Tamao's tail and throws her at two mermaids knocking then back into the water but the mermaids are still plays hong water on Moka.

"Drink this!", Kurumu says slamming her into into one girl which she rams into two others.

"Drink it yourselves you bitches!", Kurumu yells and and a couple or pans fall on top of the mermaids.

"Take that", Yukari says and a mermaid is about to attack Naruto behind when Moka kicks her away.

"Thanks", Naruto says and Moka smirks.

"Look I don't need your help", Moka says lieing.

"Your eyes twitching and your body is covered in electricity. But this isn't the time", Naruto says bluntly and both look at Tamao.

"You look awful, your sparking like crazy and I image your in quite a bit of pain right now, stop pretending it hurts and admit you lost", Tamao says.

"You should probably surrender now", Naruto says and she raises an eyebrow

"Why should I?", Tamao says and Naruto points behind he which she revived a kick in the face sending her out of a pool into a tree.

"Don't touch master", Ikaros says and lands in the water then her wings start to get wet and she starts sinking. Naruto wraps his arms around her and brings her back up.

"Can you make your wings smaller please", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes Master", Ikaros says nodding and her wings recede. Naruto turns and smiles seeing Tsukune going over to Moka helping her out.

"Are you ok?", Tsukune says worriedly and Moka instantly stands up then slaps him.

"Huh?", Tsukune says holding his cheek.

"You listen to me, you don't understand a single thing about her so don't pretend like you do. Your a little boy who can't think of anyone but himself, consider her feelings some times", Moka says taking her Rosario and begins walking away but stops.

"Age was crying her eyes out", Moka says and starts walking again.

"Master, what is crying?", Ikaros says to Naruto suddenly.

"Crying is when you let your emotion out. Sad or happy. It's like when you hurt you cry letting them out. When you cry your letting out tears of joy", Naruto says to her with a smile and she nods.

"Thank you master", Ikaros says and her heart ache again with his arms wrapped around her.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT AT NARUTO'S ROOM

Naruto is currently sleeping but wakes up noticing that Ikaros isn't here.

"Huh, where is she?", Naruto thinks standing up. He looks outside the door to see Ikaros flying towards the woods.

"What the?", Naruto says confused and starts to get dressed before chasing after her.

WHERE IKAROS IS

Ikaros is currently flying through the woods trying to find that disturbance she felt and then lands on the ground in front of a tree where Omega was against.

"So we finally meet face to face. I'm surprised that your memories and thoughts were protected, must of been Tenmai. I want to see what you will do once you remember... You, the Uranus Queen, who shook the government of human defense to the core", Omega says smiling under his mask and suddenly punches Ikaros in the stomach and throws her against the tree hard. Omega starts walking towards her.

"Have you remember yet, Uranus Queen?", Omega says to Ikaros and she looks up in pain.

"I'm a Pet Class Angeloid", Ikaros says and Omega starts laughing.

"You a pet class? That's hilarious! Ahahahah!", Omega says and stomps on her face.

"I was ordered to bring you back to base for reprogramming. You true owner Orochimaru is waiting for you Alpha", Omega says and kicks Ikaros in the face sending her to the ground.

"I am Zero, a electronic warefar Angeloid Type Omega, I've been assigned to bring you back, Uranus Queen", Zero says.

"I am a pet class Angeloid", Ikaros says lying in the ground and Zero picks her up by her hair. Ikaros tries to throw and lunch but he catches it easily.

"Stop saying that already! I'll make you remember!", Zero yells and throws her against the tree hard and she slides down against it.

"Hmmmm, if she still wires then they won't care if u ruff you up a bit", Zero says and laughs but stops when Ikaros stands up.

"I am a pet class Angeloid", Ikaros says and Zero has had enough and walks towards her.

"You leave me no choice then. I'll remove your memory protection with my hacking system, and once in you'll understand who you should be serving and laugh at you being a pet class anything!", Zero says and grabs her head with his right hand and his eyes glow. Ikaros then begins remembering.

"I... What is this in seeing?", Ikaros thinks seeing her bowing to Orochimaru.

"Ikaros, I command you to destroy those pathetic monsters, take no prisoners", Orochimaru says smiling.

"Yes, master", Ikaros says with her eyes glowing red.

"These memories, what are they?", Ikaros thinks and her eyes become orange. Ikaros is seeing herself killing tons of monsters in human form. As well as children. Ikaros fires a black flaming arrow destroying a building killing tons of monsters and crests an explosion.

"MAKE IT STOP!", Ikaros yells mentally and her eyes become blood red.

FLASH BACK AT NARUTO'S ROOM AT NIGHT

"Listen Ikaros. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. You looked like some kind of humanoid weapon you'd see in a movie. I really didn't want that...", Naruto says to her.

FLASH BACK END

"Master...", Ikaros thinks and slides against the tree with her eyes becoming emerald while looking lifeless, tears begin coming down Ikaros's eyes.

"Ahahahahahahah! Was it really so bad that you cried?! Now you see that these monster can never understand you, you were created to kill every monster that harms the human, ahahahah- wait a second, how are you able to cry? I didn't finish, I removed your memory protections but didn't disable your thought protections, oh shit", Zero says and Ikaros's eyes become red again and begins releasing power pushing the hair back.

"Emotional protection removal 100%. Variable wing protection removal processing, 80, 90", Ikaros says and Zero's eyes when all the way.

"Don't tell me she's", Zero thinks and and Ikaros stands up.

"Self repair activated. Functionality protection removal processing", Ikaros says.

"The Uranus Queen's about to reawaken!", Zero thinks shocked and Ikaros's wings become bright light and her hair becomes frizzy.

"Self recovery complete", Ikaros says and a golden halo appears above her head.

"Target locked on. Commence firing Artemis!", Ikaros says and fires projectile missiles at Zero who sprouts BAVK wings and begins flying away dodging them but with difficulty.

"How are all the protections removed?! Now stes fully awakened!", Zero thinks and a missile is heading for him from behind making him turn.

"Son of a-!", Zero is cut off getting hit by the missile making an explosion sending him to the ground.

"Damn it, she's far stronger then I thought, if she activated "Pandora" she would be as strong as one of the three dark lords", Zero thinks standing up and Ikaros flys up.

"Diablo Cannon!", Zero yells unleashing a black beam from his fast at Ikaros but a shield appears around her and blocks it.

"That's Aegis? So she can use that shield?!", Zero thinks then a bow and a black flaming arrow appears in Ikaros's hands making Zero's eyes widen all the way.

"That's, Apollo?! Are you insane! If you fire that here there's wont be a doubt that the building full of monsters will be destroyed, or do you plan on killing them along with me?!", Zero says.

"No just you. When the projectile hits its point of contact, I'll set Aegis to full power, protecting everything else", Ikaros says shocking Zero.

"That's ridiculous! You will also be hurt as much as me if you fire that!", Zero yells looking up at her.

"I will be returning to my master. I am a pet class Angeloid, Type Alpha Ikaros. Please Zero...just go home, leave...", Ikaros says sadly to Zero.

"Why, why does she care fir that monster so much?", Zero thinks and makes a fist angrily.

"I beg you...", Ikaros says not wanting to fire.

"Ok fine", Zero says and his wings recede and starts to disappear.

"But I will return stronger to bring you back. So much longer do you think you can fool him, huh? I can't help but wonder what your master will think finding out you were created to kill all monsters, little miss weapon of death!", Zero yells disappearing and Apollo disappears then Ikaros floats down to the ground.

"Master told me he didn't want me to be a weapon. But I'm... Ikaros says falling to her knees and feels a pat on the back making her turn to see Naruto.

"I know, I saw everything", Naruto says to her and she stands up facing him.

"Master... I'm so sorry, I've been lying to you from the very beginning. I am a battle class Angeloid, Type Alpha, Ikaros. I'm the weapon you hate so very much", Ikaris says sadly knowing he will hate her but suddenly Naruto's hand touches Ikaros's head making her eyes widen and he pets her.

"Ikaros, listen. When I told you I didn't want you to be a weapon, its because I was afriade that someone may take you away from your ability's", Naruto says.

"What?", Ikaros says and starts to have tears in her eyes.

"Your a kind hearted girl, the idea you were built as killing machine is just to much, I didn't want that for you", Naruto says and Ikaros nods crying.

"Now give me a smile", Naruto says smiling and Ikaros gives a smile with a tears coming down her eyes. Ikaros suddenly hugs Naruto while crying her eyes while he just holds her.

Unknown to them, Tenmei was watching with a smile.

"The most dangerous monster that was ever born and a weapon made to kill all monsters. If they had a child, that child would be a god", Tenmei thinks with a smile and behind waking away.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 6

Naruto and Ikaros who's back to normal are watching Tsukune apologize to Moka for what happened yesterday by the pool.

"Moka I'm sorry, I was wrong", Tsukune says bowing to Moka and looks up at her.

"Well of you really want to be in it, then lets just join the swimming club, I won't be able to swim of course but-", she's cut off by Naruto.

"Not after what happened. They won't let us join, and there scared of you Moka, well inner Moka of course", Naruto says.

"But anyways I don't want you to put yourself in any kind of danger for my sake ok", Tsukune says making Moka blush and Naruto laughs at this.

"No I'm fine really, don't worry about me", Moka says reassuringly.

"Nekonome what do you think?", Naruto says and they all look to see Nekonome watching them on the edge of a pool.

"How about the newspaper club", Nekonome says surprising them.

"News paper club?", they say surprised at it.

"I'm the faculty adviser", Nekonome says which they start to understand.

"Well that will work, what about you guys?", Naruto says and they nod.

"What about-... Ikaros. Where did you get that watermelon at?", Naruto says seeing her holding it and petting it.

"I found it in a garden...", Ikaros says and Naruto signs and pets her.

"No more stealing ok", Chibi Naruto says and Chibi Ikaros just nods and pets the watermelon. They laugh at the cute scene.

"You two hold on your not joining that club without me!", Kurumu yells running toward them with Yukari.

"Yeah I want to be in it too!", Yukari yells running towards them.

"Yahoo! That makes six! This is totally awesome!", Nekonome says happily and jumps in the water making a slash she they see a rainbow over them.

"We're in the same club after all!", Moka says happily hugging Tsukune and bites him in the neck making Tsukune yell in pain.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Naruto is walking through the hallway when Ikaros walks towards him. She left her watermelon at home and plans to grow a watermelon garden, don't know why she likes watermelons.

"Master I've been hearing rumors about someone peeping on the girls", Ikaros and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Ok, what the hell is wrong with this school? Did Tenmei put all the crazy's here?", Naruto says signing.

AT THE NEWSPAPER CLUB

"Welcome to the Youkai Academy Newspaper Club!", Nekonome says and only six of them are there.

"Wait are we the only members?", Naruto says looking around and she nods.

"No of course not silly", Nekonome says and the door opens drawing there attention.

"Sorry I'm late", someone said.

"You see, there he is now", Nekonome says pointing to him.

"I apologize fir being a little tardy but there were some things I had to pick up", he says showing a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you", he says showing his face and have the bouquets to the ladies.

"I'm Gin Morioka, the club president. But please just call me Gin, oh", Gin says looking at Yukari and rages a flower out of a bouquet and gives it to Yukari.

"I guess good things do come in small packages. Those flowers make you ladies look even more lovelier then you are", Gin says.

"Anyway Gin here is the only member of the newspaper club and he's also a sophomore. Since he's the oldest he will be the club president. So if you have why questions about it please direct it to him", Nekonome says and Gin rubs the back of his head smiling.

"Right in here for all of you", Gin says smiling at the girls.

"Oh the faculty meeting is about to start, well I'll leave the rest up too you", Nekonome says leaving for the door.

"Sure I got it covered", Gin says and she's leaves. Gin takes a seat.

"Lets get down to business. For starters, let me go ahead and explain what the newspaper club is all about. First and for most the club writes, edits, and publishes the school paper. When something happens on campus, we're there to report it and will do anything for a story. That includes throwing ourselves in harms way if need be. Do you better prepare yourselves now guys, cause this club, its no joke!", Gin says and Naruto yawns.

"He takes this club seriously huh", Naruto says to Ikaros who nods.

"But of course, sometimes we just report on the normal stuff, with all that says, do any of you have any story ideas you what to share?", Gin says looking at them.

"What about the pervert who's been pepping on all the girls?", Naruto says and glances at Gin.

"The freaks so quick no ones been able to get a good description of him yet", Kurumu says.

"Quick huh...", Naruto thinks.

"Lets use the newspaper to stop him", Kurumu says.

"Well the first thing we got to do is find ourselves an informant", Gin says.

"Got anyone who knows?", Naruto says and Gin shakes his head.

"Start asking questions", Gin says.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is walking through the hallway with Tsukune holding papers when they see Moka, Kurumu, and Ikaros are putting up a poster they see Gin behind them with Yukari.

"Is this high enough?", Moka says.

"Perfect, just hold it right there", Gin says sitting on the ground trying to get a clear look under there skirts.

"Gin, what the hell do you think your doing", Naruto says with a twitching eye and Gin stands up then turns around.

"Huh, what do you mean?", Gin says lying.

"Gin, you suck at lying, I saw you looking up there skirts just a second ago and so did Tsukune saw it right", Naruto says and Tsukune nods.

"Oh please, now why would such a classy flower bringing guy like myself stoop to such levels?", Gin says and Naruto just blinks.

"Because your a perverted idiot who had no life", Naruto says and Gin gets a tic mark.

"Why that little!", Gin thinks angrily.

"Hey what's going on?", Moka says turning around with Kurumu and Ikaros.

"Oh nothing, its just Naruto and Tsukune here, they said something about looking at your painties", Gin says making Moka, Kuruma blush but Ikaros just blinks showing no emotion.

"What?!", Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari yell blushing.

"Hey you were looking at them first, Gin!", Tsukune yells.

"Naruto, Taukune!", Moka and Kurumu says angrily glaring at him.

"It's true that I did see your panties but that's only because-", Tsukune is cut off by both girls slapping him.

"Sport my hand came up on reflex or something?", Kurumu says.

"If you ask me he deserved it", Yukari says walking away.

"If you just wanted to see my underwear Tsukune, you could have just asked me", Kurumu says walking away.

"Can you let us explain?", Naruto says and Moka passes them.

"Moka wait a second please", Tsukune says.

"Tsukune, I hate perverts!", Moka says and walks away with her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Thanks a lot Naruto, out club meetings over today and its all your fault-", Gin stops because there's a fist in the wall right next to his right curtesy of Naruto.

"Try making look like a pervert again, and I won't miss", Naruto says smiling and takes his fist out if the wall.

"Lets go, Ikaros", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes Naruto", Ikaros says and both begin walking away. A beed of sweat goes down Gin's face.

"If he has hit me with that punch, I would've went through the wall. What the hell? He's in human form and he's this strong, if he's in monster form...", Gin thinks and swallows.

"Better not mess with him anymore, he's as scary at Kuyo, especially that Yoki", Gin thinks not wanting to angering him.

TIME SKIP AT NARUTO'S ROOM AT NIGHT

"Can you tell me what Gin is?", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"A werewolf, its a ferocious wild beast-like monster. Normally it is its human form, however, on moonlit nights, it transforms into a werewolf. The relationship between the werewolf and the moon has been known since the 16th Century, with its power increasing based on the strength of the moonlight", Ikaros says and Naruto nods.

"Seems that Gin is gonna get on my nerves", Naruto says signing.

NEXT DAY AT NIGHT

Tsukune was attacked by a lot of girls for peeping huh, damn it Gin, why the hell are you doing this? Can't blame you out loud makes me look like the bad guy... Hmmmmm", Naruto thinks and signs. Naruto is looking at the knocked out Tsukune on the ground next to Ikaros. Naruto looks at the moon. Tsukune finally wakes up.

"Moka...", Tsukune says drawing there attention and Naruto helps him up.

TIME SKIP TO THE TOP OF A BUILDING.

"Hey we're here!", Naruto yells running towards them with Tsukune and Ikaros drawing there attention. Naruto sees Gin in his wolf form looking at them and Naruto runs at Gin.

"Don't! Those are S-Class Monsters! There at the sage level of vampires! You can't win!", Kurumu yells.

"I'm the alpha male here!", Gin yells at Naruto going full speed at him.

"Don't...", Naruto says and faster then Gin could move Naruto's fist slams into Gin wolf face sending in to the ground making cracks on the building roof top shocking them.

"How did you move faster then me?! what?!", Gin thinks for a second he thought he saw Naruto's eyes were red with slits like a vampire but before he could process it the eyes where back to normal like a flicker. Gin spits up blood from the punch.

"Master...", Ikaros says surprised at the strength he displayed.

WHERE THE HEADMASTER IS

Tenmei was drinking tea when he suddenly stops and puts it down.

"The seal I made, its already starting to break, his Shinso Powers are reawakening and so will his memories. But the other Yoki, hmmmmmmmmm. Wonder if you can truly synchronize with them both, Eheheheh, this generation of the three Dark Lords may be coming to an end and the new generation will rise in the future", Tenmei thinks smiling at the thought of the new and old generation fighting together.

"Kushina... Your son will become a terrifying enemy to those he sees as an enemy", Tenmei thinks with a sad smile.

BACK TO NARUTO

Naruto falls to one knee holding his head in pain and Ikaros goes to Naruto's side.

"Master are you ok?", Ikaros says worriedly and Naruto nods.

"Ow... I surrender...", Gin says in pain while turning back to human form after receiving a punch from Naruto tapping into his hidden power.

NEXT DAY

"Who would have guessed our story would be about me not being a peeping Tom, crazy huh-", Tsukune stops turning around to Moka who's putting up a newspaper and blushes with a nose bleed.

"Don't look while I'm up here!", Moka yells and gives Tsukune a slight kick sending him falling to the ground dropping the news papers showing Gin was the peeping Tom.

"Get back here you creep!", a mob of girls yells chasing Gin with silver bats curtesy from Naruto.

"Gin you pervert!", they yells and Gin's running fir his life on all fours with his tail being shown.

"Oh Tsukune in so sorry", Moka says holding the knocked out Tsukune up and see the blood from his nose.

"You smell so good", Moka says with a faraway look.

"Don't do it Moka!", Kuruma says and Ikaros picks up Moka who begins struggling.

"Master told me to not let you drink his blood without his permission", Ikaros says and she looks to see Naruto handing out more silver bats with sharp edges to the ladies and they start chasing Gin.

"Oh come on, I can't resist!", Moka says with tears reaching for Tsukune.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 7

AT SCHOOL OUTSIDE

There currently giving away the new issue of there newspapers and a lot of people are buying them.

"Wow the new issue sure is selling like hit cakes huh", Gin says watching them reading the newspapers.

"Yeah after the work we out into it", Naruto says nodding.

5 MINUTES LATER

"We says it! We sold all of them!", Yukari yells holding up an empty box.

"Well looks this this issue of the paper was another big hit for us", Kurumu says smiling at them selling them all.

"Hey guys, what do you say we throw ourselves a party for once. We can

Naruto is currently ignoring everything the teacher is saying just thinking why he lost his memory and when he tried to think hard enough of his past he only gets headaches.

"Um Naruto", Nekonome says to Naruto drawing his attention.

"Yes", Naruto says looking at the teacher.

"Please read paragraph 4 of page 122", Nekonome says and Naruto nods and begins reading.

AFTER CLASS IN THE HALLWAY

"All right we'll buy snacks and head to the party", Moka says and they look at Naruto who signs and gets out his wallet.

"Master, why do you have to pay?", Ikaros says and Naruto nods at that.

"Yeah why do I have to pay?", Naruto says not liking he's always buying the snacks she drinks.

"Well, your the one that gets an allowance from the headmaster", Moka says thinking of that creepy man in the robe.

"Hey, guess what I got a homemade treat with your name all over it", Kurumu Sara rubbing her breasts against Tsukune's chest making him day dream into fantasy land.

"Come on, don't you think your getting a little close there!", Moka says grabing Kurumu and pulls her away with the help of Ikaros.

"Come on let me go!", Kurumu yells and Moka walks away with Kurumu.

"Well this is... Why do I get the feeling that we're being watched?", Naruto says feeling weird and all three turn to see someone hiding behind a corner.

"Show yourself", Naruto says not liking them being watched like this.

"Hello", Mizore says showing herself out of the corner.

"Oh your the new student, Mizore right?", Tsukune says.

"Wow, I was so sucked in my thoughts that I was blocking everything out...", Naruto thinks.

"So what's up, do you need anything?", Tsukune says and Mizore walks towards them and shows them the newspaper.

"I read your paper. As usual your articles are the most entertaining ones", Mizore says.

"Your familiar with my-huh, where's Naruto?", Tsukune says looking around but he's disappeared.

"I saw him backing away slowly and disappear from the corner", Mizore says.

WHERE NARUTO WAS

"Ok, this is getting weird. She arrives one time this entire year? Hmmmmmm, that girl reminds me of something, ow", Naruto says holding his head and he looks at his hands seeing blood making his eyes widen and looks up seeing dead body's on the floor against the wall with blood everywhere.

Naruto suddenly falls to the ground holding his head in pain surprising Ikaros.

"Master, what's wrong?", Ikaros says looking at Naruto not understanding why he's suddenly doing this.

Suddenly the body's disappear and the blood.

"What's happening?", Naruto says and passes out.

AT THE NURSES OFFICE

"How did this happen?", Tenmei says looking at the sleeping Naruto on the bed.

"He just fell to the ground wondering what's happening", Ikaros says and Tenmei thinks of something.

"What was the movements he did before it happened?", Tenmei says.

"Well he had a horrified look on his face when he saw his hands and looked like he saw more horrifying things. You know what's happening to Master don't you, why don't you help him?", Ikaros says.

"It's best he doesn't remember. He's the one that asked me to seal away his past", Tenmei says and Naruto instantly wakes up hearing what he said.

"Tell me...", Naruto says angrily and Tenmei glances at Naruto.

"I cannot, I promised you to never tell you let you remember what happened, if you were to remember, you may kill yourself from grief and sadness", Tenmei says confusing Naruto and Ikaros. They suddenly hear a knock at the door.

"You may enter", Tenmei says and Nekonome enters.

"What's with all the commotion outside miss Nekonome?", Tenmei says and notices the worried look ok her face.

"Mizore has gotten herself into a lot of trouble, she attacked Mr. Okuto", Nekonome says.

"Really, is that right", Tenmei says and starts thinking that the stupid teacher Okuto must have done something but choses to do anything.

"Go in to your business miss Nekonome", Tenmei says and she nods hurrying to the newspaper club members.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I will not do anything to give you your memories back, the time will come...", Tenmei says and walks out of the room. Naruto gets out of bed and shakes his head.

"Why did I say that. What happened in my past?", Naruto says and closes his eyes and senses yoki being used.

"Ikaros, lets go", Naruto says surprising her.

"But master...", Ikaros stops seeing the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Yes master", Ikaros says wrapping her arms around Naruto and her wings extend towards there direction.

"Eheheheh, even after all this is happening, he still wishes to protect his friends. Maybe they will allow him to forgive himself for what he did in the past", Tenmei think watching then fly towards there location letting it slide seeing Ikaros using her monster form to get there.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

When both arrive there greeted by Moka destroying the ice statues without even touching them.

"Damn", Naruto says surprised at the display she showed and she looks at the cliff where Tsukune is holding into Mizore's hand.

"Hey you saved me-", Tsukune is cut off by Moka grabbing the back of his shirt.

"You called me out just for this?!", Moka says angrily and pulls back throwing Beth Tsukune and Mizore over herself onto the ground.

"Thanks Moka I really do appreciate it", Tsukune says gratefully on his butt and Mizore stands up.

"Of your looking for thanks you might as well forget it", Mizore says and Moka's eyes narrow and throws a kick but before it hits Mizore Naruto catches it.

"Enough, I'm not in the mood today", Naruto says to Moka and he turns to Mizore. A Chibi Naruto boos Chibi Mizore on the head making her hold her head.

"Try to live your life before dying ok", Naruto says and Mizore nods.

"Ok...", Mizore says nodding.

"So why the hell is it so damn cold?!", Naruto yells shacking and Ikaros wraps her wings around Naruto giving him warmth and he smiles at her, but the smile wavers and Inner Moka notices it.

"Wonder what's happening to him?", Moka thinks.

Naruto shakes off the wing. I'll be heading back to the club room. I need some time to think, ok Ikaros", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes master", Ikaros says nodding and Naruto starts to walk back to the academy when Moka grabs his hand and he stops.

"Moka, just let go...", Naruto says with sadness in his voice and she lets go. Naruto begins walking back by himself.

Unknown to them someone was watching in the woods, while he smiles with a cigaret in his mouth.

"He's growing up nicely, eheheheheheh. Perfect", he says and disappears in the woods.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also forgot to say Naruto's eyes are black.

Chapter 8

SKIPPING EPISODE 8, NOT IMPORTANT.

SUMMER BREAK AT THE BEACH

Naruto is currently sitting by the ocean trying hard to recall his past but can't.

"Master", Ikaros says wearing a white swim suit and Naruto turns to her blushing and looks away.

"What is it Ikaros?", Naruto says and she sits next to him.

"Master. You haven't been acting yourself ever since what Tenmei said", Ikaros says staring at the ocean.

"It's just why did I ask Tenmei to seal my memories away. What did I do that made me want to seal my memories away?", Naruto says and makes a fist angrily.

"Master. Don't dwell on the past, look forward to the future", Ikaros says and Naruto just blinks at her.

"You've got those lines from manga haven't you?", Naruto says and and she nods.

"They interest me master", Ikaros says and Naruto signs.

"Yeah well- what the hell?", Naruto says seeing his reflection in the water showing him all bloody and with a look of hatred.

"I will kill them all, they will all know hell", the reflection says and the eyes are black but they look the same as when Akua shows her killer side with the bags forming under her eyes. Just gonna call it "Death Glare".

Naruto shakes his head and the reflection is back to normal.

"Master are you ok?", Ikaros says seeing him start to sweat and he nods.

"Yes. It's just I've been seeing things", Naruto says grabbing his head.

TIME SKIP

It's almost sundown and the putting there tent up.

"Hey guys I'll leave the rest to you ok, your teacher is gonna go out a get food for us", Nekonome says and Naruto just blinks.

"You know we have plenty of food right, or are you just using an excuse to get Fish", Naruto says and Nekonome blush in embarrassment at beijbg found out.

"Miss Nekonome, is that the reason you wanted to take a trip to the human world?", Tsukune says sweatdroping and Nekonome takes a few steps back.

"Uhhhhhh, I'll be right back ok!", Nekomone says and starts running with her tail being shown.

"Uh teach! Your tail is showing!", Naruto yells to her making her turn and makes meow sounds covering her behind and Naruto just signs at this and looks up at the sun flower field on the cliff.

"Weird, I thought I felt someone watching us?", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP ALMOST NIGHT

They is helping Tsukune carry the logs for fire wood and Yukari walks up to them.

"Hey do you want me to help you guys carry that?", Yukari says wanting to be helpful and they turn to her smiling.

"No thanks, we got this and its a bit to heavy for you Yukari sorry", Tsukune says and Naruto nods and both carry it to the tent. Then both notice Nekomone sneaking over the the food they set out that had fish on it and her tail is showing.

"Come to mama-kyaaaa!", Nekonome screams feeling someone grab her tail and turns to see Naruto glaring at her with his arms crossed.

"Don't even think about it", Naruto says and Nekonome take a few steps back scared and embarrassed.

"Uhhh, its not what you think I promise I was just gonna count them its the truth!", Nekonome yells and they chuckle.

"Hey where did Yukari go?", Tsukune says and they all notice she isn't with them.

"You go check to see what's taking her and I'll stay here and watch Nekonome if she tries to steal the fish", Naruto says and looks at Nekonome who has a fish in her mouth then a tic mark forms on Naruto's head and Nekonome starts running with Naruto chasing her.

"Hey that was my fish!", Naruto yells at her.

"But it looks and tastes so good!", Nekonome yells and she starts running in place because Ikaros has her tail.

"Give master his fish back, or else", Ikaros says and her eyes turn red scaring Nekonome.

"I'm sorry!", Nekonkme says and gives Naruto back his fish but he looks at the fish in disgust seeing saliva on it.

"Here you can have it back", Naruto says and she smiles taking the fish back and starts to nibble on it whine making "meow" sounds. Suddenly they all felt it.

"What the?", Naruto says looking at the hill seeing explosions.

"Ikaros, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, follow me!", Naruto says drawing there attention and he begins running with them following him from behind.

"What's wrong?!", Kurumu says and Naruto looks up ahead.

"There's something happening", Naruto says and speeds up. When they arrive through the woods there met with monster plants dead.

"Wow, what are those things?", Moka says surprised looking at them.

"Don't know and don't care but Yukari took them out, good job", Naruto says giving her a thumbs up and she then falls to her knees surprising them.

"Yukari!", Kurumu says worriedly and she and Mizore run to Yukari while Naruto, Ikaros, and Moka run to Tsukune who's sitting ground the.

"Are you alright, don't die on us!", Kurumu says and Naruto sweatdrops at that and Yukari nods.

"Don't worry, please. Just a little tired", Yukari says and Naruto signs thankfully.

"Idiot, why did you fight them all alone?", Kurumu says surprising Yukari who looks sadly at them.

"But Kurumu...", Yukari says sadly.

"We will settle this later, fist we head back to camp ok", Naruto says and turns looking at the person who caused this. The others lion where he's looking. Yukari stands up.

"Hey Ruby, listen I've decided that I can't stay here with you, you see I have friends that I care about, in sorry", Yukari says giving a bow and begins walking away.

"Hey wait, stop playing tough and let me carry you down on my back", Kurumu says walking after her.

"No I can walk, we witches are extremely good at healing yourselves, you know", Yukari says and Ruby signs at her decision.

"I swear your just to proud to ask for help", Kurumu says walking after her another with Mizore walking after them.

"Yeah and your to proud to say how you feel", Mizore says with her arms behind her head.

"Guess that's it, Yukari seems fine now huh", Tsukune says smiling.

"Yeah I'm really glad everyone's ok, you went out looking for Yukari but you didn't come back either, Naruto got worried and we checked", Moka says and Tsukune looks at Naruto who's looking away in embarrassment.

"Don't get used to it", Naruto says and a small smoke appears on Ikaros's face both notice Moka and Tsukune leaning in towards each other about to kiss when it happened shocking them. Plant roots rip through Tsukune's shoulders and legs making him fall back with blood coming out of the wounds.

Naruto, Moka, and Ikaros are shocked. Behind them is Ruby with her wand glowing bright pink.

"Tsukune...", Moka says shocked.

"I will being Yukair home with me no matter what it takes, cause its my wish", Ruby says and the others turn shocked at what they saw.

"And also cause her lady ship demands it", Ruby says and Naruto is staring at the blood and Tsukune's eyes and starts to hear a voice that wasn't his own.

"Kill her. Show her your power, show her the power within you!", it says.

Naruto looks at Ruby and she stops feeling a sinister yoki being released as well as the others. Naruto his giving Ruby the "death glare", making her freeze seeing those eyes looking like a bottomless hole of darkness.

"Faster then Ruby could move, Naruto knees her in the stomach making her spit out blood and then he grabs her by the throat lifting her in the air.

"W-What is this?!", Ruby thinks shocked and sees an image of the Alucard monster next to Naruto. Naruto begins crushing her throat and she begins struggling.

"That's right suffer, suffer more as I kill you", Naruto says and someone touches his arm bringing him out of it and his eyes go back to normal. Naruto turns to see Ikaros looking at him with sadness.

"Naruto...", Ikaros says and his eyes widen and drops Ruby who passed out and Naruto looks at his hands in shocked.

"What did I do?", Naruto says and unknown to them someone was watching with an annoyed look on his face.

"That girl ruined it but... He has most of his mothers looks and acts like her but he has my personality when angered eheheheh, father like son...", the man says taking out a cigaret and starts smoking while walking away.

HUMAN WORLD GOVERNMENT PROTECTION

"That's your mission", Orochimaru says and Zero nods.

"Fine I'll destroy her, but explain why you used your own sensei's creation as a weapon?", Zero says and Orochimaru's eyes narrow at Zero.

"Ok, ok, fine I'll destroy Ikaros, but... Is it necessary?", Zero says unsure if he should listen.

"Are you disobeying my direct order?", Orochimaru says and Zero stares at his eyes.

"No... I'll do it...", Zero says she turns around then starts walking away. After zero leaves the room he lunches the wall going through it.

"Damn it, I'm sorry Ikaros but I have no choice, once we meet I will kill you", Zero says with anger.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 9

"So Ruby's doing ok...", Naruto says sitting on the cliff and Ikaros sits next to him.

"Yes master, she's awake", Ikaros says and Naruto nods.

"Sorry about me losing it but... What's weird is that it felt so familiar", Naruto says with his eyes narrowed and his arms crossed over his feet.

"Master...", Ikaros says and both stare at the moon.

TIME SKIP

"She's gone?!", Naruto says surprised and there all currently running through the dark woods looking for Ruby.

"Where the hell is she?", Naruto says she suddenly Yukari screams making then turn to see her tied up by vines.

"Yukari?! Huh?", Tsukune says and they turn back and suddenly, Moka, Mizore, Kurumu, and Ikaros are all wrapped up by vines. Ruby is waking towards then with her wings extended.

"Ruby?!", Tsukune says surprised.

"Go back, no ones aloud in this hill. No matter who you are, leave or perish", Ruby says she points her wand at them.

"Stop it! Ruby there's gotta be another way here!", Moka says worriedly.

"Please listen to her, of we work together, we'll figure it out!", Yukari says.

"I've heard enough!", Ruby yells swinging her wand and the ground starts shacking. An army of Plath monsters rise from the ground.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me", Naruto says looking at the army that surrounds them.

"What you see before you are lady ships loyal army of plant soldiers breed to defend which hill", Ruby says and the plants pass Ruby and change at them.

"Ikaros!", Naruto says and she nods with armor forming in her.

"Yes master", Ikaros says she both go back to back.

"Moka!", Tsukune yells and both are being buried by the plant monsters.

"Damnit,", Naruto thinks and sees there surrounded.

"Ruby please stop!", Yukari says but is knicker aside by vines and they wrap around get tightly trying to kill her.

Her those things off her right now!", Kurumu twigs and she and Mizore charge at Ruby but suddenly a pink beam explodes from the plants surprising everyone.

"Looks like Moka's getting involved", Naruto says and smiles.

"You fool, doing to much as always, still you saved my ass", Inner Moka says and Tsukune moves the plants off him showing the Rosario making Naruto smirk.

"Hey look out!", Tsukune yells and Moka's eyes widen when three appear behind her suddenly about to strike but were kicked away by Naruto who stands next to Moka. Both glance at each other and smile. Naruto looks up at Ruby who's flying in the sky and extends his hand which Moka takes and he spins her around then throws her straight at Ruby.

"No you don't!", Ruby yells and vines explode from the plants heading for Moka who fudged then in midair surprising Ruby who revived a kick to the face sending her crashing into the ground making a dust cloud.

"I'll take blood over peace", Moka says and Naruto just signs at that.

"Uh Moka, she not done yet", Naruto says and the dust disappears.

"Ruby, please stop all of this!", Yukari yells at Runy wanting her to stop fighting.

"No I'm gonna defend witch hill cause its my wish. Also because get lady ship demands it!", Ruby yells sticking her wand in the air which glows again the ok she's begins coming back to life and bigger then before.

"Are they on monster steroids or something?", Naruto says surprised and they notice Tsukune is being crushed by the vines.

"Tsukune! Please I'm begging you, please just let Tsukune go!", Yukari yells but she isn't listening.

"Ahahah ahahahahahaha!", Ruby laughs and pisses off Moka who throws a kick at Ruby but vines wrap around her legs and throws her at Naruto.

"Crap", Naruto thinks and Moka rams into Naruto both being sent to the ground hard. Yukari throws her cards at Ruby who's still laughing insanely. She sticks her wand in the air sending more vines at Naruto and Moka who are in a defensive stance.

"Her lady ship what's it, so it must be done! I must do everything her lady desires! My only purpose here is to execute every request!", Ruby yells.

"Who is your lady ship, tell me!", Tsukune says and his eyes widen at staring at the house in the field. Tsukune is suddenly hit in the arm and they see blood making Beth Moka's and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Ahahahahahah", Ruby laughs and her eyes widen when Naruto is behind her, giving her the "death glare".

"You're annoying me", Naruto says and kicks Ruby in the face hard sending her crashing into the ground. Moka suddenly kicks straight through Tsukune's restraints freeing him.

"Listen up guys! Take care of Tsukune!", Moks yells had Kurumu catches Tsukune and lands on the ground. Naruto eyes are back to normal and both he and Moka are fighting Ruby close combat and pushing her back while Tsukune is running towards the house.

"Moka", Naruto says and there surrounded by monsters.

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?", Moka says and notices his smile.

"I think we should get out if the way before Ikaros kills", Natuto says and ducks surprising Moka and Naruto grabs her arm pulling Moka down barely dodging the projectiles being fired from Ikaros.

"Variable wing systems safety's removed. Activate mode Uranus Queen. Now", Ikaros says and her hair become frizzy, her eyes become red, her wings become light, and a golden halo forms on her head a giving everyone and Naruto just smiles.

"IKAROS!", someone yells drawing everyone's attention and they turn to see Zero flying straight towards Ikaros with steel black wings and he rams into her sending her to the ground.

"Ikaros!", Naruto yells worriedly and Zero moves fast at Naruto kneeing him in the stomach making him spit out blood.

"Your her master huh", Zero says and punches Naruto in the face to fast to react. Naruto throws a lunch but Zero catches it and headbuts Naruto sending go to one knee.

"Leave master alone!", Ikaros yells and grabs onto Zero and then starts flying away fast.

WHERE IKAROS IS

Both are facing each other in the sky.

"I'm sorry but I must kill you", Zero says and both charge at each other abs throw a punch making an explosion .

"I must help master. Connect", Ikaros says and her wings extend touching midair but lines form in the air surprising Zero. A colossal space warship appears.

"... Didn't see that coming", Zero says and all the cannons on the war ship aim for Zero. The cannons begin firing dozens if projectiles at Zero but something happened and Zero's wings go in front if him and block the projectiles easily.

"Now lets have a fair fight", Zero says and his wings grow bigger. The warship's arms extend and grab onto the wings but is behind pushed back.

"Your not the only one who has secrets up his sleeve, try grabbing this", Zero days and his wings fires a feather that shops off the ships right arm.

"Nod done yet", Zero says and fires more feathers at Ikaris making her eyes widening and the feathers start to destroy more parts of the ship except the left arm. Ikaros forms a shield in front of her and a feather heads at Ikaros but is deflected making it head up and rip through the war ship.

"Eheheheheheh, time to die!", Zero says and his wings form into a cannon which starts to charge making Ikaros's eyes widen all the way. Ikaros detaches from the war ship and flys down into the command center of the ship. The ship then starts to change into some kind of jet.

"Go!", Ikaros says liudjt and the ship heads straight at Zero making his eyes widen and the pointy part of the ship breaks through the cannon with Zero at the end of it.

"Increasing speed, to Mach 10, 11, 12, 13", Ikaros says and a video appears with Zero on the end of the ship.

"What are you doing you coward?! We just stare fighting!", Zero says angrily.

"14, 15, 16, 17", Ikaros says and Zero transforms into Naruto.

"Ikaros, his could you betray me?", Zero says in Naruto's voice shocking Ikaris but she glares angrily at Zero.

"My master swings very well", Ikaros says and Zero's eyes widen all the way turning back and looks behind to see the ocean.

"Angel pods sink like a stone as your about to learn, Zero!", Ikaros says and the hate heads up high and down at speed that not even the three great dark lords could move at and crashes into the water making a huge wave appear and they are headed for an abyss.

"Current depth, 2200, 2300, passing 2350", Ikaros says and there going deeper.

"So you plan to kill us both with the ocean depth huh, do you have a plan?", Zero says looking straight at Ikarod in the video.

"I do not intend to survive, but...", Ikaros says and exits her ship heading straight at Zero.

"If my death will stop, I'm ready to die!", Ikaros says grabbing Zero's face not letting him escape.

Zero's wings start to crack and shatter.

"Before we both die, tell me, I want to know what love is, I want to know. So tell me now, TELL ME WHY YOU CARE FOR THAT MONSTER, TELL ME WHAT LOVE IS!", Zero yells at her wanting to know something and Ikaros's eyes widen in shock and blinks then looks at Zero with sadness in her eyes.

"I do not know", Ikaros says not making eye contact with Zero.

"I can't tell you because I do not know myself. But, whenever I think about master, my heart hurts, it aches", Ikaros says not understanding and looks at Zero and he can tell that she's crying with her tears fading into the sea.

"I can't help it, but why, why does the mere thought of him make my heart ache?! Is, is that what love is? I don't know!", Ikaros yells. (There able to here each other talk through thoughts)

"Your crying?", Zero says surprised at it.

"If I were to let you go now, you'll definitely hurt my master. The thought of harm coming to him, hurts worse then anything! I'd die to protect my master, that I know!", Ikaros yells and Zero smiles finally understanding. Zero moves his mask up and then grabs Ikaros's right arm and suddenly pulls Ikaros in to a hug.

"I finally understand... Why you can't abandon him, you love him...", Zero says and takes off his mask showing that he looks just like Kakashi but without the sharingan. Zero kisses Ikaros on the lips shocking her and he's transferring his memories to her.

"Goodbye Ikaros", Zero says and Ikaros's eyes widens remembering zero. Remembering an image of a kid Zero and Ikaros both walking through a forest that's peaceful. Zero suddenly kicks Ikaros hard in the stomach sending her flying toward the top of the sea.

"Goodbye Ikaros, may we meet in the next life", Zero thinks and smiles then starts to lose consciousness.

"ZERO!", Ikaros yells remembering him with her right arm extended but the force of the kick was to strong.

"I will always be with you, Ikaros", Zero thinks happily and fades away in the abyss.

"Zero...", Ikaros says floating above the sea with tears going down her eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 10

"So anyone got any bright ideas?", Naruto says and he, Moka, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari are tangled in the vines in midair.

"This is payback fir defiling witch hill! Now laugh it up!", Runy says insanely.

"Yup, she's lost it", Naruto says bluntly and Moka nods at that.

"Stop it!", Taukune yells running towards them from the  
direction of the house.

"Ruby stop this let them go", Tsukune says.

"Are you stupid, run!", Naruto yells at Tsukune but he ignores him.

"Ruby, doing this won't help anyone, nobody will care anymore", Tsukune says.

"Shut up! Everything in doing is for her lady ship, I do this-", Ruby is cut off by Tsukune.

"Just who are you kidding? I went to see her last ship and there's no one there", Tsukune says and Ruby just laughs.

"Ahahah, what are you talking about?! Her lady ships inside the house!", Ruby says and Tsukune makes a fist.

"No look, I went inside the house just now to see her, and she's dead, she's been dead this whole time!", Tsukune yells shocking everyone.

"That can't be, no...", Ruby says showing no emotion.

"Ruby please, deep duel you must know its true, dint you see. Her ladies ships no longer with us, but you don't want to admit it. You don't want to except it do you? All those feelings inside you created a false image of her lady ship, and its been haunting you ever since, hasn't it Ruby?", Tsukune says and tears fall from Ruby's eyes.

"No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!", Ruby yells and her wand glows bright pink and sticks it in the air. Suddenly all the plant monsters come together forking a giant plant beast.

"No Ruby! Please don't do it!", Yukari yells suddenly drawing there attention.

"What is it Yukari?", Naruto says looking at her still tied up.

"If she uses that forbidden spell. There won't be any hope for her, she'll never return to her normal self again!", Yukari yells with tears in her eyes and they see an explosion and a pink beam appears heading for the sky.

"Ruby noooooooooo!", Yukari yells and Ruby's inside the biggest head of the five headed giant plant monster. The monster roars.

"You've got to be shitting me", Naruto says and and the monster slams at the ground making Tsukune fly back.

"DIE ALL OF YOU! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Time for you to die!", Ruby yells losing it and taken over by the monster.

"Tsukune, get my magic wand and throw it to me!", Yukari yells at Tsukune and he looks at the ground seeing it next to him and grabs then throws it at Yukari who looks up at Kurumu.

"I got it thanks! You ready Kurumu!", Yukari says to her which she nods.

"Yeah, go for it!", Kurumu says and Yukari swings her wand and Kurum's toe nails extend and she cuts through the vines holding. She then frees Naruto, Moka, Yukari, and Mizore.

But suddenly the vines wrap around Moka and mouths appear and bite her then starts draining her power.

"Foolish girl, just cause your a giant now dint think you can beat me!", Moka yells and proceeds to kick the monster in the face hard.

"Oh there's much more to this magic then size! Don't you see, in my current state I can absorb the powers of other creatures and use them if they were my own. That means, since your a vampire, I have vampire powers too!", Ruby says and Moka yells in pain making Naruto get angry and remembers something.

"Why don't you take me instead of Moka, I did defeat you easily didn't I", Naruto says making Moka's eyes widen at this and Ruby smiles evilly. The vines let go of Moka and wrap around Naruto and bites him then starts absorbing his power.

"Ahahahahahah! I can feel it, his power is so much stronger! I can feel it, my power is increasing! Ahahahahahaha-", Ruby stops feeling two Yoki's coming from Naruto and her eyes widen and freezes. In front of her is an image of Alucard in its second monster form, the form it took when it first attacked the city.

"What the hell is that?!", Ruby says and feels another entity behind her.

The plant monster turns slowly and sees a monster standing in front of her with ten tails and one eyes. Both monsters roar angrily at having being absorbed by a weakling.

Everyone sees Ruby begun screaming and graving her head in pain surprising everyone.

"Get out! Get out! STAT AWAY FROM ME!", Ruby yells seeing both monsters slash at her and the plant monster suddenly explodes from the Yoki being to sinister and to unstable for the plant monster to host it.

Ruby's eyes widen remembering something from the past and tears fall from her eyes. The plant monster explodes no longer handling the Yoki.

"So it couldn't handle my yoki and exploded", Naruto says looking at the dust cloud from the explosion.

"But sadly she mustn't have survived", Naruto says and signs rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto...", Moka says and he turns to her which she slaps him in the face surprising everyone.

"What the fuck was that for!", Naruto yells at her and she just looks away.

"Don't ever do something like that again", Moka says and unknown to them, Moka has tears of joy in her eyes from Naruto being ok.

"Huh?", Naruto says confused and they hear flapping and turn to see Ikaros flying down.

"I'm back master", Ikaros says and Naruto smiles then pets her.

"You did well, Naruto says smiling at her and Ikaros feels joy at him petting her. Both Ikaros and Moka share a glance. There eyes narrow a little at each other.

TIME SKIP MORNING

"If only I had been a little stronger", Tsukune says standing at the bus stop and Naruto shakes his head.

"Wouldn't of even mattered, it was my fault. My plan was stupid and I'm sorry for what  
I've done but she left me no other choice", Naruto says  
apologizing to them and Ikaros just pets Naruto.

"It was your fault master, we understand", Ikaros says and Naruto looks down with a sad smile.

"Meow, meow, in sorry I kept you waiting so long guys. But look here, look at all the yummy finish I managed to get", Nekonome says with a bunch of fish in her basket making Naruto sweatdrop.

"We're leaving now so no more fish", Naruto says and she looks down sadly while the bus pulls up.

"Sorry I'm late everyone", Gin says walking off the bus holding onto a passed out Ruby.

"Gin it's you?", they say surprised.

"Whoa, you guys, what's up with the deer in the headlights look? Your club prez, thanks to Naruto's notes was able to free himself from Sumer school hell, so try acting excited will you... What the Hell's with you guys", Gin says.

"It's Ruby?!", They say shocked.

"What you guys know her or something?", Gin says confused.

"Well not really, only that she tried to kill us", Naruto says making Gin sweatdrop at that.

"So there's a story behind her. I found her floating in the ocean, just floating along like something was keeping her safe from harm", Gin says and Naruto smiles at this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING. ALSO IM THINKING SHOUKD I RENAME THE FANFIC "NARUTO THE DEMON SHINSO" OR KEEP IT THE SAME.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 11

AT THE CLUB ROOM

There currently printing new newspapers to show there readers.

"Our first addition of the Yokai Gazette since summer break ended is shaping up nicely huh", Tsukune says and Yukari nods.

"It sure is", Yukari says smiling at the newspaper.

"I think the real highlight is the feature article on the latest fashion of the human world. The girls on campus will love it", Moka says and Kurumu nudges her.

"Uh huh of course it will. That's because I wrote it", Kurumu says looking at her newspaper.

"Can I see that?", Tsukune says taking the paper and both Naruto and Tsukune look at it and sweatdrop.

"Really? A dark tan and blue socks?", Naruto says in a disbelieving tone.

"I see good job on the article Kurumu...", Tsukune says gloomily at looking at the news paper.

"Yahooooo!", Kurumu says happily.

"Master. Do you humans really look like this?", Ikaros says looking at the newspaper and he shakes his head and whispers to her.

"No way they would ever look like that... I think?", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and looks at Naruto worriedly.

"Master are to doing ok after what happened-", Ikaros is cut off by Naruto's right hand going to her mouth stopping her.

"Don't tell anyone, I don't want them to worry...", Naruto says.

FLASH BACK LAST NIGHT

Naruto is breathing hard grabing his chest in bed.

"Master drink think", Ikaros says holding a glass of water and Naruto sits up drinking it but stops and stands up suddenly and falls to his knees taking off his shirt showing a sealing symbol on his body glowing bright red. It looks like the Heavenly Prison jutsu used by Mui on Naruto in, "Naruto Shippiden Movie 5: Blood Prison". Some of the markings disappear and the pain stops.

"What just ha-", Naruto stops and falls to the ground unable to move.

"It's already happening, the seal is starting to weaken", Tenmei says staging against the wall shocking both of them not noticing him.

"Why are you here?", Naruto says staring at Tenmei.

"When you returned I felt something off about the seal and I came to check it out", Tenmei says to Naruto.

"What are you talking about?", Naruto says looking at Tenmei tiredly.

"I know about the moments you had when your power risen to higher levels. Those times it was starting to weaken the seal", Tenmei says and heads for the door.

"I suggest you stop letting your emotions running lose, if you don't the seal will cause you pain. It's doing everything it can to keep your yoki sealed as well as your memories...", Tenmei says and opens the door then walks out while shutting the door behind him.

"My Yoki...?", Naruto says wanting to know more and passes out.

"Master?", Ikaros says worriedly and picks him up bringing him to his bed.

FLASH BACK END

"Wow guys look at all the content we have, I'm really impressed with this latest issue", Tsukune says smiling at the newspaper.

"Yeah", Moka says smiling.

"So am I, hey Tsukune", Mizore says behind Tsukune freaking the hell out of him.

"Uhhh, hi Mizore", Tsukune says surprised and Mizore has a light blush with her lollipop still in her mouth.

"Come on at this point we know each other well enough Tsukune. So from now on, why dint you just refer to me as, your little snow bunny", Mizore says with a smoke and they just stare at her.

"Ok... He'll get back to  
you on that while we print more copies to print up", Naruto says looking at the small pile they have.

"Wow your really worked up about this", Mizore says and he shakes his head.

"Nope not in the least. Just want to get his over with already", Naruto says.

"Also it's because it was put together by me and Tsukune, right?", Kurumu says wrapping her arms around Tsukune earning a glare from Moka.

"Now that's not quite true Kurumu, you know it was a group effort", Moka says with her finger moving left to right.

"No kidding", Yukario says and Kurumu smiles and laughs sheepishly.

"You know, at first I thought you guys were just a click and a weird one at that but then...", Mizore says to herself with the girls talking amongst themselves.

"Then what?", Ikaros says looking at her.

"Then no thought this newspaper club wasn't half bad...", Mizore says and a small smile appears on Ikaros.

"Alright guys. Lets print more and have them out before class starts in an 35 minutes", Tsukune says to them.

"Yeah!", Moka and Kurumu says happily.

"Sure lets do it", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

OUTSIDE

There currently watching a new newspaper club five out there papers.

"What the?", Naruto says with narrowed eyes.

"Square! Get your copy of here!", a girl yells standing next too two other girls with to boxes full of newspapers behind them.

"It's the debut issue of Yokai Square, folks!", another says holding up the newspaper showing a girl in a swimsuit on the front in color.

"It's super exciting and full of a lot of informative articles", another says handing one out to a girl.

"And our first issue has a special feature on the human world", the one in the middle says and Naruto looks at the guys reading it.

"Awesome it's printed in color too", a guy says smiling at it and another one is blushing.

"And its got swimsuit photo's", the kid says.

"Cool latest fashions in the human world", a girl eats passing then woke reading followed by able her girl.

"Just what the hell are they reading?", Kurumu says walking too the girls having them out angrily.

"It looked like it said "Yokai Square?", Yukari says and they watch Kurumu walk towards the three girls that are having out the papers.

"Hey what's the big idea? Who gave you guys permission to start handing out newspapers?!", Kurumu says angrily.

"What do you mean permission?", one of them says and Kurumu grabs the newspaper out of her hands.

"And this rag, this Yokai Square whatever it is, it's not even a legitimate paper unlike the Yokai Gazette put out by the news paper club", Kurumu says looking at it.

"Yes it is", someone says and the guys move out if the way for a girl to step forward.

"Who are you?!", Kurumu says and the girl just smirks.

"I'm Keito, the super club president", Keito says.

"Something tells me she's gonna bitch all day non stop", Naruto says bluntly making her eyes twitch with a tic mark on them.

"Why you little", Keito says but was cut off by Kurumu.

"What the hell is that?", Kurumu says confused at the name.

"There's already a newspaper club?", Tsukune says confused.

"We got permission from the school and we're officially recognized club", Keito says showing there paper.

"Damn it Tenmei, are you just trying to start a fight it something?!", Naruto thinks angrily at his god father.

"I don't understand", Tsukune says still not getting it.

"Your little newspaper was so unbelievably boring, so we decided to creat our own newspaper, one that will make everyone forget about you", Keito says smirking.

"If your life's dream was to creat a newspaper club then it sucks. I suggest you find a new dream", Naruto says and starts to piss her off.

"I swear in gonna-", Keito thinks pissed and Kurumu stops her.

"Like hell your newspaper club will be better then ours big mouth!", Kurumu yells at her and Moka tried to calm her down.

"If you don't believe me, then try competing against us ok?", Keito says smiling and starts walking away.

"That's what we'll do! Come one we can't let them beat us!", Kurumu says and they nod.

"I agree", Moka says.

"We got our latest and greatest issues so lets have then out!", Yukari says and they set the newspapers out and start handing them out but Naruto us looking at the retreating form of Keito and her three lackeys with narrowed eyes.

"Ikaros, what is she?", Naruto says and Ikaros thinks for a second.

"She's a Jorōgumo. Jorōgumo monster form looks identical to its human form with the exception of compound eyes and a set of eight spider-like legs that protrude out of the now-segmented stomach. When fully transformed, their mouths turn to multi-joint mandibles and their face mold toward more angular in shape to fit the mouth. The male version of the Jorougumo is the Tsuchigumo. Her Powers and Abilities, like the spider they resemble, the Jorōgumo can produce web-like threads used to capture prey. Also like the spider, they have no problem crawling on their own webs without getting stuck", Ikaros says and Naruto nods.

"So you have more information on other monsters, huh?", Naruto says and both see the students walking sweat drooping there newspapers.

"All that work down the drain. I hate spiders", Naruto says not liking the creepy crawly things.

"We never thought we would have a rival to contend with", Moka says and Kurumu looks down sadly.

TIME SKIP AT THE CLUB ROOM

"Explain this new club?", Naruto says to miss Nekonome who looks at then apologetically.

"Oh I'm sorry, I only learned about those guys myself yesterday", Nekonome says.

"Still, how did they manage to get approval, will the school really aloud two different newspaper clubs to exist?", Tsukune says and she signs.

"No they won't", Nekonome says sadly and they all blink in surprise at this.

"You see, it turns out the plan is to keep the club most popular and scrap the one that's not", Nekonome says shocking them.

"Are you serious?!", Naruto says bit knowing why they would even give them permission to make another club.

"Then fine, bring it in", Kurumu says gaining there attention.

"What do you mean", Tsukune says and they can see her aura coming from her.

"It's between us and the newspaper club and those up starts in the super newspaper club. This is about who's more popular, so lets show those jerks who's number one!", Kurumu says determined and Naruto takes a step back from her.

"Ok she's pissed", Naruto thinks.

"Are you sure we should be starting something with the right away?", Ikaros says.

"She's right, we've got to talk to Gin before we can do anything, he is our club president after all", Moka says and she looks at them angrily.

"Who gives a crap what that perv thinks, I bet he's off with a camra right now peeping on girls again!", Kurumu says hitting right on the mark about it.

TIME SKIP WHERE GIN IS

Gin's currently taking pictures of girls on the roof top through there windows while smiling pervertedly.

"Aw man, that's just cold. What a bummer", Gin says from seeing a girl close the curtains and unknown to him someone sticks out a airborne behind him and presses it making a load beep sound freaking the hell out of Gin who turns to Naruto who's glaring at it him.

"N-Naruto, what a coincidence", Gin says and Naruto starts cracking his fingers then Gin starts to sweat. But something catches his eye through the camera making Naruto stop.

"What is it?", Naruto says seeing Gin's look of seriousness.

"Look", Gin says and Naruto looks and his eyes narrow seeing Keito and get three friends walking into the public safety commission office.

"It's them", Gin says and Naruto nods.

"Guess we're becoming a thorn to them, they're trying to get rid of us without making a scene, they may be evil but there smart", Naruto says she Gin nods.

"So why are you here?", Gin says putting his camera away.

"Kurumu is trying to start something with them. I'll tell you more, follow me to the club room", Naruto says and he nods. Both begin walking to the club room.

TIME SKIP OUTSIDE THE CLUB ROOM.

Kurumu and Yukari are wearing maid costumes.

"We'll wear bikini's too, but ours will be even more skimpyers then there's!", Kurumu says and Naruto sighs outside the door and Gin opens it.

"I'd like to see that but no", Gin says not showing his perverted side at all.

"Sorry but he need to know", Naruto says to the two.

Ikaros, Moka, and Tsukune walks inside the door way and sees them.

"This is one we're gonna have to lose, nothing good can come from taking these guys on", Gin says to them.

"Are you nuts?! Those twits, all they do is wear skimpy bikini's!", Kurumu says and Naruto raises an eyebrow at that.

"You were gonna do the exact same thing?", Yukari says poking her fingers together and Kurumu then smacks Yukari's butt making her yell in pain covering her rear end while saying, "ow", over and over again.

TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES LATER

"I'm more worried about whose behind them and that would be the security committee", Gin says to them.

"The security committee?", Tsukune says never hearing that before.

"What do they do?", Naruto says knowing Tsukune doesn't know who they are but he's heard rumors about them.

"Who or what is that?", Mizore says appearing from the corner and Gin signs.

"Well in a but shell there basically a violent version of a Disciplinary Committee. There all about fighting first and asking questions later. They claim that there just keeping the peace and taking the bad guys down on campus. Student police would be a better name for them", Gin says not liking them.

"If those guys are student police, then why?", Tsukune says confused.

"But we haven't done anything wrong so why us Gin?", Moka says looking down sadly.

"Cause of the same thing that always happened. As soon as they get a taste of power, the so called security committee starts getting more and more corrupt. (Sign) the committee is just a shame now when they use force to get whatever they want. There nothing but a bunch of thugs extorting crash from other students", Gin says

"The leader of them invited me to join then but I turned him down. He seems like a Emo", Naruto says with his right hand on his right cheek while the elbow is on the table.

"As too why there targeting us, the Youkai Gazette is becoming more and more popular. So i'm guessing our little paper has become a thorn in there side", Gin says.

"Wait just a second, if there's a gang like that at this school then isn't it our duty as a newspaper club to expose what there doing?", Tsukune says abs Kurumu stands up agreeing.

"Exactly that's it, all we need to do is keep hammering away at them with article after article!", Kurumu says.

"We're not gonna debate this nonsense anymore, all these newspapers are going in the incinerator and that's the end of it, got it", Gin says and starts walking away.

"No wait", Tsukune says standing up and Gin stops without turning.

"Gin we worked so hard on it", Moka said.

"You heard what I said", Gin says with some anger in his voice.

"But it doesn't make any sense", Kurumu says to him.

"... Do what I told you, that's an official club decision", Gin says leaving and Naruto follows him.

ROOFTOP

"So why won't you go against them?", Naruto says standing on the roof next to Gin who's just watching sadly.

"... I once went against the the committee by exposing them... Because of me, they killed all my club mates... I let Sun down, she should have never made me president", Gin says sadly and Naruto grits his teeth.

"That bastard Kuyo... He will pay for what he did", Naruto thinks angrily and starts to walk away but stops.

"Stop blaming yourself and do something instead of just doing nothing", Naruto said surprising Gin and he starts walking down stairs and sees Ikaros waiting for him.

"Master there's a problem", Ikaros says and Naruto's eyes narrow.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

Kurumu freed herself from Keito web and flys to Inner Moka's side.

"You cost me my pray vampire! You think your hit shit with that power but compared too Kuyo the president of the security committee, your monster strength is just a joke!", Keito yells and her face turns into a spider and fires a web at Moka but a hand appear from behind a tree catching the web shocking Keito and Naruto walks out of his hiding spot.

"Your really annoying. You made my friends sad for what you did, I won't forgive you", Naruto says glaring at her and Keito try's to pull but it won't budge.

"Itsy Bitsy spider climbing up the spout", Naruto sings and starts pulling the web making Keito start skidding towards him.

"Wait what are you doing?!", Keito says scared now.

"Down came the rain and washed the spider out", Naruto says smiling.

"No, can we talk about this?!", Keito says.

"You know why I like only the beginning so much and not the end?", Naruto says still pulling.

"Stop it, please! If you let me go, I won't report this to the security committee, I promise! I won't tell them a thing", Keito says stoping in front of Naruto and Moka.

"I really hate spiders, and also", Naruto says and pulls the string back making her skid forward and Naruto pulls bank his left fist while Moka pulls back her right.

"Piss off!", they say and punch Keito in the face sending her salting back into her own web and its gets tangled up into a ball rolling away. They see a dust kid when they hit a tree.

"Since you four like webs so much. You can spend the rest of your days wrapped in them", Moka says seeing all four inside the web ball.

"Sure...", Keito says passing out.

"Ikaros", Naruto Sara and Ikaros shows herself from behind a tree a Naruto pets get.

"The is for telling me", Naruto says smiling and unknown to him there's lightning between Ikaros and Moka.

TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES LATER

Kurumu is holding the burned piece of newspaper that they retrieved from the incinerator.

"I've made a decision", Tsukune says gaining there attention.

"I know it means going against what Gin wants us to do, but as the newspaper club, its our duty. We have to expose the security committee", Tsukune says making fist angrily.

"Tsukune", Kurumu says surprised at this.

"You guys don't have to do this, but I am", Tsukune says and Naruto smiles.

"Me too", Naruto says nodding.

"Me three, in behind you 100% Tsukune", Moka says.

"You can count on me as well", Yukari says smiling.

"You can add me too", Mizore says suddenly appearing before them.

"Wherever Master goes, I follow", Ikaros says.

"The newspaper clubs main weapon is the power of the press so lets show these creeps what we've got!", Tsukune says.

AT NIGHT IN THE SAFETY COMMITTEE HEADQUARTERS.

"Keito was defeated?", Kuyo says standing at a table looking at the newspaper clubs members files.

"Yes sir, and in a mere 117 seconds", a daft dry committee member says.

"I suppose its only to be expected, vampires are S-Class monsters", Kuyo says and in his right hand is Gin's file.

"Still, that was foolish newspaper club. It's appears you forgotten all the lessons we taught you last year", Kuyo says and the file burns in his hands.

"Then there's you two", Kuyo says picking up both Naruto's and Tsukune's files. What they are have three question marks on it.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune Aono sir? Them?", another said.

"It looks like we're in for the best show we've seen in some time", Kuyo says and burns the files.

"You will regret for never excepting my offer, Naruto", Kuyo thinks smiling.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 12

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

Tenmei is staring at a picture of a red haired woman.

"Kushina... I'm sorry if you hate me but its time. The time is has almost come for your son to wake up in this bloody world", Tenmei says knowing what he must do if Naruto's life is endangered.

Naruto is currently in class with the others.

"How did the security committee know about them telling us information, it couldn't be just a coincidence...", Naruto thinks tapping his finger in the desk.

"We need to find informants to expose the security committee, but who?", Naruto thinks when the door suddenly opens drawing there attention. The public safety committee enters surprising them.

"Oh no it's them", Moka says.

"What are they doing her?", Kurumu says confused and Nekonome looks at them with worry.

"I'm we're in the middle of class right now. What can I do for you?", Nekonome says and they enter.

"There's no need to worry", one of them say.

"This won't take but a moment", another says.

Kuyo walks towards Naruto and Tsukune's desks and stops in front of them. Tsukune's shaking in fear.

"Tsukune Aono right, and Naruto Uzumaki", Kuyo says looking at them.

"Yes", Tsukune says.

"If it isn't the Emo king", Naruto says bluntly shocking everyone in class at him saying that to Kuyo. Kuyo's eye twitches and he slams Naruto's head against the table. Ikaros is ready to do something but Naruto gives her a look saying "no", so she just sits and watches quietly.

"As of right now you two are under the suspicion of being human", Kuyo says shocking everyone in class and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Damn it, he knew I can't transform. I just know he will try using that and frame me for being human", Naruto thinks she glares at Kuyo while Tsukune's eyes widen in fear.

The students being murmuring to themselves about the news.

"There for you two will undergo and security committee inquest", Kuyo says letting go of Naruto and both Moka and Kurumu stand up.

"Hey hold on just a minute!", Moka says worriedly.

"Come on, humans couldn't even be at this school in the first place! Stop making these wild accusations!", Kurumu yells and Kuyo glares at them.

"Silence!", Kuyo says releasing his yoki making Kurumu stop fearfully but it stops when Naruto grabs his arm.

"Fine I'll come just stop before you regret it", Naruto says and both glare at each other.

"Depending on the circumstances, you four are just as guilty. Ikaros, Moka, Mizore. Gather your things, your coming with me", Kuyo says turning around and begins walking away.

"Just as guilty?", Kurumu says shocked.

"Oh no, how did he find out? This can't be", Tsukune says shocked and Kurumu moves to his side.

"Everything is going to be fine Tsukune, I know you aren't human so don't worry, it's exactly what I'm going to tell them", Kurumu says seeing the terrified look on his face.

TIME SKIP 3 MINUTES LATER

There currently walking out of class wearing handcuffs following the safety committee.

Naruto looks at the students out of class.

"Ikaros. Whatever happens, do not act, even if I'm sentenced to death, do not act. That's an order", Naruto says seriously and quietly to Ikaros surprising her.

TIME SKIP AT SAFETY COMMITTEE HEADQUARTERS.

"We aren't humans for the last time you idiot", Naruto says with two safety committee members holding him and Kuyo punches Naruto in the stomach hard making him fall to one knee. Two other members are holding Tsukune.

"Where's Moka, I wasn't to know where you dragged her off too!", Tsukune says looking at Kuyo.

"No need to worry about her, she's not being harmed in anyway", Kuyo says and Tsukune sighs but Naruto's eyes narrows.

"Not yet...", Kuyo says and Tsukune stages up with his chair falling to the side.

"Calm down, there in custody like everybody else, there probably being questioned as we speak", Kuyo says shocking Tsukune.

"Hold on what?! Everybody rose who?", Tsukune says and video recordings appear showing them questioning people. So of them they fought.

"Yup there no doubt about it, that dude smelled like a human alright. I mean I sit in the seat right across from him, that guy has akeays smelled weird and I thought so from the first time inlaid eyes on him. But Naruto, he scared the hell out of me especially that sinister aura he gives off", Saizou says in the video according with a black rectangle over his eyes.

"If I get out if this, I'm kicking Saizou's ass", Naruto thinks age one by one they see more videos.

"The writing is on the wall. No matter who testimony we listen too, they all point to that your humans", Kuyo says and Naruto's eyes narrow knowing he's not shown them all the videos showing Naruto knocking out three people with just yoki.

"Including, all of the people you call your friends", Kuyo says and then shows them there friends videos and then they stop at Moka but they don't show the video of Ikaros knowing that she most likely told them reliable information and to talk to Tenmei who's the one that sealed away Naruto's power and memories.

"We know everything, oh yes. We know all about how you've been sucking Tsukune's blood. Vampires, they love human blood dint they, therefor logic dictates he's a human!", the one questioning her says.

"No your wrong! I suck his blood because, because its delicious! It's not cause he's human or anything", Moka says looking down and the member puts a glass of water on the table.

"That's not all Ive done my homework. Water is a vampires weakness, that's right. That's exactly what's in this glass, pure water!", he says smiling evilly.

"No please!", Moka says scared pissing Naruto off.

"Why you!", Naruto says angrily and the seal stars restraining his yoki.

"Moka!", Tsukune says shocked.

"If you continue with this farce. All of your friends are going to wind up like those poor fellows over there", Kuyo says and the three guys Naruto defeated with yoki appear all beat up and bruised while tied up. Naruto and Tsukune look at them in shock.

"These three have been very cooperative, they told me all about that little fight they had with you Tsukune. Tsukune Aono was so weak, it was like fighting a human. We kept beating on him and beating on him and never once transformed, its time to fess up. Just tell us truth, unless you want Moka to end up like those three", Kuyo says and they start hearing Moka's screams.

A video appears showing the member of the security committee flicking water in her making her scream in pain while her hands are tied to the chair.

"Let her go!", Naruto yells and the two members are having a problem trying to hold him down and two more arrive and take Naruto down and hold him to the ground.

"Just behind this shrine we've got ourselves a nice little bond. If the investigation drags in much longer, Moka might need to cool off then we move to Ikaros", Kuyo says kissing Naruto off and the seal is starting to weaken more but the pain increases to try to hold back Natuto's yoki.

"You filthy bastards!", Tsukune yells and they throw him to the ground still hiding him and Kuyo's foot stomps on Naruto's head.

"What's wrong, nows your guy's chance to show me your true form, go right ahead, Naruto and Tsukune! Everyone is dying to see, getting free from the men now holding you down, should be no problem for you once you've transformed? In fact you don't even need to go that far, the simple act of changing to your monster form will clear the charge of being human and all your beloved friends will be set free at once!", Kuyo says smiling evilly and Naruto looks down with anger and sadnes making Kuyo's smile widen and then they hear Moka's scream.

"What's wrong, why won't you two change?! Right, because you two actually are humans", Kuyo says and Naruto grits his teeth.

"In sorry Ikaros...", Naruto thinks.

"Your right I'm human", Naruto says glaring at Kuyo who just smiles.

"Yeah, me too just like you said now let her go", Tsukune says and Kuyo laughs.

The six security mbers disappear suddenly letting them up.

"Did you hear that everyone?!", Kuyo says and snaps his fingers. Four boxes appear behind then and shatter showing Moka, Ikaros, Kurumu, and Mizore.

"Naruto, Tsukune, you two...", Moka says and both Kurumu and Mizore have disbelieving looks ok there faces.

"It can't be, there's just no way", Kurumu says shocked.

"It's not true right?", Mizore says shocked.

"Master...", Ikaros says worriedly.

"This shrine can play trucks on you, inside are many layers of misdirection and illusion. We can present the appearance of several rooms or bring everyone together into one big hall if we want", Kuyo says shocking them.

"You tricked us?", Naruto says shocked and Kuyo just smiles.

"Tsukune and Naruto, whatever they threatened to do to me shouldn't have made any difference, why did you do that. Why did you tell them the truth?", Moka says with tears in her eyes.

"Master you didn't have to say anything", Ikaros says sadly.

"Wait what?", Kurumu says hearing Moka.

"We came this far Tsukune, you and I have been getting by Judy fine the entire time, so why now-", Moka is cut off by Kurumu slapping her.

"You knew all along, you lied to us!", Kurumu says angrily.

"It isn't her fault", Naruto says to her and she shakes her head.

"Leave me alone!", Lurumu says shedding tears.

"A family feud hey, well you two have been lying to them about what you really are from the start. So it's karma", Kuyo says smiling at this.

"Guys please, I swear i'd never meant to-", Tsukune is cut off by Kuyo.

"Go on, toss then out. Except for Moka and Ikaros, they are to remain here", Kuyo says and both turn to him in shock and fear.

"What?!", Naruto says shocked and grits his teeth angrily.

"Take them away, lock them both up together in the special cell", Kuyo says smiling.

"Hey wait I! I thought you were gonna let them go?!", Tsukune says not understanding.

"They knew your guy's true if entity's all along and kept it a secret. There obviously guilty as well", Kuyo says smiling evilly.

"No you can't...?!", Tsukune says disbelievingly.

"Tsukune!", Moka yells with a member taking her away and Ikarod while both Kurumu and Mizore walk out.

"Ikaros, remember what I said. That's my final order!", Naruto says shocking her and there gone. Tsukune falls to his knees shocked and Naruto makes a fist angrily at haven been beaten by Kuyo mind game.

"Eheheheh, now then members of the security committee, in the name of order and the sake of justice. I call for the judgment for Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune Aono", Kuyo says.

"Guilty is charged", one says.

"Guilty is charged", another said and one by one all of them say it.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune Aono. This court finds you guilty, the punishment is death", Kuyo says making there eyes widen.

TIME SKIP DAY OF THE DEATH SENTENCE.

"Attention students, from this moment we shall proceed with the public execution of Naruto Uzumaki and Tsukune Aono. The humans that infiltrated our school!", Kuyo says into the mic and both Naruto and Tsukune have handcuffs on them walking through the pathway made by the students that are glaring at then some look said she others disgusted.

"Those two individuals confested to not only me but all the members of the safety committee, that in fact they were humans in our mits. Therefore it is our duty to carry out his public exucution", Kuyo says and the students begin making comments like, "oh gross, they were human huh", and "as man get a wif that guy smells terrible", and "yeah, tell me about it".

"The exucution will take place exactly at 4:44 PM. Students one and all, remember these humans final hour, remember how they met his doom!", Kuyo says and all begin cheering while saying,"burn the human to hell!", another was "kill them!", another yells and they were all silenced by a sinister yoki leak from Naruto's seal. Naruto glares at all of them.

"Why tell me, WHY!", Naruto yells and they all quite down.

"This school was created for the sole purpose of peace! You all hate humans so why! WHY THE HELL DID YOU ALL COME HERE IF YOU ALL JUST WANTED TO KILL HUMANS! IM DISAPPOINTED IN ALL OF YOU!", Naruto yells at them pissed and a lot looks down in shame for what they doing and suddenly Kuyo punches Naruto in the stomach.

"Shut your mouth human, you should have executed my offer in the first place", Kuyo says smiling.

"Why the hell would I join you?! You an Emo psychopath", Naruto says and Kuyo knees him in the stomach making him fall to his knees.

"Know your place human scum", Kuyo says and the security members hand both Naruto and Tsukune on what appears to be some kind of cross.

"Promise me something", Tsukune says gaing there attention.

"And what's that?", Kuyo says interested in what his final words will be.

"That after your done killing us, you promise not to hurt anyone else from the newspaper club", Tsukune says.

"For wretched human, that's a remarkably noble sentiment human. Very well, never let it be said that I'm not without mercy", Kuyo says lying.

"So, you mean you'll", Tsukune says hopefully.

"Yes, you needn't worry about your friends in the newspaper club suffering at all. There death will be quick and painless", Kuyo says smiling evilly and horrifying Tsukune who begins struggling.

"I will kick all your asses! You and the rest of the security committee and that's a promise, and I don't break promises!", Naruto says pissed and Kuyo just laughs.

HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"What? Your telling me not to do anything at all, but mister director?!", Nekonome says worriedly.

"I have made my decision miss Nekonome", Tenmei says.

"But sir what about Tsukune and your god son Naruto?!", Nekonome says and Tenmei stands up and opens his robe letting it fall to his sides showing he's wearing a black t-shirt underneath and covered in holy locks and he has a completely serious look on his face.

"If there about to die, I will interfere personally and show all those Public Safety Committee members why I'm the headmaster and one of the three dark lords", Tenmei says now showing anger at Kuyo trying to execute his god son on his watch.

NEXT CHAPTER, THE REAWAKENING OF THE DEMON SHINSO. LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 13

WHERE THE EXECUTION TAKES PLACE.

"Everyone! The time has come to put these two humans to death, before you hang the mortal enemies of our kind, shall we send them to meet there end, well!", Kuyo yells and a lot of them cheer while others look away regretting what's happening.

A fire ball appears in Kuyo's right hand and he lights the wood under there feet. Tsukune begins trying to struggle and yell from pain while Naruto just glares at Kuyo. Suddenly the fire turns to ice and Naruto signs. Kuyo looks up in anger and surprise to see who did that and Kurumu and Ruby fly down.

"Just hold on guys", Kurumu says untying Tsukune while Ruby unties Naruto.

Moka, Mizore, and Yukari are running towards them.

"Ruby, Kurumu! We handle this, get Tsukune and Naruto out of here!", Moka yells but Naruto notices Ikaros isn't with them and smiles that she's ok.

"Well, well, those fools from the newspaper club", Kuyo says smiling darkly and looks at seeing Naruto and Tsukune free then flying away.

"I'm warning you, all of you are committing a serious act of treason against Youkai academy, don't you realize that?!", Kuyo says still smiling.

"Yes I do but Youkai academy doesn't matter anymore!", Moka says running towards them.

"The only thing that dies is our good friends!", Mizore say with her lollipop in her mouth running next to Moka on her left.

"There more important than this school you creep!", Yukari says running on Moka's right.

"Your making the sage mistake as last years newspaper club. Back then Ginei Morioka said something quite similar to me, he said he couldn't tolerate what we were doing. So he was going to expose us in print. He said the truth mattered more then this school!", Kuyo says shocking the three girls.

"A mistake, that's what allowing the newspaper club to continue was a grave one on my part. But I plan on correcting that with your deaths! You there wipe them out!", Kuyo yells and all three transform into there monster form.

"For our glorious leader has given us an o-", the three headed wolf monster was cut of by being hit by a projectile. They all turn to see Ikaros in Uranus queen mode.

"Don't touch master!", Ikaros says and flys at the three headed wolf fast and delivered a devastating punch sending him through a wall.

"There not the only ones you will have to deal with", Kuyo says and half of the safety committee members arrive and start transforming. Kuyo looks at the retreating forms of Naruto and Tsukune being carried away.

"Go ahead run, it won't do you any good against someone of my power!", Kuyo says and jumps high towards them.

"Moka, we will keep them busy you must leave", Ikaros says dodging a punch from a cyclops.

"Ok then!", Moka says and runs. The three headed wolf was about to grab her when he was frozen solid by Mizore.

AT THE TOP OF THE SCHOOL BUILDING.

Ruby and Kurumu let both guys down and there wings recede.

"You two are safe", Ruby says smiling at them and Naruto smiles.

"Ikaros, you disobeyed me. Heheh, if I was in your shoes I would have done the same thing. I wonder how many asses she will kick in 2 minutes", Naruto thinks with a smile.

"Thank you Kurumu, Ruby", Tsukune says and Naruto nods at that to them.

"Tsukune! Naruto!", Moka yells running through the doorway and she smiles seeing them then runs towards them happily. Both stand up smiling at her.

"Oh Moka", Tsukune says about to run to her when Kurumu hugs Tsukune from behind.

"What's the big deal, I'm the one who just saved your butt!", Kurumu says happily and Naruto chuckles at this.

"Oh shut up Kurumu, and you get away from my Tsukune right now!", Moka says forcing Kurumu to let go.

"Um you know I really thought I was a goner back there?", Tsukune says rubing tge back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well now your a goner up here", Kuyo says standing on the same building and they all turn. Naruto's eyes widens and moves in front of Tsukune when a fire blasts rips through Naruto's heart and goes through Tsukune's chest. Both fall backwards igniting in flames. There upper cloths were burned off and Kuyo starts to laugh.

"It's a real shame the rest of the students couldn't be here to see this. But the execution was finally carried out, as for monster and human coexistence. I hope that ridiculous idea dies with those fools", Kuyo says and Moka holds Tsukune up while blood comes from Naruto's mouth.

"Oh no, please you guys can't do this! Naruto, Tsukune, you guys can't die! You guys can't die on me like this?! Please, life without you guys, isn't a life at all-", Moka says with tears in her eyes and Naruto moves his hand to Tsukune's and grabs his hand and moves it to Moka's rosario.

"I'm glad, I really am. I'm glad I came to this school, it and everyone else. I'm glad I met you", Tsukune says weakly.

"Don't talk like that!", Moka yells hugging Tsukune.

"I have one last thing to ask. Protect the newspaper club, keep them safe from Kuyo", Tsukune says and both pull together taking off the rosario and Tsukune's hand falls to the side holding it and Naruto breathes in and out weakly somehow still barely alive with his heart destroyed.

"Tsukune...", Moka says sadly and her eyes widen in fear and screams. Moka then reales her yoki and her hair flys up changing to silver and bats fly around her.

Moka lays Tsukune down and looks at the weak Naruto then her look becomes anger.

"Well, well, so the S-Class super monster is upset for the deaths of her little human pals, hey", Kuyo says pissing Moka off.

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!", Moka yells and moves fast behind Kuyo and kicks into the upper building hard.

"Sorry it took us so long!", Yukari says running up the steps with Mizore while Ikaros flys to the top and her eyes widen seeing Naruto's state and flus to him, she holds Naruto in her arms.

"What happened?", Mizore says running to Tsukune with Yukari.

"I was struck through the heart but manage to divert the the blast from hitting his heart, he has done time left like me before we die", Naruto says and spits up blood.

"Master, don't talk anymore", Ikaros says with tears in her eyes.

"Move back", Moka says walking towards Naruto but he puts his hand up stoping her.

"Help Tsukune, he has less tine left then me, please... Please save him...", Naruto says shocking her and she nods knowing its true then walks to Tsukune.

"If I hurry, he might make it", Moka says kneeling next to Tsukune and holds him.

"Wait what are you doing to him?", Kurumu says not understanding.

"Give him my blood, inject it into him", Moka says shocking them and Naruto has a weak smile.

"Vampires have incredible regeneration powers so if you have him some of your blood that might work", Ruby says sure it will work.

"Does that mean Tsukune's gonna be alright?", Kurumu says hopefully next to Moka.

"His chances are slim but at this point it's the only option we have-", Moka stops and they all look at the building seeing flames ignite from it. A four tailed demon fox jumps out of the flames.

"Ahahahah ahahahah!", Kuyo laughs.

"So he was a demon fox, huh", Naruto says weakly.

"Do you see! My power is far greater!", Kuyo yells focusing his power into his tails.

"Have a taste of my fire wheel!", Kuyo yells sending a wheel of flames at them.

"Mizore! Out up and ice wall!", Yukari yells looking at Mizore who shakes her head.

"It won't be strong enough!", Mizore says and Naruto grits his teeth.

"YEAH WELL STANDING AROUND LIKE A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WON'T DO ANYTHING EITHER!", Gin yells suddenly appearing in front of them and there's an explosion. The smoke clears showing Gin with his arms extended and he blocked the flames. Gin's arms falls to his side she he holds his right arm with his left in pain.

"I was gonna call you morons for doing that but honestly there's a bigger one here and that would be me. But the thought of all my club mates getting killed again, well that's just too much", Gin says weakly and falls back and hits the ground.

"Gin!", Naruto says trying to use his yoki but marks appear again and restrain Naruto and gives him pain.

"He shielded us from the blast", Kurumu says.

"Don't harm master", Ikaros says standing up but Naruto grabs her arm.

"He's at the same level as you and Moka. He's at S-Class", Naruto says and she nods. Ikaros fires a bunch projectiles at Kuyo but he uses his flames blockibg it.  
Apollo appears in her hand surprising Kuyo and fires it but not at full power and fires it at Kuyo to fast making an explosion and Kuyo jumps out of it.

"Ah another S-Class monster. I don't know what you are but I don't really care", Kuyo says an looks at Naruto sending a blast of flames at him but Ikaros gets in front of him using her shield but suddenly Kuyo sends his strongest blast of fire at Ikaros and sends another after another but she uses her stingray shield Aegis blocking it making explosions.

"Do it now!", Naruto says to Moka who nods and stands up then bites Tsukune's neck. There enveloped by a pink aura.

"Will you just die!", Kuyo yells and fires a blast of flames from his mouth at Ikaros who blocks it again.

Kuyo suddenly starts chasing into a humanoid form.

"Did he use to much yoki?", Yukari says age Ruby shakes her head.

"No, he's transformed", Ruby says shocked.

"You should all feel quite flattered, not many people are ever fortunate enough to see me in my ultimate form", Kuyo says extending his hand pouring a huge smooth of yoki and flames into it.

"Now die!", Kuyo yells unleashing the flames and Ikaros uses her shield again making an explosion and when it disappears a flame blast hits Ikaros hard sending her back to the ground next to Naruto covered in burn marks. Kuyo fires another blast at then and Mizore creats a big ice shield blocking it but there sent back from the explosion.

"He's just too strong", Yukari says weakly.

"So much power", Ruby says shocked at the display of power.

"You lived? I'm impressed, I see now, your little snow woman friend saved you hey, but I must admit that girl was strong, I had to put a lot of my power into that blast to hurt her. Now you defenseless", Kuyo says smiling creating a ball of flames.

"Your wrong, they've still got me.", Moka says standing next to Tsukune who alive.

"And I'm going to kick your ass from here to kingdom come", Moka says glaring at Kuyo.

"Moka? I see your effort to revive the human has been a complete and utter waist of time, killing a vampire will boost my reputation, so come and get it me! Once its known that I destroyed an S-Class monster, my position and power on campus will be stronger then ever, and I'll have you to thank for it!", Kuyo says smiling and Moka runs at Kuyo and throws a kick which he blocks easily. Moka throws a other but it was blocked.

"Wait a minute, what happened with Tsukune!", Kurumu yells at Moka.

"There's nothing more I can do for him at this point!", Moka yells still throwing kicks.

"That means is he dead?!", Yukari says with tears in her eyes and they hear crying. Moka looks and her eyes widen seeing Naruto isn't moving in Ikaros's arm and his eyes are half opened.

"Don't get distracted!", Kuyo yells punching Moka in the face.

"Humans are weak creatures!", Kuyo yells punching Moka in the stomach making her spit up blood and does it again with his fist on fire.

"They betray you, selfish, they lie, and cheated to steal!", Kuyo yells giving Moka a uppercut.

"And they hurt other living things without a second thought!", Kuyo and sends a barrage of fists at Moka hurting her badly.

"You deserve to die as well for being friends with those humans!", Kuyo yells and punches Moka in the face hard sending her skidding back and next to Tsukune. The whole time Naruto is watching weakly.

"Your going to burn, till there's nothing left! Not just you but your dead human pets too!", Kuyo yells sending a flame at the two making an explosion.

"No", Naruto thinks and the marks glow brighter and there beginning to disappear with electricity comeing from it drawing Ikaros's attention.

"Good riddance", Kuyo says smiling.

"Moka and Tsukune are dead", Yukari says with tears going down there eyes.

"No it can't be true", Mizore says sadly.

"Your right its not, see up there!", Kurumu says and they look to see Tsukune holding into Moka bridal style.

"Moka how did I?", Tsukune says confused and Moka smiles gladly.

"You took your sweat time didn't you", Moka says and looks at Naruto with worry.

"No he lives, but that's impossible I saw what my flames did to him, his body was burned!", Kuyo yells pissed and they jump down. Suddenly more members of the security committee arrive from running upstairs and they shocking everyone while Kuyo just smiles.

"Ahahahahahahah! Do you see! Do you see now all you can do is nothing! Your surrounded by the rest of the security committee!", Kuyo yells smiling and Moka makes a fist angrily knowing she's to weak to fight them all. One of the members block the door so the students don't get in there way. Then it happened and they all look to see Naruto covered in a dark aura and the seal is starting to disappear.

"I won't allow you to kill them. I won't...", Naruto says and it happens and Naruto has a flash back.

FLASH BACK

a kid Naruto that's 10 years old is running through the woods while its raining with a very worried look on his face.

"Naruko! Where are you!", Naruto yells looking in every direction and feels his sisters yoki and runs to that direction and gets to a clearing.

"Sister are you-", Naruto stops and his eyes widen all the way.

A human has a sword that went through her heart.

"Eheheheh, finally killed you monster. Now it's time for you to go too hell!", the guy says smiling at Naruko and blood starts coming from her mouth.

"Don't touch her!", Naruto yells and punches the guy hard in the face not killing him and sends him back into the ground hard.

"Naruko!", Naruto yells kneeling down to her and wraps his arms around her hugging Naruko.

"I'm sorry, in do sorry for not getting here sooner", Naruto says looking at her sadly.

"Hey brother, did we... Did we find our parents yet?", Naruko says weakly.

"... No but we're so close I can feel it, we'll have that family you always wanted, I'll make that dream become reality. I'll get you help", Naruto says and she shakes her head shocking him.

"Brother, I can't see you anymore. All I see is darkness, is it night time", Naruko says with lifeless eyes and a smile.

"... Yeah, it is but we'll stay up together forever not sleeping", Naruto says with tears in his eyes and not wanting to except the truth. Naruto hugs her closer to him not looking at her face.

"Um, Naruto...", Naruko says weakly with her eyes half opened.

"Yes...", Naruto says not letting her go.

"I love you", Naruko says and tears start to fall from Naruto's eyes.

"Big brother loves you too Naruko, very much", Naruto says tears falling from his eyes.

"Brother, please drink my blood", Naruko says shocking Naruto to the core.

"Please, my final wish is to become one with big brother again, please...", Naruko says closing her eyes and stops moving with her arms falling to her side. Naruto's eyes widen all the way and the tears won't stop.

"Naruko? Naruko!... NARUKOOOOO!", Naruto yells looking at her and hugs her closer.

"Hey I think I heard yelling from this way! I think we found the two monsters", someone yells and Naruto hears people coming towards him.

"I... I a always wanted to be with you forever, your all I have left in this world...", Naruto says and makes a fist angrily.

"I will become one with Naruko, and we'll both see the future together and have a happy family", Naruto thinks and shows his fangs and bites Naruko's neck. Unknown to him Naruko is still alive and she smiles.

"What is this, why do I feel strange like, I'm regaining something I lost?", Naruto thinks drinking all of her blood with his eyes closed.

"I found the monster!", a human yells holding a gun and a mob of humans arrive holding weapons.

"Ahh look we killed his little sister and now he's devouring her! See that prices he's a monster!", a human yells and they all feel two sinister yoki awaken inside Naruto all the way. Naruto takes his fangs out of Naruko and lays her on the ground.

AKATSUKI THEME

"Your right, I'm nothing but a monster from hell", Naruto says standing and his eyes turn to blood red vampire eyes. Naruto grabs his head feeling his power growing from devouring his other half becoming complete. Ten tails come from Naruto shocking all of them.

"I'm... I'm... IM A MONSTER!", Naruto yells and charges the ground creates cracks from Naruto running.

"Die monster!", a guy yells pulling his sword back and before he could do anything, Naruto's right hand punched a hole through him and rips out his heart crushing it and splattering blood all over his face. Naruto is smiling sinisterly. A guy stumbled back in fear and Naruto picks up the dead humans sword and walks over to the guy who's on his butt trying to crawl away backwards.

"Please don't do it!", the guy yells with tears in his eyes. Three humans behind Naruto are running towards him holding pitch forks and before they could hit, Naruto's tails move fast ruling through there chest and they just hang. Naruto stabs the guy through the heart enjoying the pain he's causing to them.

"What the hell is he?!", a guy yells.

"I don't know?! AHHHH", The guy yells from a sword being thrown through his chest making him fall backwards. There's staring at there friend in shock which turns to fear, the two guys in front turns to see Naruto in the air between them and grabs both by there heads then smashes them the ground with there blood and brains coming out.

"He's a monster! No a demon!", another said before Naruto runs at him and punches him hard sending the guy too the ground making big cracks. Naruto knees the guy in the stomach and grabs him by the head.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GRAAAA!", Naruto roars and punches the guy breaking his nose and jaw.

"RAAAAAAAWGHHHGGHHHHHH!", Naruto roars and begins roping off body parts and roping organs out freaking them all out. Naruto rios the head off and they all stop in fear.

"What... What kind of demon is he?", a guy says fearfully and Naruto stands and turns to then with that while.

"DIE!", Naruto yells smiling and you could here yells of pain and misery.

10 MINUTES LATER

Naruto is standing in a pool of blood smiling.

"This world is truly hell", Naruto says and looks at his hands that's covered in blood then looks at all the dead people he killed.

"I... I did this... I'm just a monster", Naruto says to himself and looks at Naruko and holds her in his arms.

"I'm sorry Naruko... Im so sorry...", Naruto says crying holding his dead sister.

THEME END

The hole time Naruto is watching in shock.

"Brother...", someone says and Naruto appears in a white void she he turns slowly seeing and older Naruko smiling at him, Naruto looks away.

"Don't come near me. I killed those humans acting like a monster. I should just kill myself to atone for my sins. I even got you killed...", Naruto says and Naruko suddenly hugs him,

"I could never hate big brother", Naruko says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way and tears appear at his eyes.

"you may have the blood of a monster and demon. But never forget, I will always love you, forever and ever", Naruko says and Naruto begins crying and all his memories are returning. All of them with his sister. They were always together.

"Me and Naruto will always be together. We are the sage person now", Naruko says smiling at her brother.

FLASH BACK/MINDSCAPE END

Naruto is currently crying at what happened in his past and his sister saying she will always love him. They all see the hole where Naruto's heart is supposed to be starts regenerating. A heart appears shocking them and the wound closes.

"I finally remembered, now there's nothing that will stop me", Naruto says thing his eyes and the seal finally breaks and disappears. They all feel two sinister Yoki's and Naruto is enveloped by a red and black aura. Everyone shields themselves from the intense yoki being released fully.

"I can finally forgive myself for what I did! I have nothing holding me back!", Naruto yells and ten tails come from Naruto, his teeth become longer and his eyes become that of a vampires.

The safety committee members take a step back in fear while Kuyo is unable to move.

"W-What the hell is he? What is this yoki I'm feeling?!", Kuyo thinks shocked and Naruto just starts to stretch and then stands up straight.

"Now shall we begin", Naruto says smiling giving a bring it on movement with his hand.

WHERE THE HEADMASTER IS

"So it's finally happened. The seal finally shattered and he's regained everything", Tenmei says watching it all from a at the highest building without being noticed. Unknown to them another is watching.

"That's my boy, the power of the queen of all demons and the strongest vampire that ever existed flows through his veins. It will be a problem if I can't get him to join me", he says smiling with a cigaret in his mouth watching.

NEXT CHAPTER, NARUTO VS THE SAFETY COMMITTEE. LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 14

"Come!", Naruto says and the members takes steps back fearfully. But Kuyo releases his yoki snapping them out of it and all the security members transform making Naruto smile.

One of them is a giant Frankenstein monster and he runs at Naruto with his fist pulled back.

"Fine you go first", Naruto says smiling and the monster swings at Naruto but he catches it with just his left have.

"Now, ILL SHOW YOU!", Naruto yells and faster then the monster could move he jumps in the air then grabs the monster by his head and slams him into the roof hard sending him through it. The students in the building move out if the way and are shocked seeing one of the stronger security members beaten.

One by one there all charging at Naruto who just watches on boredom. Naruto looks to his right seeing a cyclops running at him and he moves fast towards the monster and grabs the monsters foot and starts to swing him around hitting the students and then throws him off the building.

The golem behind Naruto has both hands raised she about to bring them down but Naruto turns and punches him in the stomach making him about if blood and goes skidding then falls of the building. A string of web heads for Naruto and he catches it. Naruto looks to his left see who shot that at him and it was Keito.

"I hate spiders", Naruto says and with just one hand starts swinging her by the web and and throws her hi in the air and luckily she lands in the pool.

Two Werewolf's behind Naruto appear she throw and punch but were countered easily by Naruto's tails slam into them sending them sliding away. One of them get back up but was kneed hard in the stomach. The other werewolf swings his claw at Naruto but catches it without looking.

"I can see you all without even looking, it's useless", Naruto says and swings his fist slamming into the Werewolf's face sending him flying into a tree.

An ogre is running at Naruto but he just back hands it into the talk building. Everyone is watching in shock at how he's beating them. Naruto looks to see the three lizard men running at Naruto and he just focuses that sinister yoki on them and they pass him falling to the ground kicked out.

"Disappointing", Naruto says and looks at the other members who back away. Naruto smiles at this.

"I won't allow this!", Kuyo yells sending a blast of blue flames at Naruto but his tails move in front of him making a shield and the ball of fire hits making an explosion. Kuyo smiles but Naruto runs out of the smoke with his tails steaming and his right arm extended.

"Lariat!", Naruto yells and his right arm slames into Kuyo sending him crashing flying off the roof and Naruto speeds after him. Before Kuyo hit the ground, Naruto appears above him with his left fist pulled back making Kuyo's eyes sudden and he slams his fist into Kuyo's stomach making him spit out blood and makes a creator. Naruto does a back flip and the students begin pouring outside the building wanting to see what's going on. There sucked seeing Naruto's monster form.

"Get him!", Kuyo yells and Naruto sees two werewolves charging at him.

"Too slow", Naruto says with boths arms extended and Naruto charges making both Werewolf's eyes widen not having enough time to dodge.

"Double Lariat!", Naruto yells with both arms ranking into them sending the Werewolf's crashing through the windows of the school.

"Don't mock me!", the Frankenstein monster yells covered in injuries and bleeding behind Naruto and swings his fist but Naruto turns swinging his own and the impact makes the people close start to skid away.

"Your not at my level", Naruto says and puts his full power into the right arm and pushes the monster back making him fall on his back. Naruto grabs the monsters foot and looks at the cyclops am running towards him and swings the monster and he slams into the cyclops sending them crashing into the ground. Everyone is shocked not uttering a word.

"Die!", Kuyo yells behind Naruto but spins and delivers a powerful kick to Kuyo sending him spinning and crashes into the ground.

"You said I was a human, right? EXPLAIN MY FORM TO EVERYONE THEN, YOU LIED! YOUR LYING ABOUT TSUKUNE BEING A HUMAN AS WELL! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT THAT HE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO TRANSFORM AND SO WHAT IF HE'S HALF HUMAN!", Naruto yells lying and the people hear him. Kuyo's eyes widen knowing what he's trying to do.

"He's lying! Don't listen to him! The Tsukune Aono person is human!", Kuyo says and the students start to listen to Naruto.

"No! You've been pushing us all around all time and we're sick of it!", a student yells and Kuyo glares at him.

"Then die trash!", Kuyo yells and was about to send a blast of flames with his right hand. Naruto's eyes widen and makes a fist with his left hand then a seee through white ball covers it but before Naruto could swing, someone catches his left hand and Kuyo's right hand.

"Why you litt-", Kuyo stops cold and looks at the one who stopped him. It was the headmaster, Tenmei Mikogami and he has a serious look in his face. Everyone sees the holy locks on his body.

"H-Headmaster, what are-", Kuyo is cut off by Tenmei slamming his fist into Kuyo's face sending him flying through the school and flys out the other end then hits a tree which the tree fall. Kuyo is currently knocked out.

Everyone is currently shocked at the headmaster interfering. The injured safety committee arrive and stop fearfully looking at the headmaster glaring at them.

"Headmaster", one of them says shocked.

"I will only say this once, the Public Safety Committee is here by shut down. Anyone who causes another problem will be dealt with, by me personally. Do you understand", Tenmei says and they swallow.

"I said... DO YOU UNDERSTAND!", Tenmei yells releasing some of his monster energy scaring everyone.

"Yes sir!", they yell fearfully.

"Then Get back to class, all of you!", Tenmei yells looking at them and they all start to run back to class.

"Miss Nekonome", Tenmei says and she stops and turns to him.

"Please get the nurses and help miss Akashiya. She must be hurt once she out the Rosario back on", Tenmei Sara and she nods.

"Yes director", Nekonome says and begins heading for the nurses office.

"Tenmei-", Naruto stops from Tenmei ruffling his hair with a smile.

"Don't worry, just go to the others and see how there doing", Tenmei says and he nods then begins running. Tenmei stares at the retreating Naruto.

"That technique...", Tenmei think remembering that white see through ball covering Naruto's fist.

"That was without a doubt, "Heaven's Shock Wave", that technique is stronger then "Hougetsu Jigen-Tou". If I haven't stopped him, he would have killed Kuyo, destroyed the school and put the students in danger. Being Kushina's son he was born with that technique", Tenmei thinks never guessing he had that terrifying ability like his mother had.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently walking with Ikaros when they enter the room seeing that the girls trying to kiss Tsukune and Naruto signs at this.

"You've got to be kidding me", Naruto says signing.

OUTSIDE IN THE WOODS

"He's not at the three dark lords yet but he's getting there. Eheheheh, this is getting interesting. I better return, don't want to keep the others waiting", He says and begins walking away. Unknown to him, Naruto carries the, "Heavens Shock Wave" technique.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter and now I'll be starting rosario vampire season 2 manga version. Also I read a guest message and he brings up a good point, so I'll explain a little about Naruto's family.

Chapter 15

ONE YEAR LATER AFTER ALL THE CRAZINESS AT YOUKAI ACADEMY.

Naruto is currently walking with Ikaros. During the year Ikaros made a watermelon garden, it was weird but Naruto excepted it. Ikaros is holding one of her favorite watermelons.

Naruto and Ikaros see Yukari hitting a student in the head with a hammer (that's new) knocking the guy out.

"What the hell did I miss?", Naruto thinks watching the strange scene unfold.

"Also, we'll have to decline your flirting. Moka's already... Declared Tsukune Aono as the man fit to be her future lover! But I don't know about inner Moka?", Yukari says making Moka blush redder then a tomato. Naruto cracks a smile at this.?

"Tsukune isn't my lover!", Moka says embarrass shaking Yukari who only laughs.

"I said it so the flirting would stop", Yukari says but Moka shakes her head.

"And what if he heard you say that?!", Moka yells at Yukari not wanting Tsukune to find out.

"... Huh? Moka?", Tsukune says gaining there attention.

"Ts.,,.. Tsukune?!", Moka says shocked and embarrassed hoping he didn't hear that.

"...Tsukune, did you hear the conversation?", Moka says walking towards Tsukune who blinks in surprise.

"Conversation?", Tsukune says not hearing it.

"Er, well, its nothing, just forget about it, Tsukune", Moka says and fixes her hair. Suddenly Kurumu appears and hugs Tsukune.

"It's been so long, Tsukune", Kurumu says happily and begins chocking Tsukune with her breasts.

"Master, he will die if age continues to do that", Ikaros says and Naruto nods while signing.

"Lets just watch and see-", Naruto is cut off by an ice Kunai hitting Kurumu's forehead with blood comeing out.

"Ikaros", Naruto says and Ikaris nods and takes out a first aid then walks to Kurumu taking out the Kunai and sealing the hole in her head.

"Kurumu... I won't let you get that close to Tsukune", Mizore says hiding in a bush for some reason.

"It's been so long, Tsukune...", Mizore says while holding another Kunai.

"I'm guessing she was hiding there before school started", Naruto says and Yukari nods at that.

"She is Tsukune's stalker", Yukari says and the knocked out guy is shocked.

"How... How dud a cretin like Tsukune get so many girls?!", the guy says shocked

"Well, for one he's doesn't hit on girls everywhere he looks", Naruto says and yawns tiredly.

"How dare you hinder Tsukune and my reunion. I'll kill you", Kirumu says with her nails extending.

"I'll show you, boob-woman, and everyone else, the bond between me a Tsukune", Mizore says with her hands becoming ice claws.

"Ok, this is gonna turn to blood shed, Tsukune do something before someone dies!", Naruto says looking at Tsukune who points to himself and Naruto nods.

"Yes you idiot! There fighting over you aren't that, do something!", Naruto says.

"Why can't you!", Taukune says bringing up a good point since Naruto has powers.

"I don't feel like it", Naruto says and they hear a squash sound and turn to see Mizore and Kurumu excitedly hitting Ikaros's watermelon. Both girls start sweating when Ikaros enters Uranus queen mode.

"Die!", Ikaros yells firing projectiles at the girls who begin running.

1 HOUR LATER IN CLASS

Both Mizore and Kurumu are covered in bruises from Ikaros beating them up. She was pissed and lets just say of you destroy her watermelon garden, she might start a world war.

"Yes, everyone! It's been such a long time. I'm this class's home room teacher, Nekononr Shizuka. When the school opens tomorrow, you'll all be 2nd years! First off, welcome back to this lovely school of Youkai!", Nekomone says happily and the students celebrate and a few enter there true form. Naruto's black eyes turn to his red vampire eyes and he smiles, glad to be back and his eyes turn back.

"Currently, the humans are trying to control this world that is, we allow the humans to coexist along dude our beautiful selvesz this school is here to teach us how to coexist with them. The foundation of coexisting with the humans is to disguise ourselves! Everyone at the academy certainly can take the human shape, so please live your daily lives in them", Nekonome says smiling with her cat tail switching bank and forth.

2 MINUTES LATER

"This year, Taukune and I will be in the same class! Yahoo! Is this destiny? Everyone's together in this class, this destiny is to good to be true!", Kurumu says happily and Naruto just blinks.

"Or it could be that I asked Tenmei to put us in the same class?", Naruto says and Kurumu laughs a little and runs the back of her head sheepishly.

"We all fount out about Tsukune's true form at the same time. If the headmaster found out...", Mizore says thinking that the reason why he allowed them to be in the same class.

"The point is, we'll protect you alright! Leave it to us!", Kurumu says and squeezes his face in her breasts again. Tsukune starts to turn blue but she finally lets go giving him air.

"Hey, wanna go explore the school? It's soooo much fun", Kurumu says smiling.

"Yeah, I found designs of putting an Xbox 360 in Tenmei's office and a 65 inch plasma wide screen tv. He's using the schools money to do-he's right behind me isn't he?", Naruto says and behind Naruto is the headmaster staring at him.

Naruto swallows and turns to Tenmei.

"Follow me to my office now, Naruto", Tenmei says and begins walking to the room with Naruto following.

AT THE HEADMASTERS OFFICE

Naruti sits on the opposite side if the desk and true to his word there was a plasma tv and a Xbox 360.

"So this is what your going to do instead of doing paperwork?", Naruto says and Tenmei just chuckles.

"Paper work is hell, you'll understand in the future", Tenmei says smirking making Naruto feel uncomfortable.

"You remind me of her", Tenmei says surprising Naruto.

"Who?", Naruto says and Tenmei turns a picture if a red headed woman.

"Kushina, your mother", Tenmei says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way and takes the photo in his hands looking at the photo with wide eyes.

"She's my mother", Naruto says shocked at this and Tenmei nods.

"What was she?", Naruto says and Tenmei looks out the window. Naruto puts the photo back.

"What was she?!", Naruto says standing up and slamming his hands on the table.

"She was the queen of all demons, the strongest demon ever born, Ten Tails. But she's gone now", Tenmei says and his eyes widen when Naruto transforms into his monster form.

"How did she die", Naruto says and Tenmei doesn't answer.

"Tell me, now", Naruto said releasing his sinister Yoki but it was stopped by Tenmei releasing his Yoki.

"There was one time where she is weakened drastically, one time", Tenmei says surprising Naruto.

"What?", Naruto says.

"Child birth", Tenmei says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way shocked to the core.

"During the approximately ten months between when a female demon gets pregnant and gives birth... He powers weaken proportionally as the energy... That is normally used to control her powers is diverted to the growing baby", Tenmei says and Naruto grits his teeth.

"Who killed her, WHO!", Naruto yells and Tenmei shakes his head.

"I don't know, your father never told me", Tenmei says.

"Then who's my father?!", Naruto says and Tenmei doesn't answer.

"The time will come when you meet him, until them I will not say anything", Tenmei says and Naruto makes a fist angrily.

"So he abandoned my and my sister!", Narufo says angrily.

"When you were both baby's he wasn't like what he used to be, he was a caring father. But after the mother died he turned back to the way he was. That village you were at when I found you passed put from killing the people and your dead sister. That village was completely destroyed with everyone in it dead, the yoki that lingered there belonged to your father", Tenmei says surprising Naruto and he looks down.

"So, he killed all the people there child and adult in anger for my sister dieing...", Naruto says and Tenmei looks out the window.

"He has a heart but its hard to understand him, sometimes I wonder how they fell in love with each other when they were the worst of enemies", Tenmei says and Naruto walks to the door with a small smile.

"Thanks, Tenmei", Naruto says and leaves. When Naruto leavs he sees Ikaros standing outside and he smiles at her.

"Master there's a problem", Ikaros says age Naruto blinks in surprise.

WHERE TSUKUNE IS

When they arrive they see a downed Tsukune and inner Moka standing above Taukune. When she see Naruto, she smiles and walks towards him.

"It's been awhile Naruto", Moka says and sees Ikaros. Both glare at each other and Naruto looks between them.

"Ummm, am I missing something?", Naruto says and Moka grabs Naruto's left hand and starts pulling him.

"Lets go somewhere to talk", Moka says but is stopped when Ikaros grabs Naruto's right hand and starts pulling.

"Master will be staying with me", Ikaros says and Naruto begins sweating seeing both girls heads urging against each other and Ikaros enters Uranus queen mode.

"Oh crap and s-class cat fight... Actually this night be good", Naruto thinks but it is ended when they both turn to Naruto.

"Who do you care for more?!", Moka and Ikaros say together and Naruto begins sweating knowing if he answered one of them would be hurt. If he says both then more problems will arise so he has only one choice...

"What do I do...", Naruto thinks and sees something behind both girls and smiles.

"... He look is that Gin peeking in a girls bathroom!", Naruto says and when they looked, true to his word, Gin was taking pictures from a window, Kurumu then attacks Gin beating the hell out of him with the girls in the bathrooms help. When both girls looked back, Naruto was gone.

"Master...", Ikaros says sighing as well as Moka signs.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 16

AFTER CLASS

"Hey guys look at this", Naruto says and both Moka and Kurumu stop fighting over Tsukune and they all look at the board with a note attacked to it.

"Attention 3rd and 4th period has special training. Please meet at the bus stop in front of the school", Ikaros says reading it and Naruto looks to see a small cat head on the note and signs.

"Miss Nekonome", Naruto says signing.

TIMR SKIP

They arrive at some deserted place, trees and forest no buildings at all. The students start to get off the bus.

Tsukune is shocked not saying a word and standing in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell are we?!", Naruto thinks looking around.

"Well then, this is special training. Lets begin the spring fruit hunt!", Nekonome says she the students set up a table and they out a box on it.

"F... Fruit hunt?!", Tsukune says confused at this.

"Please wait a moment, Nekonome sensei! What is this all of a sudden about a fruit hunt?", Tsukune says raising his hand.

"Oh, that's because its in season", Nekonome says and Naruto sweat drops.

"What is?", Naruto says wanting to know why there in the middle of nowhere.

"The forest on this mountain is now in a strawberry she grape season because of that, things like birds have come to eat things like carnivorous plants are preying off them. We above all, deserve sine if nature's blessings. Particularly, a catch like this Monster Dorian!", Nekonome says showing a fruit with mouths on it.

"It's a freak of nature but I don't think nature wants it back now", Naruto says bluntly looking at the messed up.

"Incredibly little amounts of this precious fruit are harvested, since its so difficult just shelling the sweet fragrance of this dark red flesh is making my stomach weaken its so delicious, to come across one is very lucky", Nekonome says and Naruto smells it and even if it looks like crap, it must be good if it smells like that.

"As expected of Youlai fruit right, Moka...", Tsukune stops seeing Moka, Naruto, Ikaros, Kurumu, Mizore, and Yukari eyeing the fruit.

"So tasty...", they says eyeing it.

"No way, that thing?! The hell?!", Tsukune says shocked at the looks on there faces.

"Moka... We'll use this contest to device whoever finds the Dorian will win. The winner will get to eat the Dorian alone with Tsukune, in a lovers conversation", Kurumu says and Tsukune begins sweating.

"I want to participate in this contest too", Mizore says with her lollipop in her mouth and Yukari nods also agreeing.

"The forest is dangerous, so get in groups of no less than 4 and move out. If your worried that bad about getting lost, then don't go. Now your dismissed!", Nekonome says and Naruto, Tsukune, and the girls are looking around in the forest.

"Well I wonder where we should-... Ikaros what are you petting?", Naruto says and the others look to see her letting the Dorian fruit shocking them all.

"I found this crawling on the ground and I picked it up and started petting it, it likes it", Ikaros says.

"Ikaros can I see-", Kurumu is cut off by Ikaros not handing it over already bonding with it making Naruto sweatdrop.

"Oh crap", Naruto thinks knowing what will happen if they try to take that from her. But suddenly the Dorian junks out of Ikaros arms and start moving away from them which they follow.

"That weird? It's like we're being lured", Naruto thinks with narrowed eyes and the plant starts speeding up with Kurumu and Tsukune going ahead after it. Naruto then feels it a spoke in Youkai and Moka starts going ahead.

"Wait guys!", Naruto yells and starts running with Ikaros. When the two get there, they found themselves in a clearing and turn to see Moka holding the Dorian but suddenly big teeth come from the ground shocking the mouth closes eating her and it starts to rise from the ground.

"Meat eating plant, Monster Dorian. This is that things true form... The fruit is used to entice people to fine closer to the trap like the light of the deep sea Angler Fish", Yukari says shocking Kurumu and tears well up in her eyes.

"No... No way... It just completely ate... I was protected...by Moka... MOKA!", Lurumu yells age the monster roars and fires its tendrils at them but they dodge. Naruto grabs Yukari and puts her over his shoulder and dishes another tendril.

"If I attack it I risk hurting Moka and at this rate she will be digested!", Naruto yells and puts Yukario down.

"Why... Why did you save me Moka... It my fault... If I had just worked together with everyone from the beginning, this...", Kurumu says crying.

"We can still make it in time... If we works as a team this, for sure, eveved gone will...", Tsukune says making a fist.

"Tsukune, what are you planning?", Naruto says looking at him and he has eyes full of determination and he runs straight fur the plant which its tendrils wrap around him.

"The crazy son of a bitch, smart move", Naruto says surprising everyone.

"Just watch", Naruto says smiling and the Dorian throws Tsukune in its mouth shocking the girls while Ikaros just watches.

"5...4...3...2...1...and-", Naruto says then the Dorian stops all of a sudden and they hear inner Moka's voice.

"So Naruto... Explain why you ran away?", Moka says and the plants stomach starts bloating up and it explodes showing Moka kicked her way out while holding Tsukune. Moka glares at Naruto who starts to back up but Ikaros stops him and both glare.

"But how...", Kurumu says shocked and Kurumu runs to them. They see Taukune holding into the Rosario.

"Tsukune's answer was to remove my Risario seal from induce that things gut. It's the kid to him that I awkijr she was able to kick out that guys stomach", Moka says and Naruto nods.

"Then... That's why Tsukune purposely key himself get eaten by that monster...", Kurumu says understanding.

"As always... Tsukune does the stupidest things", Naruto says with a smile and they hear the monster getting back up.

"It's getting back up, guess that wasn't enough for a fatal wound", Moka says and Naruto transforms into his hybrid form, talking about the ten tails, long teeth and vampire eyes. Ikaros activates Uranus mode.

"Now shall we", Naruto says and Moka hands Tsukune to Kurumu. Naruto, Ikaros, and Moka face the Dorian which starts to sweat.

"To late to back out, lets kick its ass", Naruto says smiling.

10 SECONDS LATER

The Dorian is on the ground dead after just three attacks.

"Well we got what we cane for now le-", Naruto stops because both girls and glaring at him.

"Uhhhhh, what's wrong?", Naruto say starting to sweat.

"We have a new question for you. Who would you rather date me or Ikaros", Moka says with a light blush as well as Ikaros and Naruto swallows.

"Ummmmmm... Oh look the monsters getting back up", Naruto says sidedly and tries to get away but both girls grab him by the bank of his shirt and bop him on the head.

"No more excuses", Moka says.

"Well, um... Your both nice girls and I can't decide!", Naruto says rubbing the bank of his head then both girls share a glance and smile.

"Who would you rather kiss", Moka says.

"Kiss...", Naruto says and turns and starts rubbing at full speed.

"Hey back here!", Moka yells at Naruto and tackles Naruto and both begin rolling.

"Will you stop-", Naruto stops and blushes because he's on top of Moka. Both are blushing red suddenly a pan appears above Naruto's head and slams down making his head go forward and meet Moka's lips and both blush more. When they separated they just stare at each other.

"Oops", Yukari says and laughs but ducks from a projectile fired from Ikaros who's glaring at Yukari.

"Whoa...", Naruto says and gets off of Moka and helps her up both still blushing.

WHERE TENMEI IS

"Ahahahahahah!", Tenmei laughs at the scene he's seeing.

"If Kushina was alive now she would have been giving Naruto the talk about having a harem", Tenmei says watching the seen with from his tv of both acting uncomfortable, that was Moka's first kiss.

TIME SKIP BACK AT THE BUS

Everyone is eating a Dorian which looks like crap but tastes delicious.

"So sweet and rich", Naruto says liking it but everything war cut short when Tsukune got food poisoning and had to be rushed to the nearest infirmary.

NEXT DAY

Naruto is currently walking with Ikaros through the halls when they here a lot of stuff being broken and smashed. Naruto and Ikaros peak in the class to see some girl trying to kill Moka.

"Come one now and fight serious like we used too!", Kokoa yells and swings the chair at Moka but was caught by Naruto.

"Hey what the big idea-", Kokoa stops from Naruto releasing his yoki making the girl stop in fear.

"You knocked out Tsukune, destroy the class which I have no problem with since I hate math class but attacking one of my friends for no reason. I think I should teach you a lesson", Naruto says focusing his yoki in his fingers and flicks Kokoa in the head sending her back crashing into some desks.

"Wait! My sister! That girl is my sister, so don't hurt her!", Moka says suddenly surprising them.

"He's not gon-", Kokoa is cut off by Naruto bopping her on the head sending her to the ground.

"Like hell I care!", Naruto yells pissed and Kokoa holds her head in pain.

"I just wanted to fight Moka", Kokoa says with tears in her eyes and Naruto starts to sweatdrop.

"... Ok", Naruto says surprising them all.

"Um, master are you sure?", Ikaros says and Naruto gives a "I don't know" look.

"At 3:00 pm you fight your sister now run off before I throw you out the window", Naruto says and she's behind sweating.

"O-Ok!", Kokoa says fearfully and starts to run while Naruto signs.

"Well good luck Moka", Naruto says waving and starts walking away surprising Moka.

"Your not staying to watch?!", Moka says and Naruto shakes his head.

"I promised Ikaros I would help her with her watermelons, sorry but I'm rooting you on", Naruto says and Ikaros starts to drag Naruto wanting helping with her watermelons and to spend time with Naruto.

NEXT DAY

"... Um what the hell is Kokoa chasing Moka with a a spiked ball?", Naruto says seeing Moka being chased.

"She wants to see Inner Moka again", Yukari says and Naruto signs at this but smiles at them getting along.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 17

AT THE CLUB ROOM

When Naruto enters the club room he sees Kokoa about to Kurumu and her bat transforms into a hammer...which lands in get head hard.

"... Ok. That was weird", Naruto says and sees Ikaros playing with a yoyo he got her. She's been really into it lately. Suddenly the door opens up and Yukari comes running in.

"Trouble! Trouble! Serious trouble has occurred desu!", Yukari says and stops seeing Kokoa with a hammer hit against her head.

2 MINUTES LATER

Yukari is at the board showing them the map of the academy and around it.

"It's the street slasher desu. The criminal is still on run and undetected. As shown, students are being attacked all around the school. Right now we know that 12 got badly injured and 3 are missing. Looks like knives are being used for attacks desu. Such a nasty case in the beginning of the semester...", Yukari said.

"It's so noisy outside", Kurumu says looking out the window.

"Why are there students bring attacked? Died the criminal hate them or something?", Naruto says sitting at a seat.

"It is a good topic to write about... Tsukune, lets go interview together", Mizore says wrapping her arms around Tsukune.

"Hey Mizore, don't sneak away!", Kurumu says wrapping her arms around Tsukune's right arm making Taukune feel really uncomfortable.

"This...aren't we looking for the criminal?", Kokoa says suddenly gaining there attention.

"It's not the job of the newspaper club...but why?", Moka says and Kokoa walks to the map.

"...what is this marking on the map?", Kokoa says and Naruto notices it.

"Ah this is the sign if a dungeon", Yukari said.

"Dungeon?", Naruto says confused why there's a dungeon near the school.

"Long ago, thuds who killed people in the school of in human world were jailed in that dungeon. We dine use it shun use and it is in ruin's. however, people say it reeks of evil and is unapproachable...", Kokoa says and Naruto smirks finding where he's hiding at.

"What? Are they saying the criminal is hiding there? Fine make fun, guesswork is not trusted here...", Kurumu says.

"Sone weaklings like you will be beaten even if they find the criminal. Well, just wait there, me and my sister will just solve this problem", Kokoa says and Naruto signs at that.

TIME SKIP AT HEADMASTERS OFFICE

"...what? What happened, Headmaster?", Rubi says entering his office.

"This is an emergency... Get all the students inside. A notorious group of thugs us now in this school. Those thugs had been messing around in the human world. Now they made a bad move and escaped to here", Tenmei said.

"... Then the street slasher is...", Rubi says and Tenmei just smiles.

"It will be big tricks if this is that group. An ordinary student cannot beat them. I wonder if you can...do you want to try?", Tenmei says.

"...if it is your order", Rubi says and Tenmei heads to the door and stops.

"Did you put the seal on Naruto without him knowing?", Tenmei says and Rubi nods.

"Yes, it will hold back most it his power so why did you what that put on him?", Runi says looking at Tenmei who sighs.

"He's awakened an ability last year and its starting to rise. That very ability could destroy the world if mastered", Tenmei says remembering the destruction caused by Kushina.

WHERE NARUTO IS

"Master, something wrong at the dungeon", Ikaros says and Naruto nods. Both are outside looking at the dungeon waiting for Moka, Tsukune, and Kokoa to return.

"Ikaros protect the students here, I'll check it out ok", Naruto says and Ikaros nods and Naruto ruffles her hair and starts heading towards the dungeon feeling Yoki and Naruto speeds up.

2 MINUTES LATER IN THE DUNGEOON

Some monster is heading for a beaten Kokoa who can't get up with a katana ready to kill her

"Seriously, picking on a kid, that's just sad", someone says and Kokoa looks up with tears in her eyes.

"Y...you are...", Kokoa says seeing Naruto in his hybrid form standing in front  
of her.

"Stop, he'll kill you! You aren't strong enough-", Kokoa stops from seeing the monster swing the sword but Naruto caught it in his hand and breaks the sword.

Like my friend says. Know your place!", Naruto says and punches the monster in the stomach hard making him spit up blood and go crashing into the wall shocking Kokoa.

"Well, that was disappointing", Naruto says bored and looks at Kokoa.

"I'm guessing the slasher guy kidnapped Moka and Tsukune", Naruto says annoyed and Kokoa gets up then both start walking deeper in the dungeon and the more deeper they get the more further they get from the school. Behind them a bug is watching them like a video and Naruto noticed it. Then a guy comes from the shadows looking just like Tsukune and Naruto's eyes narrow

"Hey it's ok, I defeated-", the doppelganger stops from Naruto punching him in the stomach.

"You idiot, I know Tsukune far more then you would and he would never say that and never where a monkey suit", Naruto says and punched the guy in the stomach.

"That fast?!", doppelganger says spitting up blood and jumps back holding his stomach in pain.

"And where's the holy lock on your right arm at?", Naruto says raising an eyebrow and the doppelganger glares at Naruto.

"Naruto is this smart?", Kokoa says shocked that he saw through it fast.

Naruto then hears footsteps she turns to see the girls running towards him and see the doppelganger.

"Don't even think about it. He's not Tsukune but something what. Look at his right wrist, there's no holy lock", Naruto says surprising them.

"A doppelganger, where's Tsukune, without him you couldn't copy him", Rubi says and the doppelganger puts a cigaret in his mouth and the doppelganger turns back to normal.

"... Most likely dead. But now he is being watched, by a dangerous person. It is difficult killing with a knife, although circumstances can change that don't you think? Well, with him it is fun, seeing blood remains great. He is probably playing with Tsukune, because he is dense. Maybe it's better that you don't see it", the doppelganger says and Naruto grabs him by the neck and lifts him hit the guy smiles.

"If you come at me one at a time you will fail. Because I am good", the doppelganger says and grabs's Naruto's head and starts transforming looking just like Naruto in his hybrid form.

"With this power, I can't lose", the doppelganger says and kicks Naruto in the face hard sending him crashing into the wall and he punches Naruto in the face as hard as possible and sends him crashing through the wall.

"You hit hard but I used full force in that punch so you won't be getting up so soon. My race is unfit for fighting. That's why in order to become stronger we need contrive. One of those methods is mastering martial arts. I learn fighting techniques by humans who were weaker than me. Karate, Kungfu, boxing... I have in general mastered all martial arts. You guys should also be prepared if your going to attack me in this form", doppelganger says and Kurumu charges.

"Yeah, and so what... We don't have to surrender at all...", Kurumu says and her nails extend then swings her nails at the doppelganger who dodges easily and punched Kurumu in the stomach hard making her spit out blood.

"... Instead of our race being weak at fighting, out specialty is transforming. If I feel like it, I can copy face, frame, and body features. Personality and other features. I can copy everything from another person and so if transform myself into a powerful race, I can become as strong as them. I am a doppelganger, a copy cat race that steals the forms of other races", doppelganger says (never mentioned his name in the manga)

Mizore then charges at the doppelganger and Kurumu still attack.

"There's no way a copy can be stronger than the original!", Kurumu says and both are about to attack.

"... A copy? You don't understand", doppelganger says and blocks both of there attacks while spinning and hitting both in the face.

"Didn't I tell you? I've mastered every martial art there is. So that means I can push this body to its full potential", doppelganger says smiling sucking everyone.

"Impossible he countered attached us both at the same time?!", Mizore thinks shocked getting up.

"Hey... You shouldn't clumsily resist. You two should know with they one hit you don't stand a chance, right? Die", doppelganger says and before the doppelganger could kill Kurumu he was kicked in the face sending him into the wall.

"Ouch, huh? Who are you?", doppelganger says looking at inner Moka and Tsukune runs in the room.

"Tsukune! I'm glad your ok", Kurumu says with tears in her eyes.

Both Tsukune and Moka stand in front of Kurumu facing the doppelganger.

"N... No way this power is the same as a vampires. Sister you really did give him your blood", Kokoa says shocked seeing Tsukune's eyes.

"Not bad... If your here that means... You two defeated Kumocchi easily right?", doppelganger says but they don't say anything.

"Ignoring me huh?... Don't even try it, you two are amateur's compared to me", doppelganger says and both move at him fast surprising the doppelganger and he dodges but his cigaret is destroyed.

"Whoops, there quite fast but", doppelganger thinks and his head grabs Moka's head and copies her abilities while still keeping Naruto's making Moka's eyes widen and both were knocked away by the doppelganger easily.

"I have copied both of your ability's and if in right I can take on a dark lord, do you see now in invinsible", doppelganger says and both change again. Tsukune throws a fast and strong punch but doppelganger catches it and knees Tsukune in the stomach making him spit out blood. Moka throws a kick which the doppelganger catches and throws her against a wall hard.

"You can't beat me its useless, I am the strongest vampire that ever existed and", doppelganger says and when Moka stands up he punches her in the stomach hard making Moka fall to one knee and looks angrily at the doppelganger that copied both Naruto's and Moka's power.

The doppelganger then drakes the combined power of the Yoki but stops feeling the yoki start taking form into the beasts making the doppelganger's eyes widen in fear and stops releasing the yoki while taking a few deep breaths.

"That was scary, seeks that Naruto fellow has some dangerous Yoki but who cares", doppelganger says and Kokoa is running at him holding her spiked ball hammer.

"How filthy! You can never beat my sister!", Kokoa yells but with just one move sent Kokoa flying back into the ground hard and moves fast at Kurumu and Mizore kicking them in there faces hard.

"Do you see. I'm stronger then all of you! Ahahahah! Now its time to kill you Moka", doppelganger says walking towards her and flattens his hand and then sends it fast at Moka but before it could hit. Someone gets in front of it aviv king everyone. The hand rios through the persons chest surprising the doppelganger. The one who blocked it was Ikaros who spits out blood. The doppelganger pulls his hand out of Ikaros making her fall to her knees. Naruto sits up from the rubble and his eyes widen all the way seeing it.

"Ikaros!", Moka yells shocked at Ikaros protecting her.

"Master, would be sad of you died", Ikaros says spitting out blood.

"That's pathetic, you just wasted your life like that. Well it's time for you to die-", the doppelganger stops feeling a very dangerous and sinister yoki behind him. The doppelganger turns slowly seeing Naruto who has blood coming from his head.

Everyone stops cold and Naruto's hair is covering his eyes. When Naruto looks up, thru see pure rage in his eyes and the doppelganger's eyes widen in fear and Naruto pulls his right hand back with a white see through ball forming on it and swings his hand slamming into the doppelganger's side. Suddenly cracks form in the air where Naruto slammed his fist and the entire dungeon starts having huge cracks and it starts to collapse. The doppelganger spits out a lot of blood.

"We have to get out of here! This place is going to collapse!", Rubi yells but Naruto isn't listening and more cracks form in the air. The doppelganger is sent crashing through the wall dead from the attack.

Naruto runs to Ikaros and picks her up bridal style.

"Lets move!", Naruto says and they nod which they all start running and once they get out of there the entire dungeon. collapses.

"It wasn't at full power but he destroyed the dungeon, if it was at full power then even the school", Rubi thinks and remembers what Tenmei said. Naruto has the power to destroy the world if mastered.

"Ikaros", Naruto says worriedly and lays her on the ground. Both Rubi and Yukari run to Ikaros and use there healing spells to heal Ikaros but after a little while Ikaros behind to heal by herself.

"Healing at 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, 100%", Ikaros says and sits up healed and Naruto hugs her.

"I thought I lost you...", Naruto says and Moka walks up to Ikaros.

"Thank you fir saving me but you shouldn't have done that", Moka says but she shakes her head.

"No, I wanted to. You are my friend after all", Ikaros says with a smile and they all smile at this.

Rubi looks to see the seal on Naruto was destroyed completely making her eyes widen.

"So destructive", Rubi says shocked looking at the entire dungeon beneath the ground that collapsed.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also read Zero The Uchiha, a fanfic I made involving an OC that's Obito's twin brother. Also sorry of this chapter wasn't as good as the others, I just saw the final chapter of rosario vampire in raw and it was sad.

Chapter 18

FAIRY TAIL AIR SHIP FORTESS

Orochimaru is smiling while currently sitting down across from Gyokuro.

"So, you thought of a way to stop your masters creation?", Gyokuro says and Orochimaru just smiles.

"Don't worry, it's already begun, Ikaros will be eliminated as well as her master", Orochimaru says smiling darkly.

AT THE BUS

"So... Where going to where Mizore lives?", Naruti says sitting in the bus she Rubi nods. There all currently in a tunnel riding to Mizore's home.

"The director says that they were in the middle if adjusting the barrier and then the gear went up so much. It seems like its gonna take 2 or 3 says to get it back to the proper temperature.

"So then fir that time we'll be with you folks Mozore? Thank god", Kurumu says.

"Snow girl land is probably nice and cool too", Yukari said and Mizore smiles at that.

"But what's with the change? You'd normally be happy with just Tsukune but you invited all of us. It's surprising is it gonna start snowing next?", Kurumu says smiling.

"Hee, hee, I can see it now... We're almost at our destination", the bus driver says.

"Sweet-", Yukari stops when there hit by a blizzard and the bus driver lets them off.

"Heehee... Take care now", he says she drives away fast leaving them in the middle of nowhere.

"It's cold!", the girls and Tsukune yell while Ikaros and Naruto are hugging to keep warm and Ikaro's wings are wrapped around him.

"We're gonna freeze to death! Extremes! How come it has to be bilking hit it freezing cold?!", Moka says.

"This place is our destination?!", Tsukune says freezing cold.

"Just like the Youkai academy is kept at autumn temperature all year, here the greater part if the year is winter. It's ok,.. Once we get to my home the wind will stop and the temperature will ease up. It's this way... Stick close so you don't get Seperated", Mizore says leading them through the blizzard.

"Hey...are you scheming something? Mizore", Kurumu says suddenly.

"... Hm? Why?", Mizore says looking at her and Naruti raises and eyebrow whine Ikaros is still holding onto Naruto.

"This is too nice for you . You're being so well behaved that its weird", Kurumu sits but Mizore just smiles and the blizzard stops.

"... I don't cage really what you're thinking... But I wanted to show you guys this view, that was my original plan actually", Mizore says and when they get there. They se the beautiful village and Rubi behind sweating even in the cold.

"If he uses heaves chock wave here, he'll annihilate the entire village?!", Rubi thinks worriedly.

TINE SKIP AT THE VILLAGE

"Welcome I've been waiting for you", Mizore's mom says with two other show women behind her.

"Wait, isn't that Tsurara, Mizote's mom?", Naruto says and she nods smiling.

"Yes", Tsurara says.

"Well what you think of this place?", Tsurara said.

"It's quite nice", Naruto says looking around.

"Most of the buildings are made of ice... Because of the barrier the sky is always aurora", Tsurara says and looks at Tsurara with a snake smile.

"But... In this beautiful land we are also concerned with a declining birth rate. Compared to the scale of this land there is also the side if declining population. We will have to have you and Mizore start making children soon", Tsurara says suddenly making Naruto's mouth drop at this and Moka blushes while Ikaros tilts her head.

"Well, this is gonna be a long and weird day", Naruto says.

AT NIGHT

Naruto is currently sleeping in his bed when he wakes up and notices that Ikaros isn't with him.

OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE

"Where is she? I can feel she's close but can't see her?", Naruto thinks looking around but its hard trying to see through the blizzard. Naruto makes out Ikaros who's currently walking towards him.

"Ikaros! Where have you been!", Naruto yells at her worriedly.

"Sorry master, I was busy", Ikaros says and Naruto signs and is about to walk back with Ikaros when she hugs him from behind. Ikaro's wings wrap around Naruto surprising him and starts to blush and the blizzard finally dies s  
down making it clearer to see. But what he saw shocked Naruto. Ikaros was on the snow covered in blood and her wings messed up.

"Ikaro-", Naruto is stopped by the Ikaros's hand ripping through the back and goes through his chest making Naruto spit out blood. Naruto turns slowly to the Ikaros that's hand ripped through his chest.

"Fool!", Orochimaru says inside fairy tail watching the video through evil Ikaros's eyes. Evil Ikaros then smashes Naruto's head to the ground hard making Naruto spit out more blood.

"Even if I increase the output to a level greater than what Ikaro's variable wing core possesses... Once the power output exceeds a certain point, the Angeloids body becomes unstable... If that's the case... Isn't this incomplete core more than enough? To creat... A Uruanus Queen!", Orochimaru says to himself smiling darkly at his creation.

Evil Ikaros's wings turn black. Her entire appearance changed. Look up Sora No Otoshomono Wiki Melan character.

"Eheheheh ahahahahahahahah! That's is Tactical Angeloid Type Theta! Ikaros Melan!", Orochimaru says loudly watching this.

"Variable type wing safety: release. Uranus Queen Mode... Activate", Melan says. Naruto spits out blood.

"A black Uranus Queen? But who cares!", Naruto yells angrily and transforms into his hybrid form and kicks Melan away. Naruto gets up with blood coming from his mouth and he starts healing. Naruto loves fast at Melan but she uses Aegis. Naruto attack was stopped by the shield.

"DON'T MESS WITH ME!", Naruto yells bringing his right fist back and the white see through ball covers it again making Orochimaru's eyes widen never seeing that before. Naruto punches the shield again and breaks through it but before the true power if the attack could activate. Melan has Apollo ready and dividing all her power in it planning on wiping Naruto and Ikaros out making Naruto's eyes widen. But when Melan fires the arrow, somehow Ikaros appeared in front of Naruto getting his by the arrow making Naruto's eyes widen.

"Aegis, Deploy", Ikaros says and a shield forms around her and Melan.

"I'm sorry master...", Ikaros says making Naruto's eyes widen.

"IKAROS!", Naruto yells and the arrow explodes consuming both Ikaros and Melan and the sphere glows brightly making the people in the snow village see it and then the sphere explodes. Both Ikaros and Melan fall to the ground and Naruto runs to grave very weak Ikaros and holds her up.

"V-Variable Wing System completely destroyed... System Damage 97%... Self restoration program... Completely inoperable... Restoration... Impossible...", Ikaros days and Naruto has tears in his eyes but his eyes widen all the way. Behind him are 10 other Ikaros Melan's.

"What?!", Naruto says shocked and one of the Melan's slam the knee into Naruto's stomach hard making him fall to his knees. Naruto looks at the Melan that are in Uranus Queen Mode.

"10 S-Class monsters?!", Naruto thinks thinks of something.

"Pandora...", Naruto thinks and looks back at Ikaros and helps her sit up.

"Please Ikaros, use Pandora... Don't die... That's an order", Naruto says to her and kisses her on the lips confusing Orochimaru.

"What is he plan-", Orochimaru is cut off seeing a blinding light.

"Don't tell me?!", Orochimaru thinks shocked remembering his masters words.

"When I created Ikaros, he was deeply conflicted by one thing. If they are to be nothing more than caged birds, then I at least wanted to give them hearts, so I have her Pandora, I buried it under many layers of protection, so or would give them nothing more than emotions. Ikaros will destroy those barriers... And will evolve to the level of a Dark Lord", Hiruzen says to Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's eyes widen remembering what Hiruzen said.

"Damn you... Damn you, Damn you, DAMN YOU! NARUTO!", Orochimaru yells enraged that his plan failed.

"Restarting... Systems confirmed... All red. Self evolution program... Pandora activated. Type Alpha: Ikaros, Version 2. Activated", Ikaros says changing.

"Type Alpha: Ikaros Version 2. Activated", Ikaros says. Her form is hard to explain but look up on wiki Ikaros in pandora mode.

"Damn you... DON'T FALTER! THERE'S ONLY ONE OF HER! SHOOT HER DOWN!", Orochimaru yells and all of them fire Artemis but they were blocked by Aegis version 2.

"Adjusting", Ikaros says and the artemis's are fired BAVK hitting the Melan's.

"Dual variable wing. Beginning power on self test. Condition good. Beginning variable armor test. Mode 2: close combat", Melan says dodging an attack from Melan easily.

"Armor reduced by 42% ! Maxium rotational speed increased by 372%! Accelerating. Accelerating. Accelerating. Accelerating. Accelerating", Ikaros says sending a barrage of attacks at Melan and punches right through her sending her too the ground.

"Power on self tests compete. Initiating... Normal, operation...", Ikaros says and looks at the injured Naruto laying on the ground.

"Masters life is not in danger but... Who did this... To master?", IkRos says and the Melan's starts backing away slowly.

"Was it you...?", Ikaros says looking at them all dangerously and then Ikaros releases even more power.

"Output increasing! 400...500... Ready to fire Artemis 2! HOW DARE YOU... DO THAT... TO MASTER!", Ikaros yells angerd and unleashes fast beams like Darkseids omega beam from DC universe. The beams hit all the Melan's hard making explosions shocking Orochimaru.

"Enemy forces... Annihilated...", Ikaros says and the Melan's fall to the ground destroyed.

Naruto stands up and the wounds he has are already healing.

"Ikaros", Naruto says and sees her crying.

"Im sorrys start for not telling you that the Melan's were here. I didn't want you to get hurt so I took them all on and lost", Ikaros says and Naruto hugs Ikaros surprising her.

"It's ok, don't cry. Everything will be ok", Naruto says and Ikaros nods crying and turns back to normal.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 19

AT TSURARA HOUSE

"So... What the hell happened while we were gone?!", Naruto says angrily tsurara signs.

"Mizore was abducted and it was arranged by the "Snow Priestess". The snow priestess just contacted me. She says Mizore is under her custody there and that everything is fine", tsurara says and Naruto raises an eyebrow.

"Explain to be why she was under her custody?!", Naruto says annoyed at this.

"Well, when I asked her about it... She said, "The boy who was with her had taken her clothes off and was attacking her".", tsurara says and Naruto looks at Tsukune.

"Wow, I never knew you had the guys to try and rape Mizore", Naruto says bluntly while the other girls get angry.

"Wwwwwwhatt! So she's taking about Tsukune!", Kurumu yells.

"What the hell were you thinking Tsukune?!", Moka yells.

"Wait... It's really hard to explain...", Tsukune says sweating.

"Eheheheh...will you be kind enough to explain it to the mother as well", tsurara says behind Tsukune scaring him.

"Anyway... How far did you go with Mizore? You did it? You didn't do it?", tsurara says smirking and Naruto sighs at this.

"You say "anyway" and ask something like that?! I didn't do it! I swear to god I didn't!", Tsukune yells shocking tsurara.

"You didn't do it?! Why won't you do it you coward?!", tsurara says with a shocked look.

"Wwwwwwhhhhhaaaaaatttttt?! I'm sorry!", Tsukune yells scared for his life.

"Sheesh... To bad you're still so innocent Tsukune!", tsurara says and behind thinking why the snow priestess took Mizore.

TIME SKIP

"WTF?! Marriage partners are decided by prophecy?! That's fucking stupid!", Naruto yells annoyed at what tsurara told them.

"Everyone in this land has done it and this is a secret that only us adults know about. The "Flower Offering" that is taking place tomorrow itself is a ceremony for the Priestess to give her prophecy", tsurara says and Naruto stands up suddenly.

"Which way does the Priestess live?", Naruto says bluntly confusing tsurara.

"Um it's the big building of ice, why are-", she is cut off by Naruto walking to the door.

"I'm gonna pay the snow priestess a visit, anyone want to join me?", Naruto says and Kurumu slams her hands ok the table.

"Whatever the reason, what she did was nothing short of betrayal... Their laws and stuff... Like they have anything to do with us! So she has to make it up to us and until then there's no way I'm going to let her enjoy her cushy married life here", Kurumu says and Naruto smiles while Kurumu, Moka, and Yukari head for the door.

"I'm brining Mizote back to school with us by force if necessary", Kurumu days passing Naruto.

"... She just showed me off... Oh hell no! Ikaros, lets go!", Naruto says.

"Wait", tsurara says stoping them.

"The priestess shrine is large and the security is tight. If you want to get in you'll need a solid plan of attack... First of all we'll decide you into two squads, there is a "diversion squad" and a "covert squad" most likely Mizore is in the east wings guest rooms and so, the division squad will first go to the opposite west wing and make a big commotion. The security will focus in west wing, she the covert squad will then skip by into the west wing and rescue Mizore. The division squad can simply Meir there Escanor through western exits. Please try and memorize the map", tsurara says showing then a map of the building the moves her book shelf showing a bunch of guns.

"And you'll also need weapons won't you", tsurara says and Naruto begins sweating.

"Explain why you have all those guns?! Are you part of the military?", Naruto says and tsurara just reloads a gun smiling.

"Oh this is a collection. I'm a real arms maniac, I used to dream of being a spy", tsurara says and Naruto sweatdrops.

"Something tells me you would have been a badass spy", Naruto says.

"You'll execute the plan tommorow... You should probably take advantage of the ceremony they'll be having, if you do so you'll be able to get in easily", tsurara says smiling at Naruto and Taukune creepily.

TIME SKIP

"I hate my life", Naruto says dressed up as a snow woman along with Tsukune.

"Only girls are allowed to participate in the ceremony. It's ok! You two have lovely skin, so if you put in some makeup you'd look really pretty", tsurara says and Kurumu hugs Tsukune.

"Won't this be considered betrayal for helping us?", Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

"... Actually, in was contacted again by the snow priestess a little while ago... It seems there found him. Mizore's partner", tsurara says shocking them.

"From tomorrow they're going to take her to him and start her bridal training. I also... Don't understand the Priestess anymore and this tine, its unnatural bike the orders came so suddenly, there is so dining behind this she I can't just believe her. Tsukune... As a mother, I still wish for my daughters happiness more than anyone else. Right now, that daughter is probably in the shrine crying, alone and confused. What she need right now is probably not laws and prophecies... Tsukune and everybody, I'll leave Mizore in your hands ok?", tsurara says and they nod.

NEXT DAY AT THE BUILDING

Naruto, Tsukune, Yukari, and Kurumu are running up steps while at the bottom Ikaros is kicking a lot of ass with the other girls.

They all run in a open part of the building.

"Thanks to Moka's team this area is deserted. I've memorized the map perfectly. If we keep going we'll reach the guest rooms soon...", Yukari says but Naruto stops all of a sudden getting a weird feeling and turns to see a man walking towards them. Naruto throws off the disguise and looks behind them.

"Hmmmm... When I though it was so desperately noisy only in the west wing... I see... So this is the real operation. Don't worry... I'm Miyabi Fujusaki, I'm not from here. I have no intention to fight you", Miyabi says smiling but looks at Naruto and the smile increases.

"You guys could you be the ones who came to hell Mizore Shorayuki? If you are I'm sorry but I heard that last night Mizore Shirayuki had her heart and body taken by a certain man", Miyabi says shocking them.

"You see at the moment, in order to revive her lands, the Priestess is entering a cooperative relationship with a certain organization. As proof of there friendship. The priestess is giving the strongest girl in the land as a "hostage" to the organization. The name of the hostage is Mizore Shirayuki, so you guys running here now, its already too late. Most likely she'll never come back", Miyabi says with a smile and Tsukune falls to his knees.

"It's not true... Right? Everything is lost... Mizore fur a reason age dyed by understand... To a guy she doesn't know...", Tsukune says shocked taking off the wig with tears in his eyes.

"Cut the crap, somehow I know your lying", Naruto says pissed with his face inches away from Miyabi. Naruto is glaring while Miyabi is just smiling. Then they hear foot steps.

"Don't... Come... You can't come...", Mizore says on the steps drawing everyone's attention.

"Mizore!", Tsukune yells shocked.

"It's like that guy says... I've been dirtied... So I can't go vs k with you any more... This body isn't good enough to love Tsukune anymore", Mizore says and starts cracking.

"So leave. So forget about me. Don't ever come Back...", Mizore says and starts to fall to pieces.

"An ice doll. It's not the real Mizore but an alternate self made of ice. She must have known she would never see us again... And she's saying goodbye...", Yukari says crying. Tsukune walks up the steps.

"What are you talking about ? There is nothing bad in you Mizore. I'm the one who's bad... Everything is my fault... I'll make it up to you... I'll do anything I can do lets leave", Tsukune says extending his hand and Mizore extends hers.

"Tsukune...", Mizore says crying.

"Lets leave together...", Tsukune says but she falls to pieces she the girls just cry while Naruto says nothing with his hair covering his eyes.

"Eheheheh ahahahahahah! Dirtied? Goddamn... That's the problem with kids. You think I really held her? Me... She's worthless, a little girl. I just messed with her a bit, I'm not into kids. Actually her crying and freaking out just because of a kiss was a real turn off and having the nerve to say she was dirtied? Get over yourself bitch", Miyabi says showing his death eyes with the bags under his eyes and the small iris(death eyes is like the death glare but he's not glaring)

"You bastard! Touch Mizore and!", Tsukune yells charging at Miyabi.

"Hm? What? You were a guy?", Miyabi says confused at that.

"Then I don't need to hold back huh", Miyabi says and in just one move knocks Tsukune to the floor hard.

"Tsukune!", Kurumu yells and try's to hit Miyabi but he just catches her hand.

"But there's nothing to be worried about. That girl is an important hostage for this political move. I'll take care if her honorably. Then when she fully matures into beauty. Then I'll take her, after I've trained her into an obedient woman of course", Miyabi says smiling.

"Grrrr...", Kurumu says and starts to she's tears and Kurumu begins yelling because she can't do anything. Suddenly Naruto grabs Miyabi by his shirt and Miyabi turns seeing Naruto in his hybrid form. But his eyes widen seeing a white see through ball covering Naruto's fist.

"Impossible, that's-", Miyabi thinks shocked and lets go of Kurumu who jumps away and Naruto rams his fist into Miyabi's face hard and pushes him to the floor. Naruto continues adding pressure with a pissed off look on his face. Eveyine is being pushed back by the pure power and the cracks start forming on the walls.

"Never touch Mizore again!", Naruto yells posses off and Miyabi is sent through the floor and keeps cracking through the floors until he hits the bottom of the building. Miyabi is now laying in a creator with blood coming from his head, mouth, and nose.

"Damn... I never expected him to have that ability... I need a smoke", Miyabi says and gets up and starts stretching and hears a few cracks.

"Heaves Shock wave huh, this is a problem...", Miyabi thinks putting a cigaret in his mouth. Miyabi then smiles.

"He's grown... Hasn't he Kushina...", Miyabi thinks.

UPSTAIRS

Naruto and the others open Mizore's door she find her about to jump out the window.

"... You dummies. I told you not to come... Sorry", Mizore says and jumps out the window shocking them.

"STUPID!", Kurumu yells and jumps out the window in her true form. Naruto looks out the window and blushes seeing Kurumu kissing Mizore and looks back at the others.

"... She's ok... Also I think there lesbians?", Naruto says confusing the two. Both get inside and land ok the ground.

"I'm so glad you're ok Mizore", Tsukuns says.

"Tsukune...", Mizore says and both Tsukune and Yukari start crying.

"Stupid... Dint cry, you're a man", Mizore says.

"I'm not to sure, he's seems more girl then man", Naruto says and they start to laugh at Tsukune making him feel awkward. Naruto ms then hears Rubi in his ear piece.

"Naruto! Can you hear? It's me Rubi! Get out quick! The enemy, the enemy is much more powerful then we expected!", Rubi says and all Naruto hears is static.

"Something happened in the west wing with Ruby's group. Ok not liking this", Naruto says with narrowed eyes.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 20

They hear a clock.

"Guys, weave hit company and they've already surrounded this us", Naruto says she the men enter aiming there guns at Naruto and the others.

"Guys put your hands in the air", Naruto says raising both hands like the others and they put handcuffs on them.

"Just kidding", Naruto says and faster then they could move Naruto kicks one of them the the stomach and grabs the gun shooting another in the leg and slams the hold on the gun against a guys face. Naruto breaks the handcuffs.

"Lets hurry", Naruto says.

WHERE MOKA IS

"What did we miss?", Naruto says with his tails moving back and forth.

Naruto looks to see the snow priestess all tied up with her mouth shut and her eyes closed.

"The Snow Priestess? That's terrible those bonds... They did this to you even though you were forming an alliance with then...?", Mizore says walking towards them.

"Even so, you dud day it was "For the sake if the village" didn't you... I find bear a grudge against you. I also like the village and want to do what I can to help it... But... Just a bit more. Please just give a little bit more time. For the sake IOF my friends who came to save me. Just a bit more will be fine, so that we can become closer together.

"In that case... In that case run away. Run away and take the villagers too... Quickly...", she says.

"What are you-", Naruto says and some kind of ghost comes out of her mouth.

"Too bad... It's too bad. Everything that you due up till now was worthless... The organization will invade the village. The alliance is the only war, I an the great Jack Frost. This ectoplasm is the embodiment of the Priestess "Prophecy Ability" in other words, I'm the one who is always telling the Prietess what the future holds", jack says.

"Then the alliance?", Naruto says and Jack nods.

"Those words that you listened to are my Prophecy. If they go back on they'd deal with Fairy Tail then a rain of blood will fall in the village. Look, misfortune is about to befall upon you", Jack says and they turn to see Kahlua stabbing Mizore in the side with her fingers shocking them. Mizore falls to her knees she when Kurumu was about to do something, Kahlua punched her hard knocking her to the ground.

"That's why I says it. From the bottom of my heart, I says to form an alliance. I hate you all!", Kahlua yells crying.

"A tantrum. She only died that when she is working...", Moka says confusing them.

"Working?", Naruto says confused.

"Kahlua is the the number one assassin of the Shuzen family", Kokoa says and Kahlua goes to punch Tsukune, Naruto catches it and headbuts her in the head making her stumble back.

Kahlua throws a punch but Naruto dodges it and punches her in the face. Kahlua still sheds tears and begin fighting close combat.

Suddenly they see a light and both turn to see Inner Moka appearing.

"Mo... Moka, you... The Rosario's seal-", Kahlua is cut off by Moka kicking her right in the face sending her flying and crashing into the wall.

"Long time no see, Sister. I'm happy to meet you again. This is my greeting for our reunion please accept it", Moka says and both Naruto and Moka smile at each other but before they could help the others they hear a voice.

"So strong, even after all that nobody had died she so I too... Will bring out my true strength", Kahlua says shocking Moka but Naruto's eyes narrow. Kahlua kneels.

"But first of all let me offer my blessing. For awakening after having the seal removed, congratulations Moka", Kahlua says.

"What's that for sister?", Moka says confused.

"You're a special degree even among us sisters that awakening is truly spectacular. Father too, will be especially happy", Kahlua says shedding tears.

"So then, what to do? Should I finish the battle and key this marvelous sister run away?", Moka says but she shakes her head.

"No, no. This and that are different things... Kill you all. Moka, Kokoa, everyone, that is my task...", Kahlua says and removes her right earing which her right arm transforms.

"Tsukune... I suggest you guys get back, because this won't be pretty", Naruto says and her right arm has seven big bat wings. Kahlua moves at top speed towards Moka and swings not giving Moka any tine to dodge but Naruto grabs the back of her shirt and pulls back making her dodge it and Naruto kicks Kahlua right in the face hard. But Kahlua's wings move down towards then and Naruto picks Moka up bridal style and dodges it.

"Enough already, I am... I'll go to the organization just...-", Mizore is stopped by Naruto tapping her forehead with two fingers while smiling.

"Don't worry", Naruto says and both him and Moka pull back there fists making Kahlua eyes widen at there team work. Both punch her in the stomach and bats appear coming from her back. Kahlua spits up a lot of blood shocking everyone.

"They did it! Moka and Naruti woooooon!", Kokoa yells happily.

"Don't think badly of us Kahlua sister... We had to do this-", Moka is pushed out of the way by Naruto who's pierced by Kahlua's wings. Naruto spits out blood shocking everyone.

Naruto flinches in pain.

"Impossible... Even though we broke your internal organs... You must be charmed, Kahlua", Moka says and Kahlua pulls the wings out of Naruto but Kahlua's eyes widen all the way seeing Naruto high speed regeneration.

"That doesn't make sense?! He should have died!", Kahlua thinks and swings her right arm and before it could hit Naruto Miyabi blocked it shocking everyone at his return.

"... Enough. You can stop here, Miyabi", Miyabi says shocking Naruto.

"That's impossible I-", Naruto is cut off by Miyabi throwing Naruto a pack of cigarets.

"You should take them, they help the nerves", Miyabi says smiling at Naruto surprising.

"Miyabi", Kahlua says surprised.

"Thanks to you out purpose here has been met. But... What's this? I don't remember asking you to act as an assasin, the boss orders? Kill everyone in the village", Miyabi says surprising her.

"Make no mistake, Kahlua no matter what the boss says. If you even try touching Naruto again. I will kill you", Miyabi says showing the death glare shocking everyone.

"Do don't kill anymore, lets go back. Kahlua", Miyabi says and shops the back of her neck knocking her out and Miyabi catches her.

"Wait!", Naruto yells but is stopped by Miyabi tapping Naruto's forehead with his two fingers.

"Sorry Naruto, next time", Miyabi says and picks Kahlua up bridal style and behind walking to the balcony.

"Why?", Naruto says gritting his teeth and Miyabi jumps on the balcony edge.

"WHY DID YOU SAVE ME?! WHO ARE YOU!", Naruto yells angrily and Miyabi just smiles.

"So he never told you huh. Well in surprised but never less Ill tell you. Lets meet again Naruto my son on the battle field", Miyabi says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way.

"What?", Naruto says and a helicopter appears and Miyabi jumps into.

"H-He's my father-", Naruto says shocked but passed out shocking everyone.

"Naruto!", Moks yells and holds Naruto in her arms who's currently sleeping.

TIME SKIP NEXT DAY

"What?!", Naruto yells waking up in his bed room at night and signs. Naruto looks to his right seeing Ikaros watching Naruto.

"Master are you okay?", Ikaros says she Naruto nods.

"Yeah but... Did he...", Naruto says and Ikaros nods.

"Yes, he is your father and I detected no lie. I wanted to ask Mikogami but he didn't want to be seen by anyone and locked himself in his office not allowing anyone in", Ikaros says confusing Naruto.

"Why won't he see anyone? He must hehe known I would meet my father", Naruto says and starts to notice Ikaros blushing and something very odd happens... There's someone else in Naruto's bed. Naruto turns slowly and starts blushing like crazy seeing a sleeping Inner Moka in his bed, wearing nothing but a bra and panties and her body hugged against Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL?!", Naruto yells blushing.

WHERE MIKOGAMI IS

Mikogami is in his office with his hand over his face.

"Why... Why did you so it... Because if you it's happening and my time has become shorter. I won't be there for Naruto much longer...", Mikogami says and he's shedding tears.

"Why did you kill Kushina... Why... Issa Shuzen... Because of your thoughts about a child being of her and him... You killed Kushina. Because of you Naruto only has his father who's sucked in darkness", Mikogami says looking at a picture if a smiling Miyabi next to Kushina holding two sleeping baby's.

"If only I had been there, I COULD HAVE SAVED YOU AND NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!", Mikogami yells crying. He looks up and the picture of a kid Naruto.

"When the time comes, I will teach you how to use Heavens Shock wave", Mikogami says with determination.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING. ALSO IM SKIPPING THE SIREN ARC AND GOING STRAIGHT TO THE REAL ARC.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. I'll be skipping the Siren Arc and moving towards the main Arc involving Moka's Rosario not working right.

Chapter 21

"First, Sirens, crazy guy named Fang Fang with a third eye, so what the hell happened here?!", Naruto says looking at the entire cooking room in flames. Naruto then sees Inner Moka passing Fang Fang and walking up the stairs to the roof with a sad look on her face holding something in her hand.

ROOF

"Sunset...: I guess it's time for me to return my body to her...", Moka says and is about to throw the food but someone grabs her hand and she's turns seeing a smiling Naruto.

"So your the one who got the cooking room to burst into flames huh", Naruto says and Moka blushes in embarrassment she looks away. She suddenly shows Naruto her food that looks like it was ran over by a car.

"...: its a joke, right? Look. I even had a lot if help from the others and this is all I could make-", Moka stops and her eyes widen hearing a burp and looks to see that Naruto ate the pie at lightspeed.

"It's delicious!", Naruto yells happily shocking Moka at this and Naruto hugs her making Moka blush more.

"Only the outside was burnt black! The inside is... It's a perfect pumpkin pie!", Naruto says smiling at her proudly she Moka smiles.

"I'm glad...", Moka says and both notice how close they are. Naruto's eyes turn into his vampire eyes and both lean in capturing each others lips which there kiss starts to deepen.

"Ahhhhh", they heard and both turn and blush seeing all the girls and Ikaros who has a jealous look in her eyes watching this.

"Damn it...", both say and laugh at them saying it at the same time. Moka puts the Rosario back on and they starts to see lights. Naruto has a sad look on his face and Moka smirks.

"Don't make such a sad face. It was fun today. Yell Outer me, thank you die lending me the body today... Huh?", Moka says and they notice that and isn't turning back.

"Ummmmm. Moka what's wrong?", Naruti says which she starts to sweat.

"This is strange... I didn't switch places with outer me? The Rosario is attached yet...", Moka says and Naruto starts panicking.

"Holy crap! The girls are gonna kill me! The kiss must have done something! It's all my fault!", Naruto yells panicking and everyone sweatdrops at the odd behavior.

"Now, now. Don't cry. It's just as I suspected... So that's why u heard a creak from Moka. It seems like the seal is getting a kiddie unsteady. The greatest weakness of this type of seal is that only momentarily. At this rate, if you stay like that, the seal really will break", Fang Fang says with his sister.

"What?", Tsukune says shocked at this.

"Moka, the seal is beginning to break. If you do not repair it soon, you will never be able to use it again", Fang Fang says and Naruto looks at Fang Fang seriously.

"How do you know about Moka's seal?", Naruto says and Fang Fang smirks.

"As a matter of fact, we, the Wong family are a family that excels in the black arts. Had in particular barrier techniques. Therefore someone like me should know about this. How about this... Naruto and Tsukune, come, join the Wing Family! And our family will take responsibility and repair Moka's seal-", Fang Fang is cut off by them ignoring him.

"Maybe it can regenerate or something?", Naruto says with the others surrounding Moka.

"No you idiot it's not an I injury... At this rate, what will happen to her... To the outer personality that inside the seal...", Moka says sadly and both her and Naruto hear it.

"Did you call me? Ah, you can hear me?! That's good... You can finally hear my voice. It looks like something terrible happened", Outer Moka says from the rosario.

"... Ok... This is the most weirdest day of my life...", Naruto says shocked.

"M-Moka? Is that you, Moka?", Inner Moka says shocked while the others can't hear it.

"Moka are you ok?!", Naruto says worriedly.

"Ahahahah, you don't have to be worried. I'm ok", Outer Moka says and Naruto signs.

"Interesting...", Ling Ling says leaning closer to the Rosario.

"If your thinking the headmaster can fix it your wrong. This is just my analysis, but this seal is terribly complicated. And it has weakened to a state where repairing it will not be simple: this may be too much even for the headmaster", Ling Ling says.

"You have to be joking! In the past, the headmaster was one of the strongest creatures who were called the Three Great Dark Rulers. There's no seal he cannot fix-", Ruby is cut off by Ling Ling who's smiling.

"I see... Then let me ask, who do you think it was that taught your headmaster: sealing techniques?", Ling Ling says confusing the others and Naruto's eyes widen.

"You don't mean...", Naruto says and she nods.

"Yes exactly. The person who founded the Wong Family, Touhou Fuhai. He was considered to be the worlds greatest black arts user, and one of the three dark lords", Ling Ling says shocking them.

"I understand... Then it looks like you are the only one I can depend on and where do I have to go to meet this great person?", Moka says and Naruto signs sadly knowing they will be flying Hong Kong.

TIME SKIP

Naruto is sitting next to Moka while on his other side is Ikaros.

"God if you can hear me. Please don't let this plane crash. I'm to young to die, I still haven't had kids and got married or lost my virginity", Naruto thinks looking at the ceiling. There currently flying in the air and Naruto sees Yukari freaking out and both Mizore and Kurumu holding onto Tsukun who's calm but blushing get.

"Fong Fong, where's the Xbox 360?", Naruto says bored out of his mind and Fong Fong just smiles.

"We don't have Xbox 360", Fong Fong says making Naruto sad.

"Ramen", Naruto says hopefully but he shakes his head making Naruto cry while Ikaros just pets Naruto.

"There, there, master. It's ok, it's ok", Ikaros says and Naruto nods. Then he notices Moka looking out the window smiling at the view.

"Ahhhhhhh, someone seeks to be having fun", Naruto says smiling and making Moka blush in embarrassment.

"W-What?!", Moka says and Naruto just smiles.

"I hope one day you both can have your own bodies and live your own life's", Naruto says and stands up the heads for the other room closing the blinds. But it opens again and Moka enters heading for the counter and pouring herself a drink.

"Geez... You dating lines that would set ones teeth on edge so fluently without hesitation. But forget-", Moka says leaning against counter but stops from Naruto in front of her with Virgo hands on the counter trapping her. Naruto's eyes are his vampire eyes.

"It's just who I am", Naruto says she starts to lean in but stood seeing some kind if weird bunny creature.

"AHHHHHH! Bunny creature!", Naruto yells fearfully and with one kick sends the Gremlin flying out of the plane.

"Oops... I think I kicked to hard...", Naruto says blinking and hears laughing. He turns to see Moka a risky laughing seeing this scene.

"Ahahahah, bunny's, your scared of bunny's?!", Moka laughs and Naruto blushes in embarrassment.

"NO! I'm not scared if bunny's! It's just that...", Naruto says in embarrassment.

"There's a bunny behind you", Moka says scaring Naruto who spins around kicks making a huge hole in the plane and it starts to head down.

"Anyone asks, the bunny did it!", Naruto says and Fong Fong runs in the room.

"What happened?!", Fong Fong says confused and his eyes widen seeing the hole.

"It was the bunny!", Naruto says trying to avoid the odd look from Fong Fong who sweatdrops at his odd behavior.

"Guys, whatever happened the plan is going down...", Ling Ling says into the intercom having a hard time trying to keep the plane leveled.

TIME SKIP

"Seriously... A bunny made you kick a hole in the plane?", Ling Ling says sweatdroping while Naruto's head just hung sadly not looking that weird creature. There all currently on a dragon heading for Hong Kong.

"Well, welcome to Hong Kong!", Fong Fong says smiling.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 22

They all get out if a black limo and stand in from of a mansion.

"Alright, we're here!", Fong Fong says loudly to them smiling happily.

"Welcome to the Wong Family Household!", Ling Ling said and they all enter the super mansion.

"We're home. I returned home safely", Fong Fong says loudly to the empty hall.

"Uh, Fong Fong this is incredible. Is this really your house?!", Tsukune says shocked looking around.

"Damn. He must be loaded", Naruto thinks looking at the wall and ceiling.

"What's wrong with Fong Fong?", Mizore says looking at the happy guy walking around his house.

"He's in such high spirits, its weird", Naruto said not liking him being so happy for some reason.

"It's because you guys came. Despite what he looks like, he is the successor of the wing family. He grew up burners by his family, in a lonely environment where he was feared by everyone. As far as I know, this is the first time... The first time Fong Fong brought fur ends to this place", Ling Ling said smiling at them and Naruto just blinks.

"Sorry, I don't consider the man that attacked my friends with a crazy phoenix a friend", Naruto says bluntly making Fong Fong shed tears.

"Your making me really sad!", Fong Fong says and wipes his years away and smiles again.

"It's alright... The fact that you guys came, it means I'm one step closer to my dream?", Fong Fong says surprising them and Naruto suddenly stops drawing everyone's attention.

"I don't sense Tougou Fuhai power. Being a dark lord, I should feel a powerful yoki but I don't sense anything?", Naruto says surprising Fong Fong at this.

"Is there anyone besides us in it?", Moka says not liking this at all. They all stop and focus.

"N-Now that you mention it, no one came to greet us. And I definitely told then that I was coming back", Fong Fong said and Naruto freezes and looks behind him but Ikaros is nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit, Ikaros is gone!", Naruto says looking around with narrower eyes.

"I'll be right back. You guys wait in the guest room and enjoy some tea", Ling Ling says and leaves the room shutting the door behind her.

5 MINUTES LATER

"She's not back yet, its a big house but it wouldn't take her that long", Naruto said and his eyes change to vampire eyes.

"I'll go check thing out", Fong Fong said standing up suddenly with a need of sweat on his face.

"Fong Fong, don't make a stupid move and just go out in the open", Naruto says to him but he just shakes his head.

"... No... You guys are my guests. I can't expose you to any danger as long as you're in this house...", Fong Fong says surprising them.

Naruto stands up walking after Fong Fong.

"You guys stay here, I'll be back", Naruto says and turns back. Naruto walks to Fong Fong's side and both nod at each other then begin looking around.

"Anyone here? Hello?", Naruto says loudly.

"Ling Ling!", Fong Fong says loudly but no answer.

"Do you feel it?", Naruto said and Fong Fong nods.

"The atmosphere is tense... There already in the house", Fong Fong says with narrowed eyes and both hear a door opening. Naruto grabs Fong Fong and pulls him out of sight behind a door. Both are behind the door and look under it to see four feet belonging to two men.

"As a start, that's two of then down. At any rate, it looks like we've got more work", one of the guys say.

"Yeah... I never thought he would bring that many friends back... It can't be helped... Anyways, lets just finish our mission, we'll take them down one by one", the other said and both look at each other. Naruto makes a "lets go back" sign with his hand then both quietly walk back to the room but its all trashed and no ones there shocking the two.

"Fong Fong, fear the hell is happening?", Naruto says with his eyes back to normal black showing his death eyes while Fong Fong looks away.

"If I'm right. They were caught by "them"... They're the Miu Family, a Chinese mafia group and a long term rival of the Wong family. I'm guessing that they probably sent assassins here... The Miu Family have recently collaborated with a certain organization from Japan, and have grown in power. We're almost at a stage where an all out war is going to break out. They probably came here looking for me, the successor", Fong Fong says and Naruto had his arms are crossed while tapping his fingers against his arm.

"Fairy tail", Naruto says surprising him.

"You enrolled in the academy to get as much information as possible... But then you saw us and shared us to join your family", Naruto says shocking Fong Fong more.

"How did you know?", Fong Fong surprising Naruto.

"Wait... I was actually right? That was a guess", Naruto says making Fong Fong face fault at his very smart guess.

"What the?", Naruto said and both notice some king of bug human head moving away from them.

"That was a "Yuusei Hitou", its a monster who can remove its head to scout out locations! We have to get out of here they'll know where we are!", Fong Fong said and then they leave the room in a hurry. When they enter a hall way, Naruto is splashed and covered in blood. In front of them is a big man with a cloth covering his head. In his right hand he's holding a hammer and in the left a machete.

Fong Fong screams while Naruto enters his hybrid mode and faster then the giant could react, Naruto punches him in the stomach sending him through a wall.

"That's it in pissed", Naruto says angrily a looks at the wall then punches through it shocking Fong Fong, when he pulls his arm back, he brings one of the men through it as well. Naruto throws the man again the wall hard scaring him.

"Now tell me everything-", Naruto is cut off by a wall opening up showing teeth and its tongues wrap seeing the guy swallowing him and closes.

"... Ok... I have no fucking clue what the hell just happened... I think j I might want to go on a rampage now", Naruto says and looks to see opening a room up and coming back with guns.

"My mother... She was born in the Miu family... In other words, my parents were able to overcome the problems between the Wong and Miu family and get married. Kind of like Romeo and Juliet. She the child they had was like the symbol of peace. My mission was to end the dispute between monster she bring leave, that was what I was lead to believe in since I was small... But it was a strip is dream... In sorry for dragging you into this... I didn't thing things would turn out this way... I'll go out and grab their attention, the one they're after should be me... So you use that opportunity and run away", Fong Fong says with tears in his eyes and looks in shock seeing Naruto's gone. He starts hearing gun shots, yelling, and screams.

"NARUTO!-... Holy shit...", Fong Fong says in chocked seeing 20 men beaten up. Five are stuck in walls. Seven some how have there belts wrapped around there hands and shoes tied while a shoe is in there mouth and the remaining are in the ground all around Naruto who is currently holding one of them by the neck and he drops the guy and looks at Fong Fong.

"Sorry, I got bored and left to kick ass, you also remind me of Tsukune who's actually human", Naruto says making Fong Fong speechless.

"Wait what?!", Fong Fong says and Naruto forgot and starts thinking.

"Oh look, the main room!", Naruto says changing the subject and walks to it.

"Hmmmmmmmm... Oh what the hell", Naruto says she kicks both doors in drawing everyone's attention while Fong Fong follows close behind holding two guns.

"Hey, sorry about beating the hell out of almost all your men. I got a present so you can forgive me", Naruto says taking a bunch if dynamite out shocking them all.

"There's enough to go around to all of you!", Naruto says happily and they all have one thought.

"IS HE FUCKING INSANE ARE THE MOST SCARIEST MONSTER ALIVE?!", they all think including Fong Fong.

"Now, if you really did kill my friends...", Naruto says and shows the death glare completely serious.

"I'll murder every last one of you and bathe in your blood", Naruto says darkly making them all swallow.

"Ok, well I never thought you would bring an insane man here. I have to say I like this one the most out of all your friends, my son", he said standing next to a women surprising them.

"Wait what?", Naruto says confused.

"Father...", Fong Fong says completely shocked.

"... What the hell?! Is your family insane?! Is this the reason why you don't have any friends?!", Naruto says making Fong Fong look down sadly.

"Please stop saying that", Fong Fong says and looks at the women next to her.

"Mom...", Fong Fong says and looks at both of them in shock.

Suddenly a ball drops above Fong Fong's parents and opens up letting confetti out whine the men fire there own confetti.

"WELCOME TO THE WONG FAMILY

"... You have got to be fucking kidding me...", Naruto says with an eyebrow twitching.

TIME SKIP TWO MINUTE'S LATER

Naruto has deactivated hybrid mode while he and Fong Fong find the others in the pool room having fun.

"Ahhhh actually, we didn't have enough time to finish the welcoming preparations. So we needed to stall guys. I didn't think Fong Fong would bring so many friend. Think of it as a game of tag! And as you can see, the ones that were caught gave been treated well, so please forgive us! Ahaha-AHHHHHHHH!", the man yells in pain falling to his knees holding his nuts while a pissed off Naruto is glaring at him.

"ARE YOU INSANE! I WAS READY TO MURDER ALL OF YOU!", Naruto yells and looks at Fong Fong bopping his head hard.

"You jackass! I thought I was gonna kill people! I thought my friends were all dead!", Naruto yells pissed with his head against Fong Fong.

"I was also prepared to kill! I thought it would've been nice since I was with you!", Fong Fong yells back and Naruto tackles him and both begun fighting inside a smoke cloud much to the other fun.

"And you should've realized that the ones attacking us were your followers you dumbass!", Naruto yells.

"You don't understand that its surprisingly hard to realize!", Fong Fong yells back.

"Interesting, very interesting. You two seem to be having fun? What did you think of my surprise?", someone says making bath stop fighting covered in bruises.

"Ah! I knew you were behind this! That was so mean, there's a limit to the kind of pranks your allowed to play, Touhou Fuhai-sama", Fong Fong says smiling making Naruto freeze.

"He's... Touhou Fuhai?", Naruto says shocked looking at the shirt, old man smoking on a pipe.

"Yes. I am Touhou Fuhai", Touhou Fuhai says looking straight at the shocked Naruto.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 23

DINNING ROOM SKIPPING THE FUN PART WITH TOUHOU FUHAI MAKING A FOOL OF HIMSELF.

There all currently eating while Naruto gives Touhou Fuhai glances.

"You can stop staring, it's normal to be shocked seeing me in this state, I'll talk to you youngsters later", Touhou Fuhai says continuing eating.

TIME SKIP AT NIGHT AWAY FROM THE WONG HOUSE HOLD, TOUHOU FUHAI'S MANSION.

"... You're mothers, Akasha, Kushina, and I are old friends. I've also heard a lot about you two from Mikogami, your headmaster. And how several years ago your mother Akasha disappeared while Kushina...was murdered...", Touhou Fuhai shocking everyone which they all look at Naruto. Touhou Fuhai's eyes widen seeing Naruto give him a death glare.

"Murdered?", Moka thinks while Ikaros sits next to Naruto and touched his hand making Naruto stop and smiles sadly at her surprising Touhou Fuhai at this and sees an image of Miyabi holding Kushina's hand walking through the park.

"So you knew... But I don't know the reason either. Anyways, my mother left me all if a sudden when I was small and she even destroyed her photos and diaries... Everything that was connected to her... In the end, all that my mother left me was this Rosary Seal", Moka says surprising them all.

"Moka...", Tsukune says surprised.

"So that's why I want to protect this seal. Even if it costs me my freedom", Moka says and Touhou Fuhai nods at that.

"... Very well. I accept your offer and I shall repair your seal!", Touhou Fuhai says and lays out four tags with markings and starts doing weird stuff with a sword.

"Akasha was a strong, yet sad woman who carried a heavy burden... And the reason she sealed your powers was probably because she didn't want to drag you into it...", Touhou Fuhai says confusing them.

"Burden...? What do you...", Moka is cut off by Touhou Fuhai tapping her jewel on the seal.

"Stay quiet. This is where things get serious. RELEASE SEAL!", Touhou Fuhai says which the jewel glows brightly.

"What is that?!", Naruto says getting up shocked.

"Master, there seeks to be something odd happening to it?", Ikaros said to him which he nods.

"The lights look like lasers...", Tsukune says shocked at this.

"Can you see them? :he maze of geometric shapes that these light form, is called the "Seal". This is what your seal is made of, Akashiya Moka. A seal is a type of "filter", this embedded into your soul and "limits" your personality and abilities. To put it in simple terms, if you apply filter to "strong pervert" and prohibit the "strong", all you are left with is a "normal pervert"... Anyways, this one looks to be a tough one there seems to be some difficult sections here and there. This savage wasn't caused recently, was it? It looks like it was almost broken once before", Touhou Fuhai said to then which Naruto's eyes narrow.

"The fight against Hokuto and Kiria... Then that means... Moka's seal is weakening...", Naruto thinks then Touhou Fuhai noticed it.

"...hmmm? That's this?... What this isn't what we takes about. I didn't hear about this, this is...", Touhou Fuhai says which his eyes widen and moves closer to Moka using his magnifying glass.

"Eh...?", Moka said confused.

"Mikogami you asshole! You son of a bitch! You hid this from me?! This isn't a seal to sir press power! This is...", Touhou Fuhai yells frantically but stops seeing the seals light get blurry.

"Did you break it?", Naruto said walking next to Touhou Fuhai.

"Hm... I don't believe so-", Touhou Fuhai stops and lasers go through then shocking everyone.

"N... Naruto, Touhou Fuhai-sama?!", Tsukune yells getting closer to them with the others while Touhou Fuhai sticks his hand up in a stop motion.

"Idiots! Stay back! It's a rejection signal! The released seal is closing itself... If you touch the light, you'll be dragged into the seal as well!", Touhou Fuhai yells while the lasers hit Tsukune and Chibi Ikaros simply stares at the lasers and touches it. There all dragged into it.

IN MOKA'S MEMORY'S FLASH BACK

Naruto appears in midair and falls hitting rocks and behind rolling down a hill and stops at a cliff overlooking a castle.

"Ok, this reminds me of legend of Zelda... Series... Ok, we're the-", Naruto stops feeling a presence behind him and his eyes widen seeing a younger version of Moka.

"Hey... Who're you?", Moka said with her hands behind her back.

"Holy crap! Is that God!", Naruto yells making Moka turn while Naruto looks around frantically and hides behind a rock.

"Why are you hiding?", Moka says above the rock making Naruto sweat.

"How did you get in here? This area belongs to the Shuzen Family", Moka says which Naruto signs at rubbing his head.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm... You must be Moka...", Naruto said pointing at her bluntly then smirks to her, making her blush.

"H-How do you know my name? You're very suspicious, tell me your name", Moka said.

"... Naruto...", Naruto said to her gaining an eye twitch.

"That's not funny! Why would anyone name there son fishcake?! I'm serious!", Moka says angrily with a blush while Naruto sheds tears.

"It's Maelstrom!", Naruto yells crying making Moka sweatdrop at this.

"Moka", someone says gaining there attention and Naruto's eyes widen seeing the women.

"What's wrong Moka and-who are you?", Akasha says confused looking straight at Naruto who's sitting criss crossed. While this is happening, Touhou is sweating siting in a magic carpet next to Ikaros, and Tsukune.

"Mother! It's an intruder! He's very suspicious and when I asked him his name but he didn't tell me it!", Moka says making Naruto's eyes twitch.

"What part of Naruto, don't you understand!", Naruto yells angrily while the girl glares back. Both stop hearing laughing and turn to Akasha.

"I'm surprised you made a friend so fast Moka", Akasha says surprising the two. Naruto signs and laughs a little gaining her attention and he smiles. Akasha's eyes widen feeling it. Two dark sinister powers inside him and she could see it clearly. Alucard and Ten Tails images next to Naruto.

"There's no mistaking it, he's that boy but he's older? Is he from another time?", Akasha thinks and notices the smile which makes her smile.

"Naruto, would you mind cloning with me and Moka to our home", Akasha says shrouding Naruto and shocking Moka.

"But mother, he's an enemy!", Moka says but Akasha just bops her on the head making her hold her head.

"Now Moka, what have I says about calling people you never let enemies? He's a guest, and we should treat him as one", Akasha says which Moka nods sadly while saying "sorry".

AT THE SHUZEN HOUSEHOLD

"Big sister Moka-who's he!", Kokoa says pointing at Naruto. Naruto just gives her the piece sign.

"What's up", Naruto says while Kokoa glares at Naruto who just smiles at her.

"I'll defeat you then defeat Moka!", Kokoa yells and swings her big axe at Naruri but he catches the blade with two fingers making Kokoa's eyes widen. Naruto's eyes change to that of vampires.

"I'll just keep my eyes like this for the time being", Naruto thinks and takes the a e out if her hands.

"Impressive axe, but...", Naruto says and spins the axe in his hands she sweeps Kokoa's feet with it making her fall on the ground. When Kokoa looks up, there's an axe pointed at her face.

"You don't know how to wield it", Naruto says to her shocking Kokoa at the speed.

"Wow, your strong and fast, but pleased, there's nothing good that comes from fighting", Kahula says to them which Narut' nods at.

"It's just as Kahlua says. You should get along with each other and besides we have a guest as well as a important person coming to visit today, and I want you all to get along with this person... Okay?", Akasha says to them.

"As you wish", Naruto says taking her hand and kneels then kisses her hand making Akasha blush surprised at this while Moka glares. Naruto stands up glancing at Moka with a smirk.

"Is someone jealous?", Naruto says to her which she looks away.

"Naruto, please watch the three and make sure they don't get in trouble or something", Akasha says to Naruto surprising him.

"Why me, we just met and you trust a total stranger, isn't that bad parenting?", Naruto said raising an eyebrow which Akasha just laughs.

"Well, you hand an aura which makes you friendly to be around", Akasha says surprising Naruto and she enters the house.

"Oh... That's unusual. Grey is barking...", Kahula says suddenly.

"I wonder of its the visitor mother was talking about?", Moka said and they all walk towards the sounds. They see a dog scared running around Moka.

"Hmmm", Naruto says and appears in front of the three suddenly.

"Who are you...?", Naruto says which the girl takes off her hat.

"Huh? Didn't you hear? In Gibbs be staying here from now onwards. So I guess that means I'm gonna be a new part of the family?", she says and she turns.

"Hello, I'm Akuha Shuzen. Nice to-", she stops and both hers and Naruto's eyes meet.

"Weird, its like there's a connection?", both think staring at each other.

TIME SKIP INSIDE

"I am the head if this household, Issa Shuzen. Nice to meet you", Issa says she his eyes narrow looking straight at Naruto:

"Who are you?", Issa says with narrowed eyes surprising the four girls who look at Issa who's eyes turn into a glare. Issa leads then to the ball room where a lot of vampires are at. Naruto is looking around ignoring Issa then Naruto suddenly grabs his hand in pain.

"I won't allow you to hurt them! Never!", Kushina says weakly while the man covered in the shadows has anger in his eyes.

"They are monsters, abominations, they can not be aloud to live, no matter what", the man says while Kushina's eyes narrow creates a clone which takes the children. A blond haired baby sticks his hand out towards his mother who smiles sadly with an exhausted look on her face.

"Goodbye, Naruto, Naruko, mommy will always love you", Kushina says with a sad anime she are turns to the man angrily while the clone runs with the two baby's.

FLASH BACK END

"Issa, don't! He's not what you thought he would turn out to be", Naruto hears Akasha and Issa talking.

"I do not care, I don't know how he was able to hit maturity but I don't care. I'll kill that boy, I will finish what I couldn't do that night", Issa says with anger.

"What is he talking-", Naruto thinks and holds his head. Naruto sees the image of the man in shadows becoming more clearer. It was none other then Issa Shuzen.

"I will kill the boy before he becomes like his father, his mother was hard to kill even in a weakened state, but this boy is nothing-", Issa stops feelings two sinister Yokai's. everyone turns to Naruto seeing ten tails come from his back.

"You... It was you... Because of you... Because of you!", Naruto yells and makes a fist with his right hand which a white see through ball forms around it making Issa's eyes widen.

"BECAUSE OF YOU! MY SISTER WAS KILLED!", Naruto roars enraged unleashing his power and under the mansion. Something begins to stir responding to Naruto's power but the stir eventually stood. Naruto disappears in a yellow flash making Issa's eyes widen and is punched in the face sending him crashing in the wall hard shocking everyone. Naruto appears in front of Issa grabbing his face and begins rubbing through the wall using Issa as a ram and throws him through other rooms which Issa skids but was cut off by a kick to the face sending him crashing through another room and he appears again in the ball room hitting the ground bleeding. Issa looks up but Naruto appears again and stomps on Issa's right hand stoping him from moving. Naruto lifts his fist up ready to unleash heavens shock wave. Naruto is showing the death glare.

"It's time for you to go to hell", Naruto said darkly.

"Oh no! His angering is making his powers start to synchronize! If it fully synchronizes then, how strong will he be?", Issa thinks shocked at the speed and power Naruto is displaying never to be seen before. Akasha is speechless at this power, its teaching the levels of Alucard and Ten Tails.

"I need to stop this!", Akuha thinks running at Naruto with her hand flat and swings her hand but something odd happens. It just hits Naruto's skin not passing through making Akuha's eyes widen completely shocked.

"Impossible", Akuha thinks while Naruto lifts his right fist up ready to kill Issa.

"I need to kill him now!", Issa thinks ready to attack but stops seeing none other then Moka in front of him. Naruto swings down at full speed and power.

"Don't!", Moka says with her eyes closed and arms extended. Her eyes open and looks in shock seeing Naruto's fist an inch away from her face.

"I can't do it... I can't hurt you...", Naruto says with his arm falling to his side. Naruto glares at Issa.

"One of these days, you'll have to face me", Naruto said and disappears in a yellow flash.

OUTSIDE

Naruto hits the cliff tiredly.

"Are you ok", Touhou says to Naruto which he nods.

"Yeah, I just found out who killed my mom? Issa Shuzen", Naruto said in anger making Touhou, Ikaros, Tsukune's eyes widen hearing this.

LEAVE A REVIEW ABD NO FLAMING.

Stop SOPA. SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Acts. In this case, all fanart will be deleted, all fan-pages, fanfics, fan made videos, etc. Please help stop SOPA. FanFiction will be shut down in five days if we don't get enough votes!


	24. Chapter 24

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 24

TIME SKIP

They are currently watching Moka walking through a path outside the castle. There currently watching everything happening behind a rock.

"Where did I meet Naruto...? It should've been around here... I don't know why, but I can't get him out of my head... Who is he?", Moka says to herself.

"Hey, Naruto", Moka says looking around while Naruto looks away sadly.

"Master, I don't get it, of this is memories then how did it change? Perhaps did we change the past?", Ikaros says to Naruto.

"No... What changed wasn't the "past", its the memories. Just like how you forget things, and his things you remember become more beautiful as time passes, memories are not an everlasting thing. Because the "present us" came into the "past world", we may have cause sine confusion in Moka's memories", Touhou Fuhai says.

"But... Then what should we do?", Tsukune says confused.

"Well, I don't know? After the destruction Naruto caused. There will be problems. Anyways, we mustn't interfere anymore with this world. That is, if you don't want to mess up Moka's memories", Touhou Fuhai says to them.

"If it means that Moka will be ok, I don't give a fuck. I'll change it all!", Naruto said angrily making Touhou Fuhai's eyes widen at this.

They then notice it, Moka's gone and when Touhou Fuhai looks back Naruto is also gone.

"Idiot!", Touhou Fuhai says angrily at Naruto not listening to him.

Moka is thrown against a tree hard covered in bruises.

"Huh? It's just a kid. What are we going to do? Capturing a kid like this?", the leader says in Chinese next to three other monsters.

Moka tries to get up but grunts not being able to.

"Hey princess-", the man was cut off being kicked in the face sending him into a tree. Moka looks up and her eyes widen in shock seeing Naruto standing in front of her with his back turned to her. Naruto is watching the four giving then the death glare with his vampire eyes.

"Attacking an innocent girl, your annoying me", Naruto says to them while one of them kicks his sword.

"First of all, I'll dispose of you kid. And then we'll throw that girl into the mansion", the guy says but was striped from five fingers going through his head making blood spill out if the guys eyes and mouth. It was Akuha who moves next to Naruto.

"I've could have taken them", Naruto says to her which she nods.

"Yes but, I didn't want some stranger saving Moka", Akuha says which Naruto signs.

"She's here! The black devil!", one of them say and the leader stands up angrily:

"Ahahah... So we finally meet. I'm so glad you came. I won't let you say you've survey ten what you did to us... I'll have you revive your punishment today...-", the leader was cut off by the two ignoring them and they bend down to Moka.

"Are you ok? Did they hit you? Dud they do anything else to you? Because of me you-", Akuha says worriedly touching her cheek but age was cut off.

"Stop blaming yourself already, its annoying me. Also, how the fuck did you find us, were you stilling her?", Naruto says raising an eyebrow making Akuha blush and glare at Naruto.

"I wasn't stalking!", Akuha yells while Naruto nods.

"Ok, ok, so you were just following her until you could get her alone then-OW!", Naruto yells holding her knee from Akuha kicking him while Moka sweatdrops at this along with the others.

"Stop ignoring us! When are you gonna stop! I'm gonna ki-", he stops seeing both showing the death glare at them releasing a strong aura.

"Now, what was that?", Naruto says and the three see an image of Alucard in form two which there eyes roll to the back of there heads and they fall backwards hitting the ground.

"You guys are weaklings who can't even kill, so don't you dare touch my precious friend or else I'll kill you", Naruto said seriously while Akuha is watching awestruck.

"So strong...", Akuha thinks with a small blush starting to have a crush on Naruto.

"In leaving", Naruto says turning around but Moka grabs his hand stopping him, making him turn.

"Don't go...", Moka says which Naruto smiles sadly at her and ruffles her hair.

"I must leave now, I've interfered to much, goodbye Moka and Akuha", Naruto said then turns away she begins walking away much to the two girls sadness.

TIME SKIP

There currently watching Moka's birthday party at night a year later.

"As expected, Moka looks so happy, being treasured by everyone in her family", Tsukune says.

"I'm confused master? It should be artist one hour since we entered Moka's memories but she's now ten but we saw her as eight... It seems the time flow in fragments in this works. Akua already has been in the Shuzen family for a year", Ikaros says explaining to them.

"By the way, are you sure it's alright for us to just sit around like this?", Naruto said to Touhou who nods.

"I think everyone would be quite worried about us by now...", Tsukune says worked for the others.

"It's too late for you to say anything now. Escaping from this world without contact from the "outside" is impossible... You won't get anywhere through rushing things. And moreover, Moka's mothers, Akaksha, is my old friend... So in also interested in these memories...", Touhou says to them smoking his pipe.

"By the way, Akasha dies spears after this, right master?", Ikaros says to Naruto making his eyes widen.

"I wonder why, judging from things now, it really doesn't seen like anything would happen...", Tsukune says.

"At any rate, it looks like all of us need to continue watching this memory...", Naruto says to them which they nod.

TIME SKIP TO WHEN ALUCARD STARTS TO AWAKEN.

The entire castle starts shaking after Moka releases her power making Touhou's eyes widen.

"This is bad... I didn't think this would happen... It's coming...", Touhou says suddenly confusing Naruto. Side you some kind of tentacles come out if the castle shocking then which it starts to destroy everything.

"Why does this feel familiar?", Naruto says shocked while Touhou bites his lip looking away.

Naruto disappears in a yellow flash making Touhou's eyes widen at this from Naruto interfering again.

WHERE MOKA IS

Moka is screaming in pain from Alucard absorbing her blood.

"Moka!", Akasha yells while Akua gets ready to fight Alucards tentacles. Suddenly the roof collapses with someone coming through it drawing there attention. From it the person lands on the tentacle with a mouth smashing it to the ground shocking the two.

"Sorry I'm late, I was busy", Naruto said to them shocking the two at Naruto's return. After a year he returns.

"Your-look out!", Akasha yells making Naruto turn seeing two tentacles with mouth about to eat him but they suddenly stop confusing the three. One of the mouths move closer to Naruto and appears to be watching Naruto. The mouths suddenly charge again but they pass Naruto completely ignoring him much to his shock at this. Akasha suddenly throws a kick completely tearing through the tentacle shocking Naruto, Akua, and Moka.

"Ill have you go back to sleep, Alucard. I wont let tot take away my beloved daughters... Know your place", Akasha says which Naruto jumps to her side both glancing at each other then nod.

"Lets kick its ass", Naruto says which Akasha smiles she charges. The tentacles head for them which they throw a kick. Once it hits a tentacle, its completely annihilated. Akasha glances at Naruto with one thought in mine.

"There's no mistaking it, the power of a Shinso. But not just that, the power of Kushina", Akasha thinks and both notice Alucards hand starts to chose with Moka still tangled by its tendrils.

"This is bad...! Alucard is going to get away with Moka... As if id let you!", Akasha yells and Naruto notices the hand start to grow sharp spikes she they extend towards Akasha making his eyes widen.

"Ku... I won't make it if I deal with these things...", Akasha thinks she sees the look in her daughters eyes which she suddenly she feels someone grab her and looks to see Naruto holding Akasha bridal style. Right when the spikes were about to hit. Naruto disappears in a yellow flash and reappears next to Moka shocking her.

"So fast?!", Akasha thinks shocked at the speed and the spikes redirect and fire at them. Naruto shows the death glare once again making the spikes freeze inches away from them which they start to retreat back into the hand shocking Akasha and Akua. The tendrils start to retreat from Moka feeling Naruto's power overpowering its will forcing it to obey. Naruto grabs the two then disappears. He reappears next to Akua shocking the girl.

"I'll be back in a second", Naruto says disappearing then reappearing in a yellow flash above the hand and tentacles. Naruto forms a fist with a white sphere forming around it making Akasha's eyes widen all the way.

"That...!", Akasha says shocking drawing Akua's attention.

"Eat... SNOT!", Naruto roars slamming his fist down which it creates cracks in the air making Akua, Touhou, as well as everyone involving even Naruto who notices. Suddenly the entire floor collapses as well as everything starts to collapse from the damage. Akasha grabs Moka and moves fast next to Akua as the entire castle collapses through the floor falling on Alucard pinning him to the ground for the time being. Everyone made it out except the ones who were killed from Alucard. Naruto appears in front of everyone tired as hell.

"I have no idea what the hell I just did...", Naruto says confused as hell rubbing his head while Akasha smiles. Akasha suddenly kisses Naruto's forhead making him fall backwards.

"Eheheheh, you were able to stop him for now, thanks Naruto", Akasha says which Naruto scratch his cheek. Suddenly Akasha puts the rosario on Moka shocking her.

"I'm sorry, Moka... All this that happened. Is all my fault", Akasha says to Moka crying.

"M... Mother...?", Moka said confused.

"There were a lot of difficulties she's I have birth to you, and you were on the verge of death the moment you were born... So I have you as much if my blood as I could to revive you. Despite knowing how dangerous it was... But I dint regret it. Because you are my most important treasure", Akasha says and Naruto's eyes widen in horror seeing it. From the ground a spike was. It sticking in Akasha's back and coming out the other side. From the ground the hand rises and more tendrils appear.

"This is goodbye, Moka. The life force of this monster called Alucard is far too powerful for use to kill. So the only way to stop him is to be eaten on purple ode and seal him from the inside until the day his own flesh and blood defeated him", Akasha says to her.

"Mo... Mother...?", Moka says with tears going then her eyes.

"I really don't think I'll be able to come back this time", Akasha says which Moka cry's more.

"No... What're you saying?! You're invincible, aren't you mother? You were cut in half and you still survived. Please dive go... Anywhere... I don't want to say goodbye...", Moka says which Akasha sheds more tears.

"Naruto... As a last request, please protect my daughter, even if this is just a memory", Akasha says making Naruto's eyes widen all the way at her somehow knowing this is just a memory.

"I'm sorry...", Akasha says and taps the jewel which glows brightly.

"Mother? What is this? What is this Rosary? I'm scared. Hey. Mother!", Moka yells scared of what's happening.

"I'm so sorry Moka. Forgive your mother...", Akasha said crying in her hands which a beam of light appear blinding everyone. Naruto looks up to see the others on the carpet and nods disappearing then reappears next to them.

"What happening?!", Naruto says not liking this.

"It's starting, Moka's sealing ceremony", Touhou says to them.

"It... Hurts... Mother it hurts...!", Moka says on the ground in pain.

"...! I'm sorry! Sealing away the Shinso means that I must seal you away as well... But trust me... This isn't dangerous. Even if its called a seal, you'll just be put to sleep... And besides... Starting today, the Rosary will protect you...", Akasha says confusing Naruto, Tsukune, and Ikaros at this.

"The "Fake Personality" that is born from the Rosary, that new personality will take your place while you're asleep and protect both the seal and your body", Akasha says crying making the threes eyes widen in complete stuck.

"Wha... What did she say...?", Tsukuns says with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry for fling this to you... But I have no others choice... In order to put Alucard back to sleep from destroying the world... I have no other choice...", Akasha says.

"Look... Moka's silver hair is turning to Akasha's hair color", Ikaros says shocked at this happening.

"... Wait... "Fake Personality"...? Then that means Moka is... The real identity of the Moka I like is...", Tsukune says falling to pieces not being able to take this information.

"Don't worry, the seal isn't permanent... One day, when that Rosary is removed, your personality and one part of your strength will be released", Akasha says which the hand opens showing she's about to be eaten.

"Mother!", Moka yells sticking her hand out towards her.

"And the only one who can remove that Rosary is sine one who means no harm and truly cares for you. You too will meet your destined person one day...and when that time comes, I pray that you find your happiness...", Akasha and smiles more thinking of Naruto.

"Goodbye. Dint give up and behave yourself. I love you, Moka", Akasha says and it swallowed by Alucard.

"Mo... MOTHER!", Moka screams then it suddenly happens. The sky cracks drawing there attention.

"Ikaros, were leaving", Naruto yells which she nods while entering alpha mode. She wraps her arms around Naruto while he grabs Tsukune that's still shocked and Touhou.

"Ikaros, Pandora Mode!", Naruto yells which Ikaros nods and shines brightly. In one fast move, they move at super sonic speed towards the sky going through the crack. Touhou is holding on tightly shocked.

"Is this generation full of monsters?!", Touhou thinks shocked holding on to dear life. Naruto has a right grip on Tsukune's arm. Naruto starts thinking like there going through an ocean.

"Hey... Dud you head, Naruti? About Moka's... Real Identity... Haha... We heard an outrageously huge secret... I never expected this to happen... Moka is just a Fake Personality... Doesn't that mean she was man-made? And that she isn't real? Maybe-", Tsukune is cut off by Naruto kneeing him in the stomach making him spit out blood.

"If you keep talking like that, I'll shove my foot somewhere that the light don't shine!", Naruto yells at Tsukune annoyed and sad as well.

"... Tsukune... Outer Moka has had a hard life. She didn't know who she was, that was until she met you, you changed her so never forget that", Naruto says which Tsukune begins shedding his own tears.

"Ever since I first met her, I've liked her. And I want to stay by her side... Stay by her side forever and ever", Tsukune says and then passes out which Naruto signs at.

"We all have love, then we lose it, never forget who you were when you have loved or else anger will take control", Naruto said quietly.

"Naruto, since your related to Kushina, I want to tell you something", Touhou says confusing Naruto.

REAL WORLD

Akua is blushing looking at the sleeping Naruto.

"Who's the hot vampire?", Akua says eyeing him. She turns her gaze to Moka.

"...I'm so happy... So happy. So happy. So happy. So happy. You broke your seal, dust you? We finally meet... My beautiful Mo-", Akua was cut off from a fist an inch away from her face making her eyes widen.

"Wha-", Akua is cut off being punched in the face sending her through the room making her skid on the ground in the open. She looks up with her death glare at the one who did that and she revived a death glare back.

"So your the one, to have attacked Moka's mother Akasha?", Naruto says making her eyes widen and age runs at Naruto the swings her hand but when it hits Naruto. Nothing happens, she's just touching his chest which she blushes feeling his six pack but she shakes her head looking up at Naruto and her eyes widen feeling it, she can also see an image of Alucard behind him along with Ten Tails.

"Such power...", Akua says shocked.

"Touhou told me that my mother was unaffected by the Hougetsu Jigen-Tou. The skin of her can not be affected by any kind of dimensional attack. It's hard to understand but its useless. The skin is like a dimensional armor which can't be pierced or passed through by any sort of dimension attack. Hougetsu Jigen-Tou is useless against me", Naruto says making her eyes widen in complete shock.

"I have one question that must be answered...", Naruto says with seriousness which she swallows.

"Are you a lesbian?", Naruto said bluntly making Yukari, Fong Fong, Ling Ling face fault at this while Akua blushes angrily at this.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter. Also in making Ling Ling is also going to be a Yasha and actually Fong Fong's older sister, she's 17 and none of that Jiang Shi stuff.

Chapter 25

Both are glaring at each other while Akua has a light blush at the lesbian comment.

"Your appearance, and your fighting style to Alice everything in half... You are the vampire who, at the young Age of 13, became the Miu family's greatest Assassin, and was known she feared as the "Jet Black Devil". Rumor gas it that your methods age that you mage an enemy out of everyone in the underground world, and eventually you fled China... If I'm right, you are... Akua Shuzen", Ling Ling says shocking Fang Fang and Yukari.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't come here to chat. My target is to take my sister, Moka, who of sleeping over there and leave with her", Akua said and looks at Moka then blushes.

"Moka", Akua says blushing red day dreaming of a threesome at a time like this making Naruto and Ling Ling sweat drop.

"What the? Why is she going red all?", Ling Ling said which Naruto pats her stop the head.

"Don't you remember. She's a lesbian after all", Naruto said making Ling Ling's cheeks puff out and glares at Naruto.

"Uh. Did I say something wrong?", Naruto said confused.

"Is a girl having praise fir another woman automatically makes her a woman?!", Ling Ling says glaring at Naruto.

"What the hell is she angry about?", Naruto thinks confused and Ling Ling suddenly smiles with a blush and hugs Naruto tightly with her breasts pushing against his chest.

"I don't know whether to slap you or get in bed with you, strong and Cute even when you don't know what's going on, I pick you as my husband", Ling Ling says says making Fong Fong's jaw drop as well as shocking Yukari while Akua glares at Ling Ling. She charges but is cut off by a hard kick to the face sending her back. Akua starts to sweat and Naruto disappears in a flash, Akua moves fast dodging a devastating punch making cracks form in the ground. Akua goes to use her technique but has no affect on Naruto making Naruto grab her arm and bend it making her grunt in pain.

"Your power comes from Jigen-Tou, you relied on it to much and that's your main technique-", Naruto is cut off by a strong punch making him let go and holds his face with one hand.

"Ow! What the hell?!", Naruto says annoyed wiping the blood away and spits out the blood.

"This isn't good, if my technique won't work, I'll be overpowered, unless-", Akua stops seeing that the others are gone.

"What?", Akua thinks and her eyes widen then dodges a fast kick from Naruto. Naruto grabs her leg fast and slams her into the wall hard making her grunt in pain with blood coming out of her wounds.

"No, this isn't over yet!", Akua yells taking the sword off the ground and moves fast at Naruto. She grabs his arm and was about to swing at Naruto's head not letting him escape when someone wraps her arms around her head. It was Ling Ling. a magic circle forms under her feet.

"You purposely...!", Akua says angrily while she just smiles.

"Soon, the area inside this circle will explode and the temperature will rise up to several rifts and degrees. It's a magic circle with me at the center, you would have killed Naruto if I hadn't stopped you", Ling Ling said not knowing about Naruto's other ability that was yet to be revealed.

"Shit...", Akua says and her eyes widen.

"Oh, and you can't avoid it with your technique either. Then moment you initiate the move, I'll just send you right back here. I'm gonna blow you up into a million pieces with me, Akua. I won't take the chance if you actually killing or beating Naruto", Ling Ling says.

"Sister! Stop!", Fong yells at her with tears in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Fong Fong. From now on, the entire Wong Family rests in your shoulders... I hope you become a man stronger than Touhou-sama", Ling Ling said with a smile and they see an explosion but Naruto is no where to be seen. Fong shields Yukaro from the explosion. A small bell hits the ground which Fong picks up.

"Sister...and the enemy are both... SISTER!", Fong screams! From the ground a shadowy form rises.

"NOOO! FONG FONG! BEHIND YOU!", Yukari screams and Akua was about to attack when she was sent flying into a wall by a powerful kick. Fong looks up shocked and tears of joy come down his face but also in shock.

Naruto is holding Ling Ling bridal style with his left leg and hand missing because of the explosion. But it regenerates fast making everyone shocked at this ability.

"Whoa? I have high speed regeneration?", Naruto says surprised at that a looks at the sleeping Ling Ling in his arms.

"Man your suicidal, and I wouldn't have died, you can't kill Naruto Uzumaki when shit hasn't gotten real yet!", Naruto says loudly making Fong Fong and Yukari sweatdrop while Ling Ling just does is snuggle into Naruto's chest saying "annoying blonde".

"Ahahahah... I'm sorry I was late but I hidden the others. But seriously... You're so reckless... If Naruto hadn't saved you a moment later, you would've turned to ash... But man, Naruto you left an after image signifying you went faster then a flash. But this is as far as you go, Akua Shuzen. I can't let you go now after what you've done to my dear grand children", Touhou said looking young and taller then his old midget form.

"W-Who are you?!", Yukari says shocked.

"I don't blame you for not recognizing me, my old self was just a "temporary form" for me to hide my energy. This is what I really look like", Touhou says taking his glasses off.

"Yes, you're finally here, huh? The worlds greatest Youjutsu user... One if the Three Great Dark Lords, Touhou Fuhai!", Touhou says.

"Phew. How many years has it been since I was last in this form? Since normally I suppress my energy as much as possible to preserve what little life I have left. Now that you've seen this form, dint think you'll get off so easily, Akua Shuzen", Touhou says.

"Finally you show yourself, the worlds greatest youjutsu user, one if the three great dark lords, Touhou Fuhai", Akua says which he jumps down.

"No way... That's Touhou Fuhai? He was still just a perverted old man with a fetish for 2D objects not so long ago... To this j that his true form would be like this...", Yukari says shocked while Naruto nods.

"... Hey hey, how rude if you, young lady", Touhou Fuhai says and faster then the eye can see he's at Akua's side.

"Who are you calling a pervert...? That's no way to treat a gentleman like me", Touhou Fuhai said with a smirk making Akua's eyes widen which she jumps back fast.

"Hmmmm? Oh sorry. Dud I get to close to you? This isn't good! Even though I look young, my far sightedness is as bad as ever!", Touhou Fuhai says rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"How careless of me. You could've killed me in an instant just then", Akua says and Touhou Fuhai then points at Yukari accusingly.

"And you, young lady! 2D is not a permission, its romance! It romance! This is important so in saying it twice!", Touhou Fuhai yells making Yukari sweat drop.

"Maybe it's because you were a pervert and that why women left you", Naruto says making Touhou Fuhai have a gloomy look on his face. Touhou Fuhai then smiles putting on his reading glasses for some reason.

"... But still, you haven't changed... I was actually inside Moka's soul along with Naruto until just a little while ago... And I got to see quite a lot if things as well as I now know why you fear Naruto. Also Moka's past, Akasha's last moments, you and Moka's origins... You haven't grown one but except a few inches and but...", Touhou Fuhai says looking at her breasts size confusing her.

"What?!", Akua says confused.

"I mean, look... Your height as well as your breasts have only grown a little ancestors you were a child", Touhou Fuhai says making Akua blush in embarrassment.

"AI, ya, MY BREASTS HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!", Akua yells in embarrassment.

"You're just like a girl out of an anime!", Touhou Fuhai says pervertedly.

"I won't let you take Moka, or was Naruto the one you came to kill but anyways-", Touhou Fuhai says and disappears. Naruto feels a shop to the back of the neck which makes his eyes widen and he starts to fall dropping Ling Ling but Touhou Fuhai catches the two.

"I won't let you kill or turn Naruto, I finally understand why you fear him", Touhou Fuhai says making Akua's eyes narrow.

"Not only is he the flesh and blood of ten tails and Alucard, Alucard can not hurt Naruto, no matter what, I don't fully understand but it seems Alucard cares about Naruto, I won't take any chances so I'll take you down without mercy", Touhou Fuhai says the last word dangerously releasing his power.

TIME SKIP AFTER ALL THE FIGHTING

Naruto wakes up in a bed and look to see Ikaros at his side watching him sleep.

"Ikaros? What happened?", Naruto says sitting up and Ikaros looks away.

"I am sorry master but Moka has chosen to go with the enemy. They have her now", Ikaros says making Naruto's eyes widen and he looks down angrily gripping his sheets. Naruto looks and pats Ikaros on the head surprising her.

"Don't be sad, show a smile", Naruto said which she gives a small smile.

"The reason why Touhou Fuhai did it so you wouldn't get involved in this. He needed you to become stronger in a shirt time so this was the key", someone says at the door making Naruto then to see Mikogami.

"What are you doing here?", Naruto said confused at this while he just smiles.

"It's time I teach you, how to control the Heavens shockwave as well as fully use its power", Mikogami says making Naruto's eyes widen.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND NO FLAMING.


End file.
